<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiescence by JCapasso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894608">Quiescence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso'>JCapasso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer comes back from hell 15 Earth years after he left and finds that things have changed a great deal. Especially the little girl he once knew. </p><p>Regarding the archive warnings: The MCD happens before the story started and will just be talked about. The graphic depictions of violence may not happen, but if they do it will be talking about hell. I still figured it was a good idea to tag them just in case.</p><p>Also Note: Lucifer and Chloe were never together. Everything happened the way it did in the show except for their kisses and the confession of love in the S4 finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie jolted out of her reverie at the sound of a thump from the living room and she jumped up and ran out to see what was going on. She thought that she was the only one who still came to the penthouse anymore. She stopped short at the sight that met her and gasped in shock. “L-Lucifer?” she all but whispered.</p><p>Lucifer immediately pulled himself to his feet, not wanting anyone to see him like this, especially if he didn’t know if she was a danger or not. In his weakened state, it was certainly possible. When he met her eyes he felt the distant tugging of recognition but couldn’t place it. “Wh-who…” he managed to croak out.</p><p>“Sorry. Yeah. You probably wouldn’t recognize me anymore…if you even remember me at all,” she muttered the last part almost to herself, not realizing that he could still hear it as far away as he was. She looked up and met his eyes again. “It’s Trix…Beatrice. Espinoza.”</p><p>“L-little urchin?” Lucifer managed to say in surprise.</p><p>“Not so little anymore,” she chuckled, touched that he remembered her after so long. Now that he didn’t have that fight or flight fear in his eyes she took the opportunity to walk towards him slowly. She couldn’t imagine what he’d been through, but she didn’t want to spook him. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head, grabbing the back of the couch to keep himself upright as he watched her warily. He was wary of everything right now and his mind was barely present. It was only the adrenaline at finding her here that brought his mind into focus enough for what she got. Once he realized that she wasn’t a threat, that clarity was gone.</p><p>Trixie reached him and touched his arm gently and he jumped and jerked away before relaxing and focusing his gaze on her again, so she tried again and this time he let her take his arm. “How about a shower?” she suggested gently. She could see streaks of black all over his face and hands, and possibly the rest of him that was covered by the battered suit not to mention the dusting that she could see all in his hair. When Lucifer nodded slowly, she led him to the bathroom.</p><p>When Lucifer reached in to get the water set, she figured he had it from here and headed back out of the bathroom. She went into the living room and grabbed two glasses and one of the many unopened bottles of scotch that were still here and poured them both a glass. She could definitely use a drink herself and she was sure that he would want one when he got out of the shower. She drained half of it in one go and refilled it before heading back to the bedroom to set his on the dresser. She was just about to go change out of his shirt, hopefully before he noticed when she heard a choked sob from the bathroom. She knocked on the door. “Lucifer?” she called.</p><p>When she didn’t get a response, her worry had her going in and she felt the tears that she had been doing so well at holding back since he’d shown up spring into her eyes again. He was standing in the shower, back to the door, forehead resting on the tile wall, shoulders hunched over, and gripping the railing so tightly she could see the divots from his fingers. What really got her thought was the shaking of his shoulders and the sobs she could hear. It took her all of a second to decide to screw propriety and she stripped off his shirt and her underwear which had been all she was wearing and stepped into the shower, placing a gentle hand on his back. When he didn’t recoil, she moved forward and hugged him from behind, one arm going around his chest, the other around his stomach, making sure not to hold him too tightly. “Wh-what are y-you…”</p><p>“You looked like you needed a hug,” Trixie told him matter-of-factly. Yes they may be naked in the shower together, but she wasn’t intending anything sexual here and even if he offered, she would turn him down. She wasn’t going to let that happen now. Not while he was like this. When he was more himself, it would be a different story, but right now she just wanted to be here for him. Lucifer choked another sob and turned in her arms, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair. Trixie stroked his back and said softly, “It’s okay now. You’re home. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”</p><p>She was glad that Lucifer had a tankless water heater because even as lukewarm as the water started, it would probably have been like ice by the time he started to calm. When Trixie realized that he still wasn’t all here, she reached for the shampoo and started lathering his hair. Once it was done, she put her hands to his cheeks and gently tipped his head back into the spray and ran her fingers through his hair as she rinsed it. She had to do that three more times before it felt clean and then she grabbed a washrag and started with his face, getting the traces of black that the water hadn’t yet rinsed away and leaving a coating of soap suds in their wake. She washed him slowly, gently, and methodically, often looking up at his haunted face and paying attention to the trembling in his muscles to remind herself that this wasn’t for fun, especially as she washed certain areas.</p><p>Once she had him clean and rinsed, she took his arm and gently led him out of the shower, turning off the water and handed him a towel, taking one for herself. By the time she had rung her long hair out he had managed to start drying himself off with slow jerky movements. She wrapped the towel around herself and grabbed another one to help him with his back and shoulders. He would take forever this way and she didn’t want him to get cold. Once he was dry, she led him into the bedroom and grabbed his red silk pants from the drawer and handed them to him while she finished drying off and threw her own clothes back on.</p><p>By the time she was dry and dressed, he had managed to get his pants on and she handed him the drink she’d poured, taking another long drink herself. “Are you hungry?” she asked gently and when she got a nod, she took his arm and led him into the living room. “I’ll order us some pizza?” she suggested and got another nod, so she sat him down on the couch and pulled out her phone, sitting next to him and running her fingers through his hair as she placed the order. By the time she had ordered and paid, Lucifer was lying with his head in her lap, and her fingers still carding through his hair.</p><p>“It’ll be here in half an hour,” she told him, not getting much response. She wasn’t sure what to do now, but decided to just talk to him, whether he heard her or not. She would keep it to happy subjects though. “Linda and Amenadiel will be happy to see you again. So will Charlie. We’ve told him all about you and he’s dying to meet you. He’s fifteen now in case you’ve lost track of time down there. He’s tried to sneak out a few times and fly down there to meet you, but Amenadiel says that his wings aren’t quite developed enough to fly between the dimensions yet to get there. That’s probably a good thing if you’re this bad off huh?” she chuckled weakly. “Amenadiel told him that you wouldn’t want him down there, even for a visit, but teenagers don’t listen so well.”</p><p>She continued talking, telling him about Linda and Amenadiel and Charlie, but not mentioning her parents or touching on her own life since that would bring the subject to the foreground. She wanted to wait until he was stronger before she gave him that news, and she didn’t even know if he was hearing her and definitely didn’t want to have to give it twice. When the pizza got there, she just asked them to leave it on the bar, knowing that moving would probably make Lucifer sit up and he probably didn’t want some random pizza guy seeing him like this. Once he was gone, Trixie rubbed his shoulder firmly to get his attention and asked, “The food is here. Do you think you can sit up and eat?”</p><p>Lucifer nodded slowly and sat up while Trixie went to get it, setting it in front of him before taking both their drinks to the bar for a refill. By the time she got back he was already finishing his first piece and eating like he was starving. She had two pieces of the extra large pizza and left the rest for him which he finished easily. Once it was gone, he slumped back on the couch and his eyes fluttered closed. “Are you tired? Do you want to get some sleep?” she asked, rubbing his shoulder firmly again.</p><p>When Lucifer nodded, Trixie got up and helped him to his feet, leading him to the bedroom. She pulled back the blanket and sheet and helped him in, but he grabbed her hand before she could leave and had a wild look in his eyes. “Do you want me to stay?” she asked, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.</p><p>“P-please…” he croaked out, sounding so desperate that she couldn’t have said no if she wanted to. She was going to clean up a little bit, but that could wait.</p><p>“Okay,” she said gently as she climbed into bed next to him. “It’s okay. Just sleep, Lucifer. I’ll be here,” she promised. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, her back to his front as he laid on his side and curled up around her and Trixie could feel the tension fading from his body, but not completely so she started to hum. It was the song that she’d written for him a few years ago, and the first thing that came to mind. She didn’t dare sing the words though, but the humming seemed to be enough because he was soon asleep and Trixie was free to let her tears fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite having taken a few hours to fall asleep, Trixie was the first one awake the next morning, still wrapped in Lucifer’s arms. She knew that she had promised to be there, but she also really needed to use the bathroom. She wouldn’t be going far though. The time it took to wiggle out of his arms without waking him up was almost enough to make the trip unnecessary, but she made it. By the time she got back though, Lucifer was twitching and whimpering in his sleep, so she quickly climbed back into the bed, getting behind him this time since he was curled up in a tight ball. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his head. “It’s okay, Lucifer. You’re home. You’re safe. I’ve got you. I’m here,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’m here. You’re okay.” </p><p>Lucifer startled awake, almost dumping Trixie off the bed as he looked around with wild eyes, but she just kept rubbing his back and whispering gently to him until he calmed and relaxed. She flashed back to the feral cat she’d found hurt and nursed back to health as a teenager. The cat had acted very much like this and that thought had a lump growing in her throat again, but she pushed it away. “Are you hungry?” she asked and he nodded. “There isn’t any food here, but I can order us something and maybe after breakfast I can do a little shopping.” His head spun around to look at her fearfully so she rubbed his back again. “Or not. It’s okay. Maybe I’ll have Linda bring some food by instead?” she suggested. </p><p>Lucifer looked torn before he managed to say, “J-just her.” </p><p>Trixie nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell her not to tell anyone else yet. It’ll be okay. Lets go get some breakfast first though.” She got up and helped him up and to the living room, grabbing her phone on the way and putting in an order at the coffee shop around the corner. Muffins and pastries wasn’t the best breakfast, but it would be here quick. Sure enough it wasn’t fifteen minutes later before the elevator dinged and Trixie had them sit it on the bar again, waiting until they left to leave Lucifer’s side to go get it. “I’m guessing you want some Irish in your coffee?” Trixie said with a chuckle, getting an almost smile from Lucifer as he nodded. She added as much scotch as she could to fill up the cup before handing it to him and grabbing two muffins for herself before handing the rest of the assortment to Lucifer. </p><p>Despite the fact that he had much more than she did, they finished eating at roughly the same time and Trixie went to call Linda. She would need to charge her phone after this. While it was ringing she poured Lucifer a scotch and grabbed herself a glass of water. “Trix? Is everything okay? You never call this early,” Linda asked as she answered. </p><p>“Are you alone?” Trixie asked as she handed Lucifer his drink and sat back down. </p><p>“Just a minute,” Linda said and Trixie could hear moving around before she was back. “I am now. What’s wrong?” </p><p>“I need a little favor,” Trixie told her. “And I need you to not tell anyone for a little while.” </p><p>Linda’s eyes widened, forming a suspicion, but she still quickly agreed. “What do you need?” </p><p>“I need you to do some grocery shopping and bring it to the penthouse,” she told her. <br/>“Th-the pent…he…he’s back?” she guessed, not at all the suspicion she had been forming. <br/>“Yeah. He got back last night. He’s just…” she didn’t want to go into detail with him right there, with his head in her lap again and not knowing how much he was hearing. </p><p>“He’s in bad shape isn’t he,” Linda said sadly. “And he’s right there so you don’t want to say much more.” </p><p>“Exactly,” Trixie said with a smile, glad that Linda got her so well. She would be glad for her professional opinion too. She was muddling through, but some advice couldn’t hurt. </p><p>“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Do you think I should get stuff that can just be thrown together or stuff to cook?” she asked, knowing how much Lucifer enjoyed cooking. <br/>“A little of both I think,” Trixie told her. She also knew how much Lucifer liked to cook, but he wasn’t really in any state to do so right now. If he wasn’t up to it by the time they ran out of simple stuff, she could take over the cooking until he could. She wasn’t nearly as good as him at it, but her food was decent enough. </p><p>“Okay. I should be about an hour or so,” Linda told her. “Maybe a little longer depending on how many questions I have to dodge on the way out,” she chuckled. </p><p>“Thank you, Linda,” Trixie said relieved as she hung up. She ran her fingers through Lucifer’s hair and realized that charging her phone wasn’t going to happen right now. She didn’t have the heart to move him at the moment. It should last at least until Linda got here though. She went back to talking to him, telling funny stories about things that Charlie had done when he was younger and the reactions of Linda and Amenadiel. She still shied away from anything regarding herself, her parents, the police, or anything else similar, just sticking to his family as a safe subject. </p><p>By the time Linda got there almost an hour later, she was running out of things to say, and she smiled gratefully at the older woman as she came in. Linda set the groceries on the end of the bar and looked at her quizzically and Trixie used her free hand to point down. Linda nodded and came around the front of the couch, beyond worried by the faraway haunted look in Lucifer’s eyes that didn’t seem to be focusing on anything. “Lucifer?” she said reaching a hand to his shoulder only for him to tense and jerk away like she’d electrocuted him and a wild panicked look to enter his eyes. </p><p>Trixie started rubbing his shoulder and returned her other hand to his hair. “Shh. It’s okay. You’re home. You’re safe,” she said softly in what was almost becoming a mantra by now. </p><p>Linda sat back and watched as he slowly relaxed, feeling bad for doing that to him, but it told her a lot about how bad off he was. That and the fact that he hadn’t even seemed to notice her before settling back into his unfocused gaze. Once he was settled again, she gave Trixie an encouraging smile and said, “Why don’t you come help me put the groceries away?” </p><p>Trixie nodded and grabbed a pillow that she’d left out here for the nights that she fell asleep but didn’t want to sleep in his bed. “I’ll just be in the next room, okay Lucifer? I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she told him, rubbing his shoulder firmly to keep his attention. When he nodded, she got up and slid the pillow under his head, grabbing a few of the bags and following Linda to the kitchen. </p><p>Once the kitchen door was closed, Linda asked, “Has he been like that since last night?” <br/>“He was worse at first,” Trixie told her. “He’s not really talking. Just a few words here and there when he has to. And when I surprise him,” she chuckled. </p><p>“Surprise him how?” Linda asked, wondering what sort of surprises he was managing to take if just a simple touch from her caused that reaction. </p><p>“Well first he was surprised that I was here and I had to tell him who I was.”</p><p>“Well he hasn’t seen you since you were ten so it’s not surprising,” Linda pointed out, hoping to soothe any hurt feelings if Trixie was hiding any. <br/>“I know. And then when I got in the shower with him that’s when I got the most words and focus.”</p><p>“Oh, Trix…you didn’t…” Linda asked worried and sad. </p><p>“No, no. Nothing like that. I promise,” she assured her. Linda was one of the few people who knew about her never-ending crush on the devil. “He was just…so wrecked and falling apart. He needed help. That was all.” Linda breathed out a sigh of relief and continued putting the groceries away. “He’ll be okay right?” Trixie asked in a small voice. </p><p>Linda sighed sadly. “I wish I could give you an answer there, but I just don’t know. Logically, I would say yes. He’s been to hell before and spent much longer there than this and he bounced back. Then again, everyone has their breaking point, and I have no idea what happened to him down there. He’s responding to you though and that’s a good sign.” </p><p>“It is?” Trixie asked hopefully. </p><p>“Yes. I guess I would liken it to a baby bird imprinting on the first thing they see. Consciously or not, he’s latched onto you as his safety. His anchor. I don’t want you to feel pressured into staying though if you don’t want to. We can get him through it either way.”</p><p>“I’m staying,” Trixie said firmly. “I can do this.”</p><p>“It’s not going to be easy, Trix,” Linda told her. “He’s in bad shape and there’s no telling how long it will take him to snap out of it.” </p><p>“I know. I’ve got this. Just tell me what to do,” Trixie told her. </p><p>Linda nodded. “Okay. It looks like you’ve been doing well so far though. Getting him to eat and sleep and shower is a good thing. Otherwise, just talk to him. Give him something to ground him. Have you mentioned your parents?” </p><p>Trixie shook her head. “No. I didn’t want to throw that at him until he’s either feeling better or specifically asks.” </p><p>“Okay good. That’s good thinking. If he asks though, don’t keep it from him. You know how he is. Though by the time he’s up to asking, he should be ready to hear it. And…one other thing,” Linda said nervously. </p><p>“What?” Trixie asked worriedly. </p><p>“It’s not completely uncommon in situations like this for someone to have…violent episodes,” she told him. </p><p>“Lucifer would never hurt me,” Trixie argued. </p><p>“I agree. If he was in his right mind, he never would. But he’s not in his right mind at the moment and if it did happen, there’s no guarantee he would even see /you/ at all.” When she noticed Trixie accept that statement, she told her. “If that happens, I need you to do whatever you can to get away and call Amenadiel.” </p><p>“He doesn’t want anyone else to know…”</p><p>“If it’s that or hurting you, you know what he would choose,” Linda told her. “Remember that he’s an angel. He’s much stronger than any human. If he loses it, Amenadiel is the only one that can hold him back. Please promise me you’ll remember that and make the call if you need to.”</p><p>“I promise,” Trixie told her, despite not thinking she would need it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I should get back in there,” Trixie said as the last of the groceries were put away.</p><p>“Okay, kiddo,” Linda said pulling her into a hug. “If you need anything, advice, to talk, to vent, a break, whatever, you just call okay?”</p><p>“I will. Thanks,” Trixie said hugging her back tightly. She’d needed this. Seeing Lucifer so broken was just so hard for her, but she refused to turn away. She would be whatever he needed for as long as he needed her. He would have done the same for her.</p><p>When they came out of the kitchen, they saw that Lucifer had fallen into a fitful sleep, and they both smiled sadly at him as Linda left. Trixie decided not to wake him unless he got worse than the occasional twitches and whimpers, but she did start humming, hoping that would help and it definitely seemed to. The first thing she did was plug in her phone and then she started cleaning up. She got the breakfast and dinner mess picked up and thrown away before taking the two glasses from last night and washing them in the bar sink so she could stay in the room with him. </p><p>Once that was done, she grabbed her composition book and sat down, humming the melodies as she worked them out. It wasn’t long before her phone buzzed and she grabbed it to see a text from Linda offering to go by her apartment and pack her a bag. She texted a back, ‘please. Thank you,’ before she got back to work, losing herself in the music she was writing. It was harder not playing as she did, but she didn’t want to wake Lucifer up yet and the humming was helping enough to get her by. At least for the melodies. </p><p>When Linda came back an hour and a half later she just smiled and nodded as she left a duffel bag on the floor by the elevator. Trixie waved and mouthed, ‘thank you,’ as she left again, resolving to get up and get the bag later on. Trixie was jolted out of her thoughts by a sharp cry from Lucifer as she sat straight up on the couch, looking around frantically. She knocked her book to the floor as she got up and rushed over to him, slowing down when she noticed him flinch away from her. “Sorry, Lucifer. I’m sorry. It’s okay,” she said softly as she sat down slowly. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was past lunchtime. “Are you hungry?” </p><p>“Y-yes. Please,” Lucifer said, picking up his discarded glass and finishing his drink. </p><p>Trixie smiled brightly at the words that could have been gotten across with a nod. “Okay. I’ll go grab us something, but I’ll get you a refill first.” </p><p>When she came back with a stack of sandwiches, he took the three she brought him, and gave her a half smile. “Th-thank you.” </p><p>She squeezed his hand. “You’re welcome, Lucifer.” His mental presence didn’t last long though, because he was staring into space again a few minutes later as he ate and drank mechanically. Trixie refilled his glass again as she cleaned up when they were done. </p><p>It was about an hour later before he refocused again and noticed the book on the floor. “You write music?” he asked curiously as he picked it up. Trixie blushed a little bit, but nodded. “Do you play too?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I’m not as good as you or anything, but I get by.” </p><p>Lucifer smiled slightly as he asked, “Will you? It’s been so long…”</p><p>Trixie’s breath hitched at the longing she could hear in his voice. “Of course,” Trixie told him, getting up and going to the piano, taking her book with her, but not playing anything of hers right now. She just played older classical music that he would recognize and some of the few things she knew by heart. She looked over at him every so often to see his head leaning against the back of the couch, his eyes closed, and the ghost of a smile on his face. She would have thought he was asleep again if not for the way his glass raised to his lips every few minutes. Her heart felt like it shed a million pounds when he got up and went to refill his drink about half an hour after she started playing. She knew now that he would be okay. It would take time and some TLC but he would get there. </p><p>When she stopped around dinnertime, she flexed her hands, not really used to playing like that for so long. Usually when she played nowadays it was brief periods with breaks to note things down in between. “Are you hungry? I could whip up some spaghetti or something for dinner,” she offered. </p><p>“That would be wonderful. Thank you,” Lucifer told her, feeling a little more settled now. He was still prone to the long moments of disassociation though, and often slipped into them over the course of the evening.</p><p>When it started getting late and he started nodding off a bit, she prompted him to bed and asked, “Do you want me to stay?” </p><p>Lucifer looked uncertain. He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t know if he could handle sleeping alone right now. He didn’t know how to tell her how much comfort he got from her presence. He settled on a simple, “If you wish.” </p><p>She could see how much he wanted her to so she just nodded and climbed into bed with him, scooting her back against his chest. She smiled when she could feel the tension leaving his body as he wrapped his arms around her. “Goodnight, Lucifer.” </p><p>“Goodnight, urchin,” he whispered back, burying his face in her hair and letting himself drift off. There was a reason that he seldom slept alone on Earth, and the sex was only part of it. The next morning, Lucifer started awake and his eyes snapped open, but he managed not to wake Trixie up and get himself under control. Once he was breathing normally again, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and slid out of bed, going to pour himself a drink and cook some breakfast. </p><p>Trixie woke up shortly after to the smell of something burning and ran into the kitchen just before the smoke alarm started going off. Long enough to see Lucifer standing at the stove, with the faraway look on his face that the smoke alarm startled him out of. He quickly grabbed the pans and pulled them from the stove just as Trixie got over there to turn the stove off. “Guess I’m not quite up to cooking yet,” Lucifer said with a huff, feeling like an idiot. </p><p>Trixie gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed his back soothingly. “Sure you are. You just need a little help. Let’s try this again,” she told him, leading him back to the prep area as she scraped out the pans into the trash and wiped out all the burnt residue. By the time she had them back on the stove he was ready to start laying the bacon and then poured an omelet into one of the pans. When he started spacing out, Trixie gave his shoulder a firm rub to bring him back to the present and he gave her a grateful smile. Both for saving breakfast and for not saying anything and making a big deal of it. </p><p>This time breakfast went better and Trixie dug in with gusto. “I forgot how good your omelets were,” she told him. </p><p>“How did you end up getting into music?” he asked her, hoping the conversation would keep him in the present. The other place he went wasn’t nearly so pleasant. </p><p>Trixie looked a little embarrassed. “Well…after you left, Mom brought me by here. She said she was sure you wouldn’t mind if I said goodbye that way.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all,” Lucifer assured her. </p><p>“And I wanted something to remember you by so I kinda…took a couple of your old CDs. I still have them if you want them back though. They’re still in perfect condition and all.” </p><p>“It’s fine, urchin,” Lucifer chuckled. </p><p>“Well I got a Bach and a Mozart and kinda fell in love with them and that’s when I started piano lessons,” she told him. “It probably would have just stayed a hobby but then…something happened when I was nineteen that made me…really take refuge in the music. I had just been spinning my wheels trying to figure out what I wanted to do anyway and decided to major in music.”</p><p>“And how did your parents feel about your new direction? For that matter do they even know you’re here? I would have expected at least your father to be barging in here by now,” Lucifer chuckled. </p><p>Trixie swallowed around the lump in her throat and took a few deep breaths. She didn’t want to do this now, but she knew that Linda was right. Since he’d brought them up, he wouldn’t appreciate having it hidden from him. “They’re…they’re gone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gone…how…” Lucifer asked, feeling the roaring wave of white noise in his head again that he was trying to hold back. </p><p>Trixie led them back to the living room for this conversation, having to steer Lucifer, though he was still mostly present. “It was…six years ago for Dad. That’s what made me turn so hard to music. There was a hostage situation and…his distraction saved twelve kids. He was a hero. They even did a big piece on him in the paper. I hated it, but I was so proud of him at the same time, you know?” Trixie sniffled and suddenly found herself wrapped in Lucifer’s arms again. It seemed it was his turn to offer her comfort. </p><p>“And your…your mother?” he asked hollowly. </p><p>“A car accident two years ago. There was a freak storm. Lightning struck another car and sent it out of control. It hit Mom and her car rolled down the ravine. By the time Amenadiel got there it was…was too late.” Lucifer’s arms tightened around him, but she could feel the trembling in them and a glance up at his face said that he was gone again. She didn’t blame him. She wished that she had that escape handy. Though she suspected that where he went was even less pleasant. She just turned her face into his chest and let herself cry. At least she had an excuse now. It was as much for him as for her parents though. She had cried most of her tears for them years ago. Seeing him take the news so hard though was breaking her heart all over again. </p><p>She knew that he was back when she felt his hand rubbing up and down her arm soothingly and she reined her tears in. She had been trying not to ask, but she couldn’t help herself. “Since you didn’t know does that mean that they’re not…you know…”</p><p>“No, child. They’re not in hell. And believe me I would have noticed. They’re safe in heaven,” he assured her, glad that it was the truth. If ever there were a situation that would have tempted him to lie that would have been it. He had kept an eye out for all the names that arrived in hell while he was there though. Watching out for anyone that he knew. </p><p>Trixie let out a breath of relief. “I thought they would be. In heaven, I mean. But you never really know…” </p><p>Lucifer nodded understandingly. “And music helped you?” he asked, glad that she’d had that to turn to. He also turned to music when he was in pain. </p><p>“Yeah. It really did. My music teacher used to say ‘make your pain productive’. The first song I ever wrote was for Dad,” she told him. </p><p>“I would love to hear it if you’re willing to share,” he said gently. </p><p>Trixie hesitated a moment before nodding. That was one that she’d never shared before. She’d never even tried to sell it. It was her first attempt and not very good. The only person who’d heard it was her mother, but since Lucifer asked… “Okay, just remember it was my first try at writing a song.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded encouragingly as she got up and headed to the piano. He could see why she was nervous. Objectively speaking, as a musician, it wasn’t very good. It was good for a first song from an inexperienced writer, but overall, it needed work. As a memorial to her father though, it was beautiful and when she returned to the couch he told her so. “That was a fitting tribute. I’m sure he would love it.” </p><p>She smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder. She didn’t ask him for an objective critique. She knew enough about music now to know better and since he didn’t lie, she didn’t really want to know. The fact that he heard the emotion in it and was evaluating it based on that was enough. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Did you write one for your mother too?” he asked curiously. </p><p>“Yeah. That one I sold. Along with the one I wrote for…for you,” she said biting her lip, not sure why she told him that. </p><p>“You wrote one for me?” he asked in surprise turning to look at her. </p><p>She nodded. “That one was actually the final for my songwriting class. I got an A.” </p><p>“Can I hear it?” he asked hopefully. He’d never heard a song written for him before. Not specifically. There were plenty of songs about the devil, but that wasn’t /him/. </p><p>“Yeah. I have the band’s recording of it somewhere in my phone here,” she pulled it out of her pocket, but he took her hands and covered her phone. </p><p>“Not their version. Yours. Please.” </p><p>“O-okay,” she said hesitantly. Hers was a lot more emotional than the hard rock that it became. She got up and went back to the piano and he moved to the other side of the couch so that he could see her better as she played it. She started it out in a haunting key and after a beautiful bridge began to sing. “Thrown out, tossed away, into the fires of tragedy; the punishment doesn’t fit the crime, just the punishers depravity. The giving child, made a villain, forced to cruelty; ruling over the face of evil, lost in misery.” </p><p>Lucifer swallowed around the lump in his throat as the first verse ended. Not just the words but the haunting music going along with it, he felt like she was seeing straight into his soul. Then the chorus started and his tears began to fall. “Sometimes the villain is just an illusion; that hides a broken soul; why can’t people understand; he has to play his role; Sometimes what you think you know; isn’t always true; because deep inside this villain; beats the heart of a hero too.” </p><p>Trixie opened her eyes as she finished the chorus and saw the white-knuckle grip he had on his glass and the tears streaming down his cheeks and stopped abruptly. “Sorry. I shouldn’t…”</p><p>“Please,” Lucifer rasped out. “Don’t…don’t stop. Keep going.” </p><p>Trixie bit her lip in indecision before nodding and taking a deep breath, picking back up from the last line of the chorus. “Because deep inside this villain; beats the heart of a hero too…” She continued on with the second verse where he reaches out a hand in kindness only to have it slapped away. Where people always turn away from him in fear. The last verse was about his honesty despite no one believing in him and how he deserved love and kindness too. </p><p>When she finished with the last chorus, the final notes felt like they hung in the air forever as she went back over to the couch and sat down, giving him some space this time, not sure how he felt about the song given the tears that were still falling. He quickly closed the distance between them though and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She wrapped one arm around his back and ran her other hand through his hair as she felt the warm tears falling on her neck. </p><p>When Trixie felt him collecting himself a few minutes later she asked, “Was that okay? I mean…I never wanted to hurt you, I just…” </p><p>Lucifer leaned back and put a finger over her lips before pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. “You didn’t hurt me, Beatrice. Just the opposite. It was…perfect.” He didn’t really have any other words for it. It did hurt in a way, but not in a bad way. More in a way that was healing at the same time. To know that someone understood. Somehow. She had managed to capture his entire essence in that one song. Good, bad, and in-between. The fact that she had only been a child when he last knew her completely baffled him. How had she seen so much so clearly at that age? “What did you call it?” he asked curiously, wiping his tears. </p><p>“Heart of the Devil. The band that did it renamed it Devil’s Heart though,” she told him. </p><p>“I like yours better,” he said with a smile and she grinned at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re a songwriter then,” he said conversationally. </p><p>Trixie snorted. “I’m a waitress mostly. Songwriting doesn’t exactly pay the bills. At least not yet anyway.” </p><p>Lucifer frowned in disapproval. “You should follow your passion not be stuck in a menial job making it a hobby.” </p><p>Trixie chuckled. “In a perfect world, maybe, but reality is a little different.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed. “I knew I should have stuck around long enough to make sure that people were taken care of,” he mumbled. “You have a gift, Beatrice. Quit waitressing. I have more money than I could ever need. I’ll take care of you while you follow your dreams. I have many properties you can choose from or you can stay in the spare room here and I can help you if you wish, but don’t let your talent go to waste.” </p><p>“I…you want…you think…” Trixie stammered, beyond floored by the offer. The fact that he thought she was that good meant more than all the money in the world to her. She knew how little money mattered to him, so she didn’t read more into it than he meant, especially since he’d said she could stay in the spare room, but it was still huge. “I’ll think about it,” she promised. She had called out for the rest of the week anyway to be here and help him so the decision might end up being taken out of her hands anyway. Still, this wasn’t something to decide on a whim. This was a major life change and she had gotten her mother’s independent streak so allowing him to ‘take care of her’ wasn’t something she could just accept so easily. </p><p>Lucifer nodded and asked to hear some more of her music. Particularly the song she wrote for her mother. She played a few more songs for him before lunch and they headed to the kitchen together. “If you want to do the sauce, I can do up some pasta,” Trixie offered. She had felt a little out of place this morning being by his side to keep him focused without actually doing anything. Lucifer nodded in agreement. “And maybe after lunch you could play a little?” she asked hopefully. </p><p>Lucifer gave her a wry look before lifting his hands for her to see. She winced when she saw how badly they were shaking. “It will likely be a few more days before I’m up to playing anything, I’m afraid,” he told her. </p><p>She took his hands in hers and gave them a comforting squeeze. “That’s okay. Take your time.” </p><p>After lunch she put on a movie for background noise if nothing else, and it seemed that he had pushed himself a bit too hard during the morning and spent most of the afternoon in and out of his catatonic state, and Trixie spent quite a bit of time running her hand through his hair to soothe him when his trembling got too bad. The next day went much the same way. He was mostly okay in the morning, with or without music, but seemed to run out of steam after lunch. </p><p>The nights were the worst though. It seemed the better he was during the day the worse he was at night. Trixie’s fourth night there it all came to a head. It was around three in the morning and was trembling and whimpering in his sleep, so Trixie rolled to her back and reached out to brush over his cheek which sometimes soothed him back to sleep. Other times she had to wake him up all the way. Unfortunately, this wasn’t either of those times. This was a completely new one. </p><p>Lucifer’s eyes snapped open, glowing a bright red, and his hand gripped her wrist tightly. Trixie gasped as he immediately straddled her and pinned her down, grabbing her other wrist in one smooth move. His face faded into the red scared vision of the devil that her mother had told her about but she hadn’t seen yet. She forced back her fear, not of him or his appearance exactly, but fear of what was about to happen if he didn’t snap out of it. She forced her voice even and gentle as she said, “It’s okay, Lucifer. You’re home. You’re safe. No one here is going to hurt you.” She saw his face flickering between his normal look and the devil look and could tell by his eyes that he was trying to come back and regain control. She forced herself not to wince as the grip on her wrists tightened. “It’s just me, Lucifer. Beatrice. You’re safe. I promise. It’s okay,” she kept going, repeating everything one more time before his face solidified in his usual look, and he jumped off her like he was scalded. </p><p>“Fuck,” she heard him mutter as he blew out of the room so fast she would swear that he flew. She sighed sadly and took a moment to massage her aching wrists before getting up and going to look for him. If he left the penthouse completely she would call in reinforcements, but hopefully he hadn’t gone far. </p><p>She found him out on the balcony, drink in his hand and looking like he would have contemplated jumping if he was human. “Are you okay?” Trixie asked softly, walking up and putting a hand on his bare back, ignoring her slight shiver at being out here in a tank top and flannel pants. </p><p>“I should be the one asking you that question,” Lucifer said, voice dripping with self-hatred. </p><p>“I’m okay. Now it’s your turn,” Trixie replied, heart breaking for him. </p><p>“You should go,” Lucifer told her, unable to believe that she was still here in the first place. He had come so close to hurting her. Killing her even. If she was smart she would have bolted the second he let her go. It was why he came out here in the first place. So he wouldn’t have to watch her leave. </p><p>“No I shouldn’t,” she said firmly. </p><p>Lucifer huffed and turned, knocking her hand away from him as he took a step back. “I could have /killed/ you Beatrice!” he snapped. </p><p>“But you didn’t,” she told him, allowing him to keep his distance for the moment. “You recognized me and stopped yourself.” </p><p>“/You/ stopped me,” he snarled as he turned back to overlook the city. </p><p>Trixie snorted derisively. “No. I didn’t. I couldn’t have fought you if I wanted to and you know it. All I did was talk to you. YOU are the one who stopped.”</p><p>“I’m still too dangerous. What if I can’t stop next time?” he asked, voice wavering. </p><p>Trixie moved back over to him and put her hand on his back again. “You will,” she said gently.</p><p>“You can’t know that,” he said brokenly, shoulders slumping. </p><p>“I do know that, Lucifer. Because even your subconscious would never hurt me. You could have killed me before I even blinked back there, but you didn’t. You restrained me first. To assess the threat.” </p><p>“I was out of control.” </p><p>“Yes. You were a little. But not completely,” she told him. </p><p>“I can’t risk this again, Beatrice…if I hurt you…” </p><p>She moved over and leaned against his side. “Then lets see what we can do to minimize the risk okay?” she suggested. “Maybe we can ask Linda to come by in the morning and see if she has any ideas. Maybe even figure out why the nights are getting worse for you.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed heavily and nodded. He wasn’t really ready to see anyone yet, but in this case it was more than necessary. If she refused to leave then he needed help convincing her. Once Linda knew what happened she would make her leave. He couldn’t even believe it was needed though. He’d essentially attacked her. Threatened her with his devil face. She should be running for the hills. One of the lines from her song jumped into his head at that moment sending a flare through his heart. ‘Sometimes the villain is just an illusion that hides a broken soul’. Could she really still see him that way, even after this? “Let me see your wrists?” he asked, turning and taking her arms gently in his. He needed to see that he hadn’t broken anything. She winced slightly when he flexed them and his eyes flashed with pain. “So I did hurt you then.” </p><p>“It’s not so bad,” she assured him. “Nothings broken and I don’t think they’re even sprained. I should be fine in a couple days if not sooner.” </p><p>“When Linda gets here in the morning, you need to go see a doctor. Please. At least for my peace of mind. Let them tell you that you’re fine,” Lucifer all but begged. </p><p>“Okay. If it will make you feel better,” she agreed. “Now let’s go back to bed. We can still get a few hours of sleep in.” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No, I’m up. You go ahead though.” He wasn’t going to risk another incident tonight. Not for anything. </p><p>“Well if you’re up then I’m up so we might as well go have some breakfast,” she told him. She wasn’t going to let him sit out here and brood alone for hours. There was no telling what idiotic ideas he might get. For all she knew she would wake up again and find that he’d gone back to hell or something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not hungry. You go ahead,” he told her, not looking away from the skyline. </p><p>“Promise you won’t go anywhere while I’m gone? Or go anywhere at all today? Please?” Trixie asked, worried about him bolting due to guilt. </p><p>Lucifer sighed. “I promise,” he said wearily. </p><p>Trixie smiled and pulled him tighter in a hug before letting go and heading to the kitchen. All that adrenaline made her more than a little hungry even though it was only a little after three am. She poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to eat. Now that she was in better light, she could see the beginning of bruises forming on her wrists and she was glad that the lighting on the balcony sucked. Lucifer would have been even more freaked out to see that. At least there was one good thing about him not eating with her. She only hoped that she would be able to hide it until after she saw a doctor. </p><p>She took her time with breakfast, not leaving the kitchen until almost four and she headed back out to the balcony. “You never answered my question from earlier. Are you okay?” </p><p>“No,” he said wearily, but didn’t elaborate. </p><p>“Do you want to come in and watch a movie or something?” she asked. </p><p>“Not particularly.” </p><p>“Do you want to be left alone?” </p><p>“Yes, please,” he said with a sigh. </p><p>She smiled sadly and nodded. “Okay. But if you need anything I’ll be right inside,” she told him. When he nodded she went in and turned on the television, but didn’t really watch much of anything, more worried about Lucifer. She spent most of her time watching him, taking in the slump of his shoulders that seemed to get more pronounced the longer he was out there. She kept a close eye on the time, knowing that Linda always woke up at five am and at five minutes past, she took the phone and called her. </p><p>“Trix? Is everything okay?” Linda asked. </p><p>“Not really. We could use your help if you have some time this morning,” Trixie told her. </p><p>“I have a few appointments this morning, but nothing that can’t be rescheduled. What happened?” </p><p>“I’m gonna go ahead and give you my side of the story since he’s blowing it up into some huge thing. He had a nightmare and apparently it was a really bad one and when I touched him he woke up, pinned me to the bed and flashed his red eyes and devil face at me. He was talked down pretty easily and I’m fine except for a bit of bruising around my wrists that he’s insisting I go to the doctor to have checked when you get here.” </p><p>“So other than gripping your wrists too tightly he didn’t hurt you?” Linda asked to be sure. </p><p>“No. He didn’t, though he’s acting like he practically killed me. He agreed to talk to you if you can come by at some point this morning.” </p><p>“Give me fifteen minutes to get ready and I’ll head that way before the office,” Linda promised. </p><p>“Thank you, Linda. I’m gonna stay until you get here before I head to a doctor.” </p><p>“That’s probably a good idea,” Linda told her with a chuckle. She knew how Lucifer tended to overreact sometimes. </p><p>Once she hung up, Trixie went to the balcony. “Linda will be here in about forty-five minutes,” she told him. </p><p>“I suppose I should go grab a shower and get dressed then,” he said with a sigh turning away from the balcony. When he came out of his room half an hour later he was neatly pressed and back in a suit again, ready to pretend he was just fine. </p><p>Trixie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the act and she knew that Linda would see right through it. She was fully expecting the wad of cash that Lucifer handed her for the doctor, and was willing to accept it this time. Partially because she didn’t have the money for a doctor visit and partially because she was only going because of him anyway. Because he wanted the reassurance, that was. Not because he caused her to need medical attention. She headed to the spare room where she had put her stuff to get dressed and came out just as Linda was stepping off the elevator. </p><p>Trixie stopped to give Linda a hug on her way out and Linda pulled back and looked at her wrists herself before nodding and letting her go. It really wasn’t that bad. Sure an x-ray to be certain wouldn’t go amiss, but she’d had worse herself just from Amenadiel forgetting himself for a moment during sex. Angelic strength could be tricky that way. Lucifer was sitting on the couch when she came in, drink in hand, so Linda sat in the chair across from him. Before she could say anything, Lucifer said, “I tried to get her to leave. She wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Why do you think she should leave?” Linda asked. </p><p>“She didn’t tell you what happened?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“She told me that you freaked out after a nightmare and pinned her to the bed for a few minutes before you realized and let her go,” Linda said. “Is that not what happened?” </p><p>“I almost killed her, Linda,” Lucifer snapped. “I was so close to snapping I could feel it.” </p><p>“But you didn’t,” Linda told him. She was a lot more worried than she seemed, but she knew that showing it would just make things so much worse. “You kept control and let her talk you down.” They needed to get past this incident before they could talk prevention. </p><p>“And what about next time?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“Why don’t we talk about preventing a next time instead,” Linda suggested. “Is she sharing a bed with you?” she asked. </p><p>“With clothes on. We aren’t…I wouldn’t…” </p><p>“Lucifer. Relax. You’re both adults and whatever your relationship, that’s between the two of you, though my professional opinion is that you should wait until you’re healed a little more before considering romance, but that’s beside the point. I asked because it will help us figure out how to prevent future issues, not because I was judging.” </p><p>Lucifer let out a breath of relief, but couldn’t help but ask incredulously, “So you wouldn’t have a problem with it if Beatrice and I /were/ together?” That thought baffled him. He could tell by the way that she talked that Linda was the closest thing to a mother figure she had left, so how could she be okay with her dating the devil? Especially with how dangerous he was proving to be. </p><p>“No, I wouldn’t. It’s not as if you wouldn’t treat her well…”</p><p>“Have you seen her wrists?” Lucifer scowled. </p><p>“And the fact that you’re here talking to me about it, and as worried about it as you are proves my point. I can’t tell you aren’t ready to see anyone yet, but you put that aside for her sake. You’re doing everything you can to prevent it from happening again. I’m sure she’s told you this, but I’m going to tell you as well. This wasn’t your fault. You are suffering and dealing with it the best you can. You didn’t intentionally hurt her and she and I both know that you never would.” </p><p>Lucifer huffed. “Okay. Fine. So how do we prevent this from happening again?” </p><p>“Well let’s start with figuring out how it happened in the first place. Do you often have nightmares like that?” </p><p>“Well I have nightmares most every night, which is why she’s been sleeping there. It…helps. They’ve been getting worse the last few nights though.” </p><p>“Okay. So has anything changed to make them worse?” </p><p>Lucifer shrugged. “I’ve been able to get out of my head more often, but that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“You’re right. It is a good thing. But it can also mean that the things that you’re suppressing that way are coming out at night instead,” Linda told him. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do about that,” Lucifer said wearily. </p><p>“Well to start with you need to stop suppressing things. You need to find some way to get it out. Talking, music, exercise, something. You need an outlet,” she told him. </p><p>Lucifer snorted. Music was usually his outlet. He held up his shaking hands. “I can hardly play like this, can I?” </p><p>“Then talk. If not to me, then to her,” Linda told him. </p><p>“You want me to expose her to the horrors of hell?” Lucifer asked incredulously. </p><p>Linda smiled. “She’s tougher than you think, Lucifer. Remember that Maze was her ‘favorite aunt’ during her formative years. You really think that she doesn’t already know at least some of what you would tell her?” </p><p>“I don’t want to traumatize her,” Lucifer said worriedly. </p><p>“Then start small. Every little bit helps and I think you’ll find that talking about it even a little bit will help your nightmares be a little less intense,” she told him, noticing that he hadn’t even considered talking to her and just jumped straight to Trixie. In a way she was glad. She didn’t really want those horrors. She didn’t know if she could handle it. Not like Trixie could. She was probably more like Lucifer than he realized and if he could go through it, she could handle hearing about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer nodded. “I’ll consider that. Any other ideas?” </p><p>“Perhaps some sort of code word you can set up between the two of you. Something that will help clue you in that you’re not in a nightmare. Something that you’d never hear there. It may not completely help prevent incidents, but it can defuse them quicker and easier before anyone ends up hurt,” she told him. “And you may also be interested to know, that she promised from the start to do anything possible to get away and call Amenadiel if she ever feels unsafe.”</p><p>“So you expected this? You expected me to hurt her?” Lucifer asked both hurt at the implication and surprised that she would let her stay. </p><p>“Not expected, no, but it was a possibility. You have all the signs of rather severe post traumatic stress, which is completely understandable under the circumstances. People suffering that way can be rather unpredictable and violent outbursts happen. She knows that you would never forgive yourself for hurting her and won’t hesitate to call for help if she needs it,” Linda assured him. </p><p>“If she can get away…” Lucifer trailed off as an idea hit him. “Thank you doctor. You’ve been most helpful, as always.” </p><p>“What was that idea?” Linda asked warily, glad that he couldn’t just walk out of the office after that right now. There was never any telling how those ideas would go. </p><p>“I still have a few hell-forged blades around. If she always has one on her, then she’ll be able to get away,” Lucifer said. </p><p>“You expect her to hurt you instead?” Linda asked pointedly. </p><p>“It’s not like I expect her to kill me or anything, though I wouldn’t blame her if she did. A simple cut to my arm or something should surprise me enough to loosen my grip and allow her to run.” </p><p>“Or make you actually see her as more of a threat and do the opposite,” Linda pointed out. Lucifer sighed and deflated, knowing she was right. “Still, making sure she has one on hand for an emergency isn’t a bad idea. You both just need to be aware of the dangers if it’s needed.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded. “Any other ideas?” he asked. </p><p>“Perhaps if we knew why it is that her presence helps we could work with that a little more,” Linda suggested leadingly. “Why is it that you’re so comfortable with her, but not ready to see anyone else?” </p><p>Lucifer shrugged. “I don’t know. Possibly because she was here when I got back and she already saw me and helped me through the worst so what more harm can be done?” </p><p>“What is it exactly that’s helped you?” Linda asked. Lucifer flushed as he remembered the first night and shrugged. “She told me about the shower,” Linda told him, wanting him to be free to open up and noticed the look on his face. </p><p>“Do you know that she didn’t even hesitate?” Lucifer asked, as much confused as in awe. “I was about three seconds from a complete emotional collapse and she just stripped down, stepped in, and hugged me. She said I looked like I could use a hug. That was it.” </p><p>“She cared,” Linda pointed out. She knew that she wouldn’t have been able to do that. Not without hesitation at least. Even with them having slept together in the past, the idea of just joining him for a hug wouldn’t have occurred to her. Not until she’d tried talking to him first. That was probably her profession impacting her. The whole talk don’t touch thing, but it still seemed like Trixie was exactly what he needed. </p><p>“Yes. And I don’t even know why. I don’t even know why she was here in the first place,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“Then you should ask her. She might be embarrassed, but she’ll tell you if you ask,” Linda told him. “Is it just the way she cares and acts on it that helps or is there more?” </p><p>“Her music helps. Since I can’t make my own.”</p><p>“That’s something. Maybe put some music on when you go to sleep. If it’s her music and not music in general, you can ask her to record something and set it to play on a loop.”</p><p>“Did you know that she wrote a song about me?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>Linda smiled. “I did know that. I assume she let you hear it?” Lucifer nodded. “Which version? Hers or the recorded version.” </p><p>“Hers. I don’t care how other people who don’t even know me imagine it,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“And what did you think?” Linda asked. </p><p>“It was…insightful,” Lucifer said. </p><p>Linda resisted the urge to smirk. The slight recurrence of tears before he blinked them back as well as the raw emotion shining in his eyes told her the real story. “Yes, I thought so too, though I may have underestimated just how much.” </p><p>As Linda and Lucifer’s conversation devolved into her music, the musician in question was finally getting results from the doctor. “So the x-rays came back clean. Nothing is broken or even fractured. You do have some moderate bruising on both wrists so you’ll be sore for a few days. Your left wrist has a mild sprain. You’ll want to put heat on it for about twenty minutes at least twice a day. I’d also like you to keep it wrapped and elevated for at least a few days, preferably a week. I’m giving you a prescription for an anti-inflammatory painkiller.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Trixie told him, letting him wrap her wrist. This was going to kill Lucifer. </p><p>“Now given the nature of the injuries and the fact that the bruises are in the form of handprints, I have to ask…”</p><p>“No, I’m not being abused,” Trixie cut him off. “A friend just went through a particularly traumatic experience and I’ve been helping him out. I startled him during a violent nightmare and he grabbed me. That’s all.” </p><p>The doctor nodded. Since she didn’t have any other bruises or signs of abuse, he had doubted that was the case, but he had to ask. “Okay. Then you can pick up your prescription at the desk when you check out.”</p><p>Trixie nodded and left. She considered taking the wrapping off and telling Lucifer she was fine, but that would be a lie and he hated those. She just wished she didn’t have to tell him that her wrist was sprained. It also meant that she wouldn’t be able to play for at least a few days too. At least it was only the one wrist. The first one he grabbed before he flipped. It probably got twisted in that move. She definitely wasn’t going to mention the doctor’s question about abuse. That would tear him apart. </p><p>When she got back, she could see that Linda and Lucifer were still talking so she made plenty of noise coming out of the elevator so they would know she was there and she wouldn’t overhear something that she wasn’t supposed to. She had barely made it two steps before Lucifer was in front of her, inspecting the wrapping on her wrist. “So it is bad then.” </p><p>She shook her head. “Not. It’s not bad. It’s just a mild sprain, probably from when you flipped over. The other wrist is good. Just a little bruising. This one will be fine in a few days.” </p><p>Linda jumped in there. “There was once, Amenadiel accidentally sprained my shoulder during sex,” she said with a laugh. </p><p>As little as Trixie wanted to hear about that, she appreciated what Linda was doing and as long as she left out any more details, she could live with it. “I once sprained my knee during sex when we fell out of the bed,” she added. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. He got the point. But it didn’t change the fact that this was an entirely different situation. If he hadn’t been so easily talked down she could have been hurt much worse. At least he had some ideas now on how to prevent it from happening again. “I have /never/ accidentally injured anyone during sex,” he felt the need to point out though. </p><p>“Accidentally? But you have on purpose?” Trixie teased. </p><p>“Only when they asked me too, darling,” Lucifer smirked and winked at her. </p><p>“Well…now that the crisis is over, I should get to the office. I have just enough time to make my first appointment,” Linda said, grabbing her bag and heading for the elevator. She could see the sparks there even if they were both still oblivious. Perhaps that oblivion was a good thing though. At least for a little longer while Lucifer was healing. </p><p>Once Linda left, Trixie and Lucifer went to sit on the couch. “Was Linda able to help?” she asked. </p><p>Lucifer nodded. “Quite a bit actually. Starting with the emergency method, I’m going to get you a hell-forged blade and we’re going to work on a sheath so it stays in reach at all times.”</p><p>“Lucifer, no. I’m not going to hurt you,” she said firmly. </p><p>“Hurting you would hurt me far more than a little cut or two, Beatrice,” Lucifer said seriously. </p><p>Trixie sighed. “Fine. But just for emergencies. If there is no other way. And I already have a few blades like that, so you don’t have to get me one.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded in acceptance. “Also she suggested perhaps recording some of your music on a loop while we are sleeping to help with the nightmares, but I suppose that will have to wait until you can play again,” he said sadly. </p><p>“I have some recordings already,” she told him. “They aren’t like full songs or anything, but little bits that I play with. Recording them and listening later helps me find the flaws. I could put them together.” </p><p>Lucifer smiled. “That would be helpful.” </p><p>“Anything else?” Trixie asked. </p><p>Lucifer looked away and Trixie frowned worriedly. “She just…suggested that I talk to you about…about hell.”  </p><p>“You know I’m here if you’re willing to talk,” Trixie said gently, putting a hand on his arm. </p><p>“I don’t want you to…be traumatized or…or frightened,” Lucifer said hesitantly. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Lucifer. Really. Maze told me a lot already when I was much younger and I was fine then too.” Lucifer sighed and nodded. Maybe start small like the doctor suggested. “I was wondering though…why didn’t she come back with you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer sighed and refilled his drink as he tried to consider how to explain. “She realized…we both did actually…that we had to make a choice. See, human emotions are a liability in hell. A weakness that neither of us could afford. We couldn’t live in both worlds anymore. While there were still things here on Earth that she loved and missed, she chose the uncomplicated life of hell.” </p><p>“And you chose Earth?” Trixie asked. </p><p>“Not exactly,” Lucifer told her. “I didn’t have much of a choice. I was the king and was the only possible king. I /had/ to be there to protect the Earth and to protect Charlie from being forced to take my place.”</p><p>“Yeah. I got that whole story when I got older. But you’re back now though…” she said confused. </p><p>“Yes. I wasn’t…adjusting back to that life as well as Mazikeen. My emotions had been opened too far and I couldn’t put a lid back on them. After the first couple thousand years, we realized that I would never be able to be an effective king again, so we started looking for solutions. We got a system worked out where a group of demons that I can trust are in charge, Maze at the head. It’s a little more complicated than that but that’s the basics. Once that was set up and running well, I was able to make my choice.” </p><p>“So you’re staying then?” Trixie asked hopefully. </p><p>“That’s the plan. I may have to return for emergencies from time to time. Maze has a way to contact me if needed, but otherwise, yes. I’m here for good,” Lucifer told her only to be almost tackled in a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back. </p><p>“Sorry,” she said sheepishly as she let go. “I’ve just missed you is all. I mean, I was hoping you were back for good, but wasn’t really sure…”</p><p>“Can I ask you a question now?” Lucifer cut her off and Trixie nodded. “Why were you here when I got back?” </p><p>She blushed brightly and looked down, picking some non-existent lint from her jeans. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have been. I just…sometimes when I was feeling down…this kinda became my refuge you know? I could come here and brood and no one would bother me.” </p><p>“I don’t mind that you were here. I’m glad someone got some use out of this place while I was gone,” Lucifer assured her. </p><p>Trixie gave a relieved sigh before continuing. “And then, after Mom and Dad…it was a reminder that heaven really did exist and they were up there and happy. It was a way to feel…connected I guess.” </p><p>“I can understand that. But why were you wearing my shirt?” </p><p>Trixie blushed even brighter. “Oh. You noticed that huh?” </p><p>“I did,” Lucifer said, still waiting for an answer. </p><p>Trixie shrugged. “It just…made me feel closer to you. Plus they’re really comfortable,” she chuckled. </p><p>Lucifer barked a laugh. “Yes. They definitely are that.” He allowed her to ignore the first part of her statement since it was clear that she wanted to and he wasn’t really ready for more of an answer on that either. </p><p>“Oh and before I forget,” Trixie suddenly remembered, and part wanting to change the subject. She pulled out a wad of cash from her purse and handed it to him. “What was left after the doctor.” </p><p>Lucifer closed her hand back over it. “Keep it,” he told her. When he noticed her about to protest he said, “Unless it was just entirely coincidental that I arrived while you were on a vacation from work…”</p><p>“I’m not accepting money for helping you, Lucifer,” Trixie said firmly. “No way.” </p><p>“Then think of it as a gift from a friend who has more than enough to a friend who has been struggling,” Lucifer told her. “If had thought about it before I left you would have had that and so much more years ago.” </p><p>“Really?” she said part skeptical and part surprised. </p><p>“Yes, really. If I’d had time I would have made sure that all of the people I cared about were taken care of financially. Including you. Let me make up for that oversight now. Please.” </p><p>Trixie sighed. When he put it like that, she couldn’t exactly say no. To that or his offer from before. She was still going to wait to officially accept though. At least until he was ready to stand on his own two feet again. She pulled out her wallet and put the money in there, not daring to count it lest she do the undignified thing and faint. “Thank you then,” she said with a smile. </p><p>“You’re very welcome,” he told her. </p><p>As their conversation turned to more mundane topics Trixie could see him struggling to hold onto the present and she remembered what Linda said about him needing to talk about it. “Where is your mind going?” she asked gently. He shook his head so she reached out and took his hand. “I’m here, Lucifer. If you need to talk, I’m here.” </p><p>He gripped her hand tightly and all but forced the words past his lips, not wanting to burden her, but wanting even less to end up hurting her worse because he didn’t. “The screams,” he ground out. </p><p>Trixie smiled sadly, glad that he was at least trying. She gave his hand a light tug in invitation and he laid down in their now familiar position with his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair, a little more awkwardly than normal due to her wrist, but it was good enough. “You hear them?” she prompted softly. </p><p>“All the time,” he said shakily as his body began to tremble. “They never stop. Even up here they still echo in my head. Sometimes…sometimes it’s hard to focus.” </p><p>Trixie was starting to understand why he had always seemed so hyper and busy before. Why he drank so much and did so many drugs. Why he loved the club atmosphere. He was trying to drown them out. She wondered if it ever worked and if so, why was he sitting up here in the quiet with her when he could be downstairs. “I can understand that,” she said gently, just trying to keep him talking. </p><p>“I…I used to enjoy them,” he admitted as the tears leaked from his eyes. Trixie just kept stroking his hair. “Way back when the only souls I got were the bad ones. The ones who belonged there. The ones who deserved to scream.” </p><p>“What changed?” Trixie asked gently. </p><p>“Guilt. Humanity started being overrun by guilt. Over everything they did. So many innocents…they don’t deserve it, but I don’t have the power to fix it…” </p><p>“Children?” Trixie asked sympathetically. She knew how he felt about the innocence of children and she had long ago realized that was why he was so uncomfortable with them. He didn’t want to pollute their innocence with his complete lack of. She didn’t agree with that, but she knew that was how he felt. </p><p>“No. At least Dad did that part right,” Lucifer said bitterly. “But still some so young. Too young. Ones that /should/ still be children. They’re the worst. Their screams are so…so…anguished.” </p><p>Trixie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, as much at his emotions as his words. She was realizing that it was guilt he was feeling as much as anything else and she set out to alleviate that. At least as much as she could. That much guilt carried for so long she didn’t think anything could ever make it all go away, but if she could just help a little bit. “You can’t do anything for them, Lucifer,” she said softly. “If you could, you would have. It’s not your fault.” </p><p>“I’m their warden,” he spat as his trembling increased. </p><p>“Because you were forced to be. That was the role you were cast in. It was as much your punishment as it was theirs,” she tried to reason. </p><p>“And yet here I am, escaping my punishment and leaving them to theirs,” Lucifer said as his breath hitched. He’d never considered it like that before. That was it. That was the source of his guilt. His self-hatred. Everything. “The demons…they have no sympathy…I was their only…” </p><p>Trixie leaned down and kissed his temple. “Torturing yourself doesn’t help them, Lucifer. Your sympathy doesn’t help them. You can’t change their fate, but you can change your own.” </p><p>“But they won’t stop screaming,” Lucifer moaned, putting his hands over his ears as if that could stop them getting louder in his head. </p><p>Trixie had no idea if she was doing the right thing here, but it felt right. Linda would know better, but she wasn’t here and it wasn’t like she had time for a telephone consult right now. She shifted so that he was leaning against her chest and wrapped her arms around him. “Because you’re letting them, Lucifer. You’re giving them that power over you. You have to let it go.” She kissed the top of his head. “Let go of the guilt. Understand that you can’t fix it. That it’s not your fault. You are allowed to be happy, Lucifer. Don’t let them continue punishing you for something you don’t deserve.” She could feel him falling deeper into his own head. Apparently that revelation he had was one thing too many. She couldn’t just let him go though. Not when she didn’t know if he would make it back this time. </p><p>“I…I don’t…don’t know how,” he said brokenly as he cried. </p><p>“This is what your father wanted Lucifer,” she tried a different tact. “This is why he sent you there. Gave you that job. He knew that you would feel for them. He used your compassion to break you. Don’t let him win. Fight back,” she told him. “You can’t save them, but you can save yourself. Take back your life.”</p><p>“But if I can’t save them, do I even deserve to be saved?” Lucifer asked heartbrokenly. </p><p>“Yes!” Trixie said vehemently. “Yes, you do. Because you’re not responsible for their fates. Your father is. He took your choices away, Lucifer. He forced you into this role. Don’t give him the satisfaction of letting it break you. Let go of the guilt. Put the blame where it belongs. With him.” She could feel him fighting back. He was coming back to her. Slowly but surely. “Come on. You can do it. Push the screams away. They aren’t your burden to carry anymore, Lucifer. Let it go.” </p><p>He shuddered and turned, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder as he felt the weight lifting off his shoulders. She held him tightly and kissed the top of his head before resting her cheek on it. “There you are,” she said proudly. “You’re back with me now?” She felt him nod against her shoulder. “Are they gone?” she asked, not daring to hope that the problem was completely solved. </p><p>“N-not quite. B-but they’re…quieter…quieter than they’ve ever been,” Lucifer gasped out. </p><p>“Then you’ll get there,” she assured him. “And I’ll be here to help you.” </p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere:</p><p>Fate jumped in the air pumping her fists in victory, popcorn flying off her lap. “Take that you old goat,” she crowed, knowing that he couldn’t hear her and would probably try to kill her again if he could. It had taken a lot of doing to save one of her favorites. She’d even had to convince the bastard that a miracle was necessary to create Chloe Decker in order to break Lucifer. Little did he know that she was just the vessel for her own miracle. Lucifer’s salvation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once his sobs began to subside, Trixie said, “Come on. After the early morning, I think we could both use a nap before lunch,” she prompted. </p><p>“But…we need to get you a blade and set up the music…”</p><p>“It’ll take me five minutes to set up a loop for the music, but I don’t think we’ll actually need any of it anymore. If it makes you feel more comfortable though, you can go grab one of the blades from my bag while I’m taking care of the music.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded and pulled himself shakily to his feet, going into the spare room and grabbing one of the blades from the side pocket of her bag. She was still working on setting it up as she headed to the bedroom, stumbling over the top step since she wasn’t paying attention, which smacked her in the face with a memory and she started giggling. “What’s funny?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>Trixie looked up at him and grinned. “Stairs to your bedroom like a princess,” she teased and even he couldn’t help the tug on the corners of his lips. “Your face was priceless,” she said as she pushed play and got into bed, waiting for him. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled and slid behind her, pulling her into his arms and sliding the blade under her pillow. He bit back the words ‘you’re priceless’ before they could spill out and just closed his eyes, feeling more at peace than he had in as long as he could remember. When he woke up two hours later, the ass pressing against his erection was driving him to all kinds of distraction. He didn’t know if she would be open to the idea, but even if she was, he didn’t want it like that. Not with her. </p><p>He carefully untangled himself and slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom, ignoring his rumpled suit. He really hated sleeping in suits. He had more pressing matters at the moment though. He leaned against the door, preventing her from coming in if she tried, and undid his pants. He took his long aching cock in his hand and started stroking. It didn’t take long at all for the cum to splash over his hand and he leaned his head back in relief. That had been the first time he’d gotten off since hell and he had needed that. </p><p>He took a few deep breaths before cleaning up the mess and washing the evidence of his earlier breakdown from his face. Once he looked halfway presentable, rumpled suit aside, he headed out to start making lunch. He fully remembered the cooking fiasco the last time he tried to do it alone, but he should be okay now. This definitely felt like one of those breakthroughs the doctor was always going on about. </p><p>Trixie woke up a little later to the most amazing smells and she pulled herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. “Something smells great,” she said as she headed over to the stove to see. </p><p>“That would be the French onion soup,” he told her with a smile as he opened the oven to pull out the loaf of cheese bread. </p><p>“I can’t wait to try it,” she told him with a smile. He seemed much more put together now. That haunted look in his eyes was still there, but much more muted. </p><p>“It’ll be ready in about five minutes.” </p><p>“Good. That’ll give me time to go wash up,” she said as she headed out to do just that. </p><p>Once they were seated at the table, Lucifer said, “I was thinking about inviting Linda, Amenadiel, and Charlie to dinner tomorrow night.”</p><p>“That would be great. They would love to see you,” she grinned. </p><p>“Might I borrow your phone after lunch to invite them? The service on mine seems to have lapsed.”</p><p>Trixie laughed. “That tends to happen after fifteen years,” she teased. “All that old technology probably wouldn’t even work anymore anyway.” </p><p>“Yes, I get the picture. I need a new phone,” he chuckled. He wasn’t quite ready to step outside the confines of the penthouse though. </p><p>“I can go get you one this afternoon,” Trixie offered. She was reasonably sure that he would be okay alone for a little while, and while he seemed okay with inviting people here now, she assumed that going out would be a whole different story. </p><p>“That would be much appreciated,” Lucifer said gratefully. </p><p>Once they finished eating, Trixie handed Lucifer her phone. “Go ahead and make your calls while I’m cleaning up and I’ll go out after.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded and headed to the living room, scrolling through the phone to find Linda’s number. “Hey Trix.” Linda said as she answered. </p><p>“Not quite,” Lucifer said amusedly. </p><p>“Lucifer!” she said in surprise. “Is everything okay?” </p><p>“Everything is…much better now. Thank you. For your help this morning and your advice. I was just calling to see if you wanted to bring that wayward brother of mine and my nephew to dinner tomorrow night,” Lucifer said. </p><p>Linda was silent for a long moment as she waited for the shock to subside. “You’re sure you’re up for that?” she asked worriedly. He hadn’t been in the best of shape a few hours ago. </p><p>“I am,” Lucifer told her. “I’ve had what you would call a breakthrough.”</p><p>“Oh?” Linda asked looking at her watch to see that she still had twenty minutes of her lunch hour. “What kind of breakthrough?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“It seems that the reason I’ve been feeling guilty and hating myself is the fact that I’m up here escaping my punishment and leaving all the poor souls of hell behind to theirs,” Lucifer said solemnly. “But with a little help from a friend, I’m starting to realize that it’s not my fault. That my father is the one to blame. He put them there and I can’t do anything about that.” </p><p>Linda smiled. That really did sound like a breakthrough. “I’m glad to hear that, Lucifer. Really. And Trixie is right. You deserve to find your own happiness too. You can’t be responsible for theirs. So you’re feeling a little better?” </p><p>“Much, thank you. Took a nap and didn’t have a single nightmare,” he said proudly. </p><p>“Good. That’s great. Seven okay for dinner tomorrow night?” she asked. That would give her time to get home and change and get Amenadiel and Charlie ready. </p><p>“Seven is perfect doctor…oh and don’t tell them I’m back. I want it to be a surprise,” Lucifer said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He wanted to see the look on his brother’s face. </p><p>“I’ll do my best. They might figure it out when we go to the penthouse though,” Linda chuckled. </p><p>By the time they hung up, Trixie was finished with the dishes and took her phone back. Lucifer handed her a card. When he saw her skeptical look, he said, “It should still be good unless someone has managed to drain all my accounts while I’ve been gone,” he chuckled. He knew that his credit cards would have been cancelled by now, but the debit cards should still be fine. </p><p>“Okay. That works then. I assume you want the best?” she chuckled. </p><p>“Naturally,” he told her as she headed out. </p><p>When she got back an hour later, she handed him the box with the phone. “Since it’s been so long, they wouldn’t have been able to recover any of your backups, even if the backups were compatible with this new technology, so you’ll have to start from scratch.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded. He had expected that. He pulled out the phone and started setting it up, ignoring the five thousand emails he had backed up for now. “May I steal a few numbers from your phone?” he asked once the initial setup was done. Trixie shrugged and handed him the phone. It wasn’t like she had anything to hide in there. Lucifer got her number as well as the rest of the family programmed in quickly and handed it back to her. He snapped a picture of her before she realized that he had the camera and she groaned. “For your contact photo,” he grinned. </p><p>“You could have at least warned me so I could be ready for it. What are you, the DMV?” she grumbled making him laugh. </p><p>Once he had everything set up the way he wanted it, he sighed. “I suppose it’s time to clean out the multitude of emails I’ve gotten in the last fifteen years.”</p><p>Trixie blushed brightly. “Yeah, some of those will be from me.”</p><p>“Oh?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I knew you wouldn’t get them, but it made me feel better to send them anyway. Like someone was listening, you know?” she shrugged sheepishly, really hoping that she hadn’t said anything too embarrassing in them, but not able to remember. </p><p>“I look forward to reading them,” he said with a glint in his eye as he turned to the task with a little more enthusiasm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Lucifer was playing with his new phone, Trixie pulled out her composition book and worked some more on the song she started a couple days ago. She headed over to the piano, picking out the music with her good hand before writing it down. It didn’t take long for her to get lost in it and forget about everything else. </p><p>Lucifer glance up from his phone to look at her every so often, loving the way she was so focused and marveling at how different her approach to composing was from his own. He was the type that he just started to play and saw what came out. She seemed to think everything through. Possibly even overthink it. He could help her with that. If she took him up on his offer that was. Not that he wouldn’t try to help her even if she didn’t. It would just be easier if she was here. It took Lucifer two hours to get the obvious junk cleared from his mailbox, but he was still left with over a hundred emails, so his full attention returned to the task. </p><p>Thirty of the emails were regarding his financial portfolio. The twice yearly update. He starred those to go through once he had a computer with a bigger screen. He had seventeen from Beatrice, judging from the date, one on each of her birthdays plus two extras. Fifteen from who seemed to be Charlie, given the screen name. It seemed that he did the same thing on his birthdays, but he couldn’t possibly have figured out email by his first birthday, much less be able to write a coherent message. That interested him. The rest were from random acquaintances and contacts. He started there, getting the easy stuff out of the way first. </p><p>Many of them were deleted after reading, either because they were trivial nonsense from people he didn’t care to regain contact with or because the favors asked for would be a moot point now. Not all favors had an expiration date though. Those he kept and would reach out once he was back on more solid ground and see if they were still needed. He also kept some of the emails from his more shady contacts. No need to burn those bridges if it wasn’t necessary. People like that could be difficult to find. </p><p>He moved on to the emails from Charlie, starting with the first one, curious as to how he managed to send an email at a year old. Once he opened it, he realized that it was actually Linda sending the emails. She said that she made an email address for Charlie so that he could keep them all together. She hoped that he would make it back to earth one day and since email is forever, she was sending them so that he could feel like some small part of his nephew’s life. Lucifer swallowed around the lump in his throat at that and had to blink back the tears from his eyes so that he could read all about Charlie’s first year before flipping through the dozens of photos attached, saving every one of them to his new phone. </p><p>The next few emails were much the same, Linda telling him about Charlie and the fun things he’d done, milestones, etc and then dozens of pictures attached. It wasn’t until the fifth one that there was a post-script from the child in question along with an extra picture that seemed to be a drawing of him given the white wings and horns. The message said ‘I drawed dis for u. Mommy says you don’t have horns, but Daddy telled me to puts dem. Luv u.’</p><p>Trixie was pulled from her work by the sound of a sniffle and looked up to see Lucifer staring at something on his phone as a few tears leaked from his eyes. She put her pencil down and went over, hugging him from behind. “You okay?” she asked as she looked at the phone to see what it was. </p><p>Lucifer nodded, reaching up a hand to rub her arm. “I’m okay. Just…a little overwhelmed at the moment.” </p><p>She nodded, seeing the message and picture from Charlie and kissed the top of his head. “Did you want to take a break for a little while? Watch some tv or something?” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No. I’m good,” he told her, eager to see the rest of the emails. She nodded and gave him another squeeze before heading back to the piano. He took a few deep breaths, saving the drawing into another folder and moved on to the next email. As the years went on, the post-scripts got longer and Linda’s messages got shorter until the last few years the messages were written almost entirely by his nephew. The pictures were obviously still added by Linda though. There were more drawings for a few years, but then they tapered off around the tenth email. </p><p>The thirteenth was a tough one for him. It seemed that was when they deemed Charlie old enough for the full story of what happened when he was a baby and why Lucifer left, and the teenager had a lot to say about it. Lucifer wasn’t sure how he felt about the gratitude, but then he never really was sure how to feel about gratitude anyway. The last email was from just a few months ago which was Charlie’s fifteenth birthday and he saved the last bunch of pictures and now had almost five hundred pictures in his phone, all but the one he took of Trixie were of his nephew, some with Linda and Amenadiel in them as well. He took a few minutes of going through them before he decided on a new wallpaper photo. One of Charlie at four years old flying around while Amenadiel tried to catch him. </p><p>Once that was done, he realized that it was almost dinnertime so he got up to go cook. Trixie didn’t even notice until he called her to eat. “So did you get to my emails yet?” she asked nervously. </p><p>“Not yet. I was going to start on those after dinner,” Lucifer said with a grin and Trixie groaned again. At least she was reasonably sure that she had never mentioned her crush on him. Not that he probably wouldn’t be able to figure it out anyway. Then again, he was male. Maybe he would remain clueless. That didn’t stop her from bringing up ideas for things to do that she hoped would catch his interest and get him to forget about the emails. It was more than a little tempting to sneak his phone and delete them when he wasn’t looking, but she wouldn’t do that. And not just because they would still be able to be recovered anyway. Once dinner was over, and she had been unsuccessful in her efforts to distract him, she went back to the piano, this time intentionally losing herself in the music and forcing herself not to pay attention to him or his reactions. </p><p>Lucifer opened the first email from her that he soon confirmed was her eleventh birthday. There weren’t pictures attached to this one, but there was a rather long rambling message. She had apologized for taking his CDs but talked about how much she loved them and her new piano lessons and a dozen other subjects. As he read through all of the emails, he didn’t know what she was so worried about. He appreciated the frequent updates on the lives of the people he cared about and got plenty of amusement out of the fact that Trixie hadn’t just used the penthouse to brood over the years. It apparently got plenty of use during her late teens as a party spot and even as a place to sneak around with guys. The only thing that he read that he thought she could be embarrassed about was the comment from a few years ago wondering if he was any better in bed than the idiots she usually slept with, and that wasn’t anything new for him. Half the women who ended up in his bed were from curiosity of his reputed skills. </p><p>He suspected what the two extra emails were and intentionally skipped them for now and saved them for last and he was right. She had written to him once after losing her father and again after losing her mother. Those emails had some pictures attached. He didn’t save the ones of Dan by himself, but he did save the few that had Chloe and/or Trixie in them, and he even saved the picture of the newspaper article to give it a quick read later. The email about her mother brought him to tears though. She had been his best friend. His first real friend at all. Before Maze even understood the concept of friendship, Chloe had been there for him. He missed her. Those pictures he saved all of and even smiled when he found one of himself and Chloe apparently arguing over a file that was spread on the counter of her old apartment. That picture became his lock screen wallpaper. He hadn’t even noticed it being taken. </p><p>By the time he finished, he noticed that it was getting late. He cleared his throat to get Trixie’s attention and when she looked up he told her. “I’m gonna head to bed.” She nodded and closed up her book to join him. She had just been spinning her wheels for a while anyway, trying to distract from what he was doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning at breakfast, Lucifer asked Trixie, “Would you perhaps be willing to do a bit of shopping this morning?” </p><p>“Of course. What do you need?” she asked. </p><p>“I’ll make you a list. Thank you,” he told her. </p><p>“Anytime, Lucifer,” she smiled at him. She was glad that he was doing so much better, but wasn’t going to try and push him to get him out of the penthouse. He could deal with things at his own pace. Once breakfast was over he wrote up a quick list as she cleaned up. They had fallen into a pretty good routine. He did the cooking and she cleaned up after. </p><p>Trixie took the list and looked over it for a moment, making a plan of action in her head. The electronics store first and then the grocery store. It seemed they were going to have a pretty big dinner tonight if this list was anything to go by. She resisted the urge to make a comment about thanksgiving being months away. If he wanted to have an extra thanksgiving to make up for all that he’d missed then he was welcome to it. She was rather curious about the printer and computer though, but she was sure that she would see what he wanted them for soon enough. </p><p>When she got back two hours later, she frowned worriedly as she saw him staring into space and trembling again and she set everything down just inside and went over to him. He jumped when she put a hand on his shoulder, but then relaxed and looked up at her with a smile. “That was quick.” </p><p>Trixie just smiled back and nodded, not making a remark about how long she’d been gone or his state when she’d got back. She was just glad that he was coming out of these episodes so much better now. She knew it would take a while before they disappeared completely. He got up and helped her put the groceries away and started the prep on the turkey. Once that was in the slow cooker, he was able to turn his attention to his new electronics. </p><p>Lucifer plugged in the printer and Trixie helped him pair it to his phone and he started printing up the drawings that Charlie had made him. The stated reason was to tease him when he got here, but that was only part of the reason. Once they were all printed up, Lucifer put some on the fridge and the rest on the walls, some in the kitchen/dining area, and some in the living room/bar. One was even in direct view as soon as they stepped off the elevator. Trixie laughed and shook her head at him, but could see how much he was touched by the drawings. She didn’t call him on it though. If he didn’t want to admit it then he didn’t have to. </p><p>Once that was done, Lucifer went back to the kitchen and started working on the rest of the food prep, giving Trixie a job when she asked to help. They were both sitting in the living room while the last of the food was finishing up in the oven and slowcooker when the elevator dinged and Lucifer looked at the clock. They were early, but then he had planned a little time in for greetings before dinner was ready anyway. He heard his brother’s voice before he saw them. “…wish you wouldn’t bring me here. You know how much I hate it since…” Amenadiel stopped in his tracks, leaving Charlie to run into his back. “Luci?” he asked almost like he was afraid that Lucifer was going to disappear again any second. </p><p>“Can’t keep a good devil down, eh brother?” Lucifer smirked only to be pulled into a crushing hug. He laughed and hugged his brother back, looking over his shoulder to get a look at his nephew. </p><p>Charlie looked like he wasn’t sure what to do or say, which wasn’t helped by the pictures he barely remembered drawing on the walls as he looked around. Lucifer quickly took care of that though by pulling his nephew into a hug. “You’ve grown up since I last saw you,” he teased. </p><p>Charlie chuckled as he hugged his uncle back. “Since I was a month old? Yeah.” </p><p>Amenadiel turned to look at Linda accusingly. “You knew he was back.” </p><p>“I did. He needed some time to get himself together before he was ready to see anyone else though,” Linda told him with a look that told him not to bring it up. </p><p>“Apparently not /anyone/ else,” Charlie spoke up, finally noticing Trixie. </p><p>“I just happened to be here when he got back,” Trixie shrugged, hoping no one would be upset about that. </p><p>They were saved by the ding though and Lucifer bustled back to the kitchen to pull the casserole out of the oven and put the pie in. “Who wants to carve the turkey?” he asked cheerfully. </p><p>“Why don’t you do it, Luci,” Amenadiel told him. “This is your homecoming after all.”</p><p>Lucifer shrugged and grinned as he pulled it out and started slicing while everyone else worked on moving the food and dishes to the table. Once they were sitting, Amenadiel asked the big question. “How long can you be here? I take it things in Hell are settled now?” </p><p>“I’m here for good, barring emergencies. I’ve got everything settled with Maze running things along with a few other trusted. Maze has a way to contact me if I’m needed, so we’re good,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“You’re sure?” Amenadiel asked worriedly glancing at Charlie. </p><p>“If I weren’t, I wouldn’t be here,” Lucifer said dangerously, getting pissed at what his brother was implying. </p><p>“He’s just worried, Lucifer. He knows that you wouldn’t put anyone in danger,” Linda said reaching a hand to Lucifer’s arm to calm him. </p><p>Lucifer jumped and jerked away at the unexpected touch, but relaxed a moment later and gave Linda an apologetic smile, getting a nod in return. Everyone noticed the exchange, but no one commented on it thankfully. Amenadiel found himself wondering just how much Hell affected his brother if he had been back for days and was still so jumpy. He had no idea. </p><p>“I assume from the pictures that you managed to check your email,” Linda said, trying to change the subject. </p><p>“I did, yes. And it’s a good thing this new phone has plenty of memory since I have over five hundred pictures saved now,” he chuckled before giving Linda a more serious look and saying a sincere, “Thank you.” </p><p>Linda smiled brightly. She had hoped that they would be welcome, but with Lucifer you never knew. “You’re welcome, Lucifer.” </p><p>“But you and I are going to have a little talk about horns brother,” Lucifer teased pointing his fork at Amenadiel who burst into laughter. </p><p>Charlie had been just watching and taking it all in, not really sure what to say to the uncle that he had never met and had sacrificed everything to keep him safe. That conversation told him that Lucifer actually did want to know him though, so he smiled. He was more than a little shy to begin with after being raised with so many secrets, starting with his own wings. Linda could see his hesitation, so she tried to turn the conversation to involve her son. “Did you know that Charlie is top of his class?” </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “Good job, kid. But I’m more interested in the trouble you get up to,” he smirked. </p><p>“Lucifer…” Amenadiel groaned. </p><p>Charlie grinned. “Well there was the time that I simulated an EMP in the science lab and shut the school down for a day,” he told him, leaving out the part where that was an accident. </p><p>“That’s more like it. Tell me more.” </p><p>“Um…” Charlie trailed off, looking pointedly between Lucifer and his parents. </p><p>“Right. Of course. We’ll have an uncle nephew day soon and you can tell me all the things you can’t say in front of the parents,” he stage whispered, getting a roll of the eyes from both Linda and Amenadiel. “So tell me about these grades of yours,” he said wryly to the rest of the table. </p><p>The rest of dinner was spent with Charlie talking their ears off about anything and everything now that the flood gate was opened, and it wasn’t just Lucifer who was reminded of Azrael. Amenadiel was too. As they were clearing the table, Lucifer said, “Okay so I have one very important question for you, nephew mine.” </p><p>“What’s that?” Charlie asked curiously. </p><p>“Given that your sixteenth birthday is coming up…what kind of car do you want?” </p><p>“Lucifer you don’t have to…” Linda started, but was cut off by the almost pleading look from Lucifer and she just sighed and nodded. She got it. He’d missed so many birthdays that he wanted to make up for it now. At least she and Amenadiel had just started looking for cars and nothing had been set yet. </p><p>“I’m good with whatever,” Charlie said with a shrug. </p><p>“Now now. That’s just not possible. You must have a dream car. Something that you wish you could have, but are perhaps afraid to ask for,” Lucifer said throwing an arm around his nephew’s shoulders. </p><p>“Well…the new corvettes are pretty awesome…” Charlie said hesitantly. </p><p>“Ah corvettes. One of my many loves. Come…let’s talk color, style, accessories…” Lucifer said leading them to the living room. </p><p>Linda chuckled. “Trixie and I will clean up. You go make sure that Charlie doesn’t end up with a whole armada of cars,” she told Amenadiel amusedly. She wanted to talk to Trixie about how Lucifer was really doing anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Lucifer spent at least part of the day on the computer putting his finances back in order and another part of the day playing the piano now that he could manage again. He also tended to have long talks with Trixie about a variety of subjects, including hell as hesitant as he was on that subject. She had yet to shy away from anything though. His nightmares were almost non-existent these days, but neither of them said anything about Trixie moving into the spare room. </p><p>The day after the family dinner, Trixie got the call that she’d been fired from her job, but she didn’t say anything to Lucifer. She’d already decided to take him up on his offer anyway and since mentioning it would mean bringing attention to the fact that she was still sleeping in his bed, she kept it to herself. She knew she would have to eventually though. Her rent was only paid up for another two weeks and she would need to get the rest of her stuff. </p><p>Once her wrist was healed up enough to be able to play with both hands, she set her new song aside and went back to the one she’d been fiddling with for months. Lucifer was at the computer and could hear her playing the same thing over and over for a few times before she just snapped “Ugh!” and banged her head on the keys. </p><p>“Something wrong, darling?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“It’s this song. It’s been driving me crazy for months. I know it could be great but something’s not quite right and I can’t figure out what.”</p><p>“Hmm. Perhaps I can help.” He closed the computer and went over to lean on the piano. She handed him the book open to the correct page and he shook his head and handed it back to her. “I don’t read music,” he pointed out. “Play it again?” She sighed and started playing, getting through the first two pages before Lucifer held out a hand to stop her. “Try it in C minor instead of D minor.” He could hear what she was trying to get across, but she was right. It was a little off. </p><p>Trixie took a moment to rearrange her mind for the key change before she started to play again. “That’s better but still not quite right…” She started again playing it slightly slower this time and tilting her head as she thought. </p><p>“May try dropping the top line half a step,” Lucifer suggested, grinning when Trixie said the last few words along with him. </p><p>Trixie made that change too and played the entire song through before squealing with glee. “That’s it! It’s perfect!” She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, not even thinking as pressed her lips to his. The electricity she felt the moment they met was enough to jolt her out of it and she let go, landing on her feet back on the floor and started backing up nervously. </p><p>Lucifer put a hand on Trixie’s waist, his fingers curling around her back and stopping her from getting any further away as he tried to restart his brain. When he heard her start to stammer, probably intending some kind of excuse or apology, but not actually forming any words yet, it spurred him into action. His hand tightened on her hip and pulled her forward while the other hand went to her cheek and he crashed his lips into hers desperately. </p><p>Trixie immediately plastered herself flat against him, both of her hands tangling in his hair as she kissed him back, opening gladly to his probing tongue as he deepened the kiss. She had felt his morning erection most days when they woke up, but neither of them ever mentioned it. This time was different though. This time it was for /her/ and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped from her as it grew against her belly. </p><p>That was enough for Lucifer to break the kiss and put some distance between them, but not much. Just enough to relieve the pressure enough that he could think. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath and bring his emotions back under control. After a long moment, he finally raised his head and said, “You should get that written up and recorded and I’ll sent it to my music guy. Assuming he’s still around.” </p><p>It took a moment for Trixie to realize that he was talking about the song, but she didn’t want to talk about that right now. “Lucifer…” </p><p>“Not today, Beatrice. Please,” Lucifer cut her off gently. </p><p>She took a deep breath and nodded, stepping away from him. She got the hint that he wasn’t ready to deal with this right now and she could respect that. As much as her heart was screaming for answers to the hundreds of questions that kiss had raised, she would give him his space. “Okay. I can probably have it ready to send by the end of the day.” </p><p>Lucifer gave her a grateful smile and brushed a hand down her cheek with a nod before going back to his computer. Trixie let out a heavy breath as she headed to the spare room to grab a stack of the separate sheets of musical lined paper that she used for completed songs. When she came back, she set up at the bar, painstakingly copying everything over with the changes, going back to the piano every so often to play with other minor changes that the new key made possible. </p><p>Even though Lucifer was sitting at the computer and staring at the screen he wasn’t seeing anything there. His mind was too occupied with that kiss. He’d never felt anything like it before, but was that just the fact that his emotions had been all over the place lately or was there more to it. More to /her/. He remembered the song she wrote for him and he couldn’t even say that she couldn’t understand him like he usually did when the idea of anything real with humans came up. She understood him terrifyingly well. Confoundingly well. She saw through him in a way that no one ever had before. In a way he never even realized was possible. </p><p>The way she had taken care of him since he got back still floored him. How she knew what he needed even before he did. The gentle care when he was hurt. The simple way she just did what needed to be done, even when it involved getting naked and getting in the shower with him. She never asked for anything in return, just giving everything she had to help him. She didn’t try to force him to talk, but was there when he did. She didn’t say anything about his lapses in attention, just fixed it and moved on. Never making him feel weak or ridiculous for falling apart. </p><p>When he was getting lost in the screams, he remembered her passion when telling him to fight and he could almost feel her strength flowing to him. How she knew exactly how he was feeling, how to get him to fight, he had no idea and he wondered how much else she saw in him that he didn’t know about. She had healed parts of him that he didn’t think would ever be healed. Then there was the way that she reacted when he attacked her. Or almost attacked her anyway. She had been afraid. She would have been a fool not to be, and she definitely wasn’t a fool. She had pushed that to the side though and talked him back without hesitation. That was how he knew that she hadn’t been afraid of /him/. She /trusted/ him. It was her faith in him that had pulled him back from that edge more than anything else, not matter how much she tried to downplay her role in it. </p><p>By the time he got up to start dinner, he had come to the conclusion that it wasn’t just about his emotions being so unstable right now. It was about /her/. She was the most remarkable human he’d ever known. He remembered what Linda had said about getting himself together before thinking about romance though and he knew that she was right. He just didn’t know if his feelings would cooperate. Dinner was rather stilted at first until Lucifer asked how the song was coming and that opened up a new range of conversation. She was almost done writing it up and then she just needed to make a recording and she emailed copies of the sheets and the recording to Lucifer around 9 pm and he sent it on, along with a personal note without even looking at it. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to read the music anyway and heard the song as she was playing it so he didn’t see any point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Trixie got the email off to Lucifer, she noticed his fingers twitching and realized that she’d been hogging the piano most of the day. “You can play a while if you want,” she told him, moving over to the couch and grabbing her book that was still on the side table. </p><p>Lucifer got up and headed to the piano with a grateful look at her. He hadn’t wanted to interrupt her while she was working. He knew how difficult true creativity was to hold onto. Playing helped him think though, and helped him settle his emotions. He sat down at the piano and started to play a piece he had written a long time ago. </p><p>Trixie only got a few pages read of her book before his music pulled her out of it and she turned to watch him. Once the last note died down, she said sadly, “That was about getting kicked out of heaven wasn’t it?” </p><p>He blinked at her in shock. “How did you know?” </p><p>“I could hear the bitterness and resentment but also the sadness and longing in the background,” she told him. </p><p>Lucifer huffed a laugh. She was completely right about all of it. There was that intuitiveness again. “Okay, lets see if you can figure out what this one is about,” he challenged as he started to play another piece. </p><p>When it ended she shuddered a bit and just said, “Hell. The depression, fear, agony, desperation to escape and hopelessness…” He tilted his head to study her like she was the most interesting specimen in the world and she squirmed under his gaze. “What?” </p><p>“Okay. Try this one,” Lucifer said with a smirk, starting a new one. One that much better reflected his current feelings. </p><p>Trixie chuckled. She liked this game and she listened intently, eyebrows raising slowly higher through the course of the song. “Wow. That one is…complicated,” she admitted. “First off, congratulations for realizing that there’s more to music than minor keys,” she teased.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled, recognizing a delaying tactic when he heard one. He could admit though that he did have a tendency to trend to the minor keys. “Give up yet?” he teased her back. </p><p>She narrowed her eyes playfully at him. “Not a chance. Give me a minute.” </p><p>“Should I take a nap while you’re thinking?” he smirked and she stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p>“That one I’m not sure relates to a specific event or place,” she finally decided. “It’s conflicted. Confused. Like you’re not sure which way is up and you’re trying to find your way in a world you don’t quite understand…maybe like when you first came to Earth? Or first decided to stay?” </p><p>It was Lucifer’s turn to narrow his eyes at her. “Can you dissect every piece of music like that or are mine just that predictable?” </p><p>Trixie laughed and shook her head. “It’s not that yours is predictable. It’s just that I know you well enough to pick up on the nuances you put into it.” </p><p>“You can’t possibly know me that well,” he told her. “You were just a child then and I’ve only been back for a week and a half.” </p><p>Trixie shrugged. “I know. But I’ve always felt this kind of connection to you. Ever since we first met. I could always read you pretty well, even back then. Then Maze told me some about you and how you found your way to hell and since you left other people have mentioned things that you told them and it just kind of…comes together.” He came to the realization that he was never going to understand that and just shook his head. “Have you ever considered putting some of your stuff together for publishing?” she asked curiously. If it was too personal for him he could understand that, but she had to ask. </p><p>“There hasn’t really been anyone that I’ve trusted to understand the emotion behind it enough to accurately transcribe it and since I can’t read music, I wouldn’t even know where to begin myself.” </p><p>“Would you trust me to?” she asked hopefully. </p><p>Lucifer considered that a moment before nodding. “Yes. If you want to you can put it all down and sell it under your name.”</p><p>Trixie frowned. “I don’t want to sell it under my name. They’re your songs,” she told him. </p><p>“I know, but it’s not as though I need the money or the recognition,” he pointed out. “And without you nothing would be done with them.” </p><p>“Shared credit then?” That was as far as she was willing to go. </p><p>“As long as it’s equal credit,” he agreed.</p><p>Trixie nodded. She could do that. She would make sure that his name came first, but she could live with that. “Just so you know, I gave you collaborative credit on the one we just finished too,” she told him. </p><p>Lucifer snorted in amusement. “For what? Suggesting a key change?” </p><p>“For finding a solution that had been driving me crazy for months and saving the entire piece,” she told him. </p><p>He shook his head at the absurdity of it, knowing it was too late to change it anyway since he’d already sent it to the publisher. He noticed how late it was getting though and decided to go to bed. As awkward as it would be sharing a bed with her tonight, it would be even more awkward to suddenly stop just because of one little kiss. “You coming to bed or were you going to stay up for a while?” he asked, making the invitation clear. </p><p>Trixie nodded and got up, smile creeping onto her face. At least whatever the deal was with what happened earlier, he wasn’t going to let it come between them. That was what really mattered. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed after him. </p><p>He pulled her back against him in their usual spooning position and said, “Goodnight, child.” It was a last ditch attempt to stop himself falling for her. A way for him to try and convince himself that she was still the child he once knew. </p><p>Trixie knew what he was doing though and wasn’t having it. If he didn’t want to pursue something with her that was fine. She could accept that. But not like this. “I’m not a child anymore, Lucifer,” she told him. “I haven’t been for a long time.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed and huffed an annoyed laugh. Of course she wouldn’t let him get away with it. “No. I guess not. If you were, I would never have let you in the shower with me no matter how messed up I was at the time.” </p><p>“Good. Now that’s settled,” she wiggled back against him a little tighter to get more comfortable. “Goodnight, Lucifer.”</p><p>Lucifer smiled and ran his thumb over her arm for a moment before he said, “Beatrice?” </p><p>She turned to look at him curiously. “Hmm?” </p><p>Lucifer moved to kiss her soft and chaste, lingering for a few seconds before whispering, “Thank you.” He wasn’t even sure what he was thanking her for beyond a blanket everything. Maybe for giving him time. Not letting things change after what happened. Definitely everything she’d done for him since he’d been back. His whole mind was a jumble right now, but he definitely knew that without her he would be lost. </p><p>She smiled softly and moved her hand to cover his on her stomach and gave it a squeeze. “Always,” she whispered back before turning back around and snuggling into his arms once again. She heard his breathing even out soon after, but she knew she wasn’t getting to sleep anytime soon. Not after that.</p><p>She touched her lips in remembrance, still trying to believe that had actually happened. Their first kiss had been electrifying. Pure longing and raw passion. It had been like fourth of July and set every nerve ending she had on fire in the best possible way. This though…this one was as different as night and day. This was…coming home. No, more than that. It was…everything slotting into place. Past present future, all of it coming together as one. For that one moment, the entire universe made sense and she found her place in it. Right here by his side. </p><p>Trixie knew now why she had always felt so drawn to him. How she was able to read him so easily. Her childhood crush that had grown and matured as she did. Why this place always mattered so much to her. Why she had been here that night. She was exactly where she was supposed to be. Where she was destined to be. At the same time, it terrified her. She had no faith in God. Not after what he’d done to Lucifer. That gave her very little faith that this would work out. Was she just a last-ditch attempt to break him? Or was there maybe someone else out there writing destinies that didn’t give a crap about His plans? She latched onto that thought with a smile. Yes, she would go with that one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning over breakfast, Lucifer came to a conclusion and said, “Would you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?” If he could manage a meal in a restaurant with people then he would be okay enough to give things a try with her. </p><p>Trixie tilted her head at him, trying to ignore her racing heartbeat as she asked, “As in you’re ready to get out into the world but want some support while you do or as in a date?” </p><p>“Both?” he said with a nervous smile. </p><p>“I would love to,” she told him. “But I’ll need to go out for a while today then. I don’t have anything date appropriate here.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded in acceptance, too relieved that she said yes to worry about being alone. He needed to get more comfortable with being alone anyway. “That’s fine. Just keep in mind that I don’t know what restaurants are still open after so long and all my standing reservations are long expired.” </p><p>“That’s okay. If you’re in the mood for it, there’s a new Japanese Steak place on sixth that’s supposed to be really good,” she suggested. </p><p>Lucifer smiled. “That sounds perfect. Do you know if we need reservations?” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure we don’t.” </p><p>“I’ll call to make sure,” he told her. And if they did need reservations and didn’t have any for tonight, he would just do some checking online for a good place. “Did you want me to pick you up at your apartment or meet there or come back here to get ready?” </p><p>“I was planning to come back here to get ready, but if you’d rather pick me up at my apartment you can,” she told him nervously, not really wanting him to see her craphole apartment. </p><p>“Here is fine,” Lucifer told her, as he got up to put the dishes in the sink. </p><p>Trixie pulled out her phone to text Linda. ‘Got a date tonight. Shopping?’ Since it was Saturday, she knew that Linda wasn’t working and hoped she was free. </p><p>It wasn’t long before she got a response of ‘JC Penny’s @ 9?’ She sent back a quick affirmative and finished the dishes before changing out of her pajamas. </p><p>“You heading out now?” Lucifer asked as she grabbed her purse. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be back later. You’ll be okay?” she asked worriedly. </p><p>Lucifer smiled and took her hand. “I’ll be fine, darling,” he told her, lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Have fun.” </p><p>She smiled brightly. “I will,” she told him, forcing herself not to swoon as she turned to leave. </p><p>She got to the store about fifteen minutes early, but apparently she wasn’t the only one who was early because Linda was standing outside waiting for her and greeted her with a hug. “So I’m guessing the date tonight is with Lucifer?” Linda asked with a grin and Trixie nodded happily. “How did that happen?” </p><p>“Well yesterday I was working on that song that’s been driving me nuts for so long and he offered to help and we got it fixed and I was just so happy I grabbed him and kissed him. I tried to jump back when I realized what I’d done, but he pulled me back and /really/ kissed me,” she grinned at the memory. </p><p>“Then what?” Linda asked when she realized that Trixie was ending the story there. </p><p>“Then…nothing. He didn’t want to talk about it or take things any further and we just went and did our separate things.” When Linda frowned worriedly, Trixie added. “Not in an avoidance pushing me away kind of way. More like a needing to think things over kind of way.” </p><p>Linda nodded. “Okay. That makes sense. And it’s good that he did that. And gave you a chance to do that.” </p><p>“Yeah but then when we were going to bed, he kinda made it seem like he was about to push me away, but I called him on it so he stopped, gave me another little kiss, and thanked me before we went to sleep. Then this morning he asked me to go out to dinner with him tonight.” </p><p>Linda chuckled at Trixie’s excitement, but the therapist in her still had to ask, “And this will be his first time out of the penthouse since he got home? Are you sure he didn’t mean it as just wanting you with him when he goes out for the first time?” </p><p>“I asked him the same thing. If it was that or a date and he said both.” </p><p>“And are you sure he’s ready for this?” she asked. </p><p>“Going out or a date?” </p><p>“Both?” Linda asked with a laugh. </p><p>Trixie laughed with her and took a minute to think about it. “The date part, I couldn’t say, but going out, yeah. I think he is. The last couple days he hasn’t had more than one spacing out episode a day. Usually when it’s quiet and still, and he comes out of them easily and just shakes it off and continues with what he was doing. He’s not nearly as jumpy anymore either, not that he’s ever been that jumpy with me, but he seems a lot more relaxed overall.”</p><p>Linda nodded as they browsed the racks. “That’s good. I’m glad he’s getting better. You’re good for him, Trix, and I’m glad he sees that too.” </p><p>Trixie grinned as she pulled out a rather fancy dress and held it up. “What do you think?” </p><p>Linda scrunched up her nose. “It’s not really /you/.” </p><p>Trixie sighed. “You’re right,” she said as she put it back. “Maybe after this we could go do makeovers?” </p><p>Linda took her arm and stopped her. “Honey, Lucifer wants to go out with /you/. Just the way you are.” </p><p>“I just…really want this to go well,” Trixie said worriedly. </p><p>Linda pulled her over to a bench to sit. “Think about it, Trix. It’s been more than fifteen years since he’s been around people. If you go all out here…”</p><p>“Then it turns up the pressure for him,” Trixie interrupted with a nod. “I get it.”</p><p>“I’m not saying don’t look nice or do your hair or wear makeup. All that is fine. Just don’t try to make yourself something you’re not and we both know that glitzy gowns and big makeovers aren’t you.” </p><p>“You’re right. I’ll just treat it like any other casual date,” Trixie said with a relieved sigh. There was a reason she valued Linda so much for these kinds of things. “You know he’ll be dressed to the nines though,” she chuckled. </p><p>“Very true, but that’s who /he/ is.” </p><p>“I know,” Trixie said with a grin as they got up and wandered back into the clothes. It was about an hour before Trixie found the perfect outfit. It was a dark purple T-shirt dress with tiny glitter that came with black leggings with a matching dark purple stripe down each leg. “What do you think?” </p><p>“It’s perfect. And your black pumps would go great with it,” Linda told her. </p><p>“That’s what I was thinking. I’ll have to swing by the apartment and grab the shoes though.” The two of them had lunch together before going their separate ways. Trixie grabbed her shoes and another bag of clothes since she was there, nicer clothes, and headed back to the penthouse. </p><p>She smiled as he heard music before the elevator door even opened, and gave Lucifer a grin as she headed to drop her stuff in the spare room and then jump in the shower. She would use ‘her’ bathroom to get ready, but his shower was far superior in every way. She headed back for her room with her hair wrapped in a towel and another towel wrapped around her body. She couldn’t decide how to wear her hair and tried six different hairstyles before she settled on thick loose braids on either side, tied together in the back and left the rest of her hair in it’s natural wavy state. Her makeup didn’t take long and she didn’t wear a lot. Her complexion was such that foundation wasn’t really necessary, so she spent the most time on her eyes. </p><p>She looked at the clock to see that she only had about fifteen more minutes until she was supposed to be ready, so she threw her outfit on, careful not to mess up her hair or makeup and then her shoes. She wore a gold necklace, earrings, and bracelet and walked out of her room right in the nick of time. She wasn’t one of those who was always fashionably late. When she saw Lucifer she sucked in a sharp breath. She hadn’t seen him with his hair done or his guyliner since he’d gotten back and his suit was complete with a vest and a pocket square. </p><p>“You look beautiful, darling,” Lucifer told her reaching out his hand. When she took it, he placed a kiss to the back of it and tucked it in his arm. </p><p>“You look amazing too, Lucifer,” she managed to say after a moment as they headed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie was quick to press the button for the outside access before he could hit the one to go through what used to be his club. She didn’t want him to see what had become of it. At least not tonight. She knew he would eventually, but she didn’t want anything to spoil this evening. When they stepped outside, Lucifer flinched and tensed and Trixie squeezed his arm comfortingly. “We don’t have to do this you know. I’m perfectly happy with a nice dinner in.” </p><p>“I’ll be fine, darling. Just a moment to adjust,” Lucifer assured her taking a deep breath and heading to the car he had hired for the evening, opening the door for her before walking around and getting in the other side. The only sign Trixie had of his apprehension was the tighter than usual grip he had on her hand and she circled her thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing motion as they drove and he looked around at all the changes to the city. </p><p>Over dinner, Trixie brought up a subject that was starting to get down to the wire. “So you offered before to let me stay with you so I could focus on my music. Is that offer still on the table?” she asked. </p><p>“Of course,” he smiled brightly. “I assume you would like to take me up on it?” </p><p>“Yeah. I would,” she said with a relieved smile. </p><p>“Then we’ll take care of it tomorrow. Do we need a moving truck?” </p><p>She shook her head. “No I don’t have a lot of stuff,” she told him. She’d sold most of her mother’s furniture, none of it being heirloom type stuff and bought cheaper. The only thing she’d kept was the two bedside tables that had come from her grandmother. That and the little bit of clothes she hadn’t moved, her books, and her keyboard would easily fit in her car. She wouldn’t need any of her kitchen stuff so she would leave that for the next tenant along with her furniture. </p><p>The meal went well. Lucifer only flinched twice, both when the waiter came up from behind them. Lucifer ordered them both a very fancy wine to go with their meal and they never had a problem with conversation. They held hands through most of the evening, except when they needed them both to eat. It was both romantic and a way for Trixie to keep track of how Lucifer was doing. His eyes and the set of his shoulders were good indicators, but his fingers were what tended to get twitchy first. They made it all the way through dinner and dessert with Lucifer being his usual charming self and naturally over tipping. </p><p>By the time they were on the way home, he was much more relaxed than they had started the night and Trixie was relieved he was okay now, but she couldn’t deny that a part of her was disappointed and even worried that now that he was back out in the world that she would be left behind for the glamorous lifestyle he always frequented. As they were going up the elevator, Lucifer said, “I know the expression is dinner and the movie, but I wasn’t sure if I would be up to the whole thing, so I thought we could just watch a movie here?” </p><p>Trixie smiled and nodded. “I’m perfectly fine with that,” she told him. </p><p>It took them a little while to decide on a movie, especially since there were so many that he hadn’t seen, but eventually they decided on a new romantic comedy that had come out the year before that Trixie hadn’t seen yet. They had cuddled on this couch a dozen times or more, but this time was different. When Lucifer’s arm wrapped around her, Trixie curled up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder as his hand trailed up and down her arm. </p><p>The next time he kissed her, as the movie was ending, he deepened it and she melted into it. When she realized that he wasn’t pulling away this time, she took a chance and swung her leg over, straddling his lap. His arms tightened around her and when she rocked her hips, rubbing against his erection he pulled his mouth from hers with a moan and started kissing his way over her jaw to her neck. She tilted her head to give him access as her hands started undoing the buttons on his shirt and vest. </p><p>Lucifer took that as the green light and moved his hands down her legs and then back up under her dress, teasing over the soft skin as she let out her own moan, rocking her hips rhythmically and trying to squirm to get his hands higher. Instead, Lucifer took the sides of her dress and started lifting it and she raised her arms to allow him to pull it off. He captured her lips with his again as she slid his shirt, vest, and jacket off his shoulders before he stood up, both hands gripping her ass as her legs wrapped around his waist and headed to the bedroom, removing her bra on the way. </p><p>As he laid her down in the bed, he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to do this slowly. Not this time. “I’m sorry, love. It’s been /so/ long…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Lucifer,” she panted out. “I know. We have plenty of time for slow. Just take what you need,” she told him breathlessly, running her hands through his hair. He moved off of her and stripped off her leggings, dropping his own pants before moving back over top of her. He kissed her deeply as he plunged in and he set a fast frantic pace, soon burying his face in her neck, giving whimpering moans and peppering the skin there with kisses and nips as he felt himself chasing his release far too soon. “Mmm…Yes Lucifer…just let it go babe…” she panted, knowing that she wasn’t going to follow him this time, but that he would make it up to her. </p><p>Lucifer let out a cry as slammed hard and deep and his orgasm crashed into him. His hips twitched and stuttered as he rode out the wave, panting hard against her neck. Her hands ran over his back and shoulders and through his hair as she reveled in the feeling of him filling her. Once he was able to breathe again, he lifted his head and rested his forehead against hers. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m nowhere near through with you yet,” he assured her, kissing her hungrily as he quickly recovered. </p><p>She moaned into the kiss, feeling him hardening again already and met his fervor equally. It wasn’t long before he began moving again, this time slow and steady as his hands roamed every inch of her body. He bent to kiss his way down her shoulders and chest before sitting back and pulling her up into his lap. One arm around her lower back kept her steady and allowed him to thrust up into her as she rolled her hips in time with his rhythm. His other hand slid up her side to cup one of her large perfect breasts as his mouth found the other one and he sucked her nipple into his mouth, pulling a choked moan from her as her hips moved faster. </p><p>He met her increased pace and could tell she was close, but he didn’t let himself follow her and when she cried out as her muscles clenched around him, he continued thrusting as she rode it out and pinched one nipple as he bit the other one. Her hand tangled in her hair, pulling tightly as she gave a gasping moan. The hand in his hair pulled the same from him as he fought not to cum again yet. Once she had recovered from her orgasm, with him not stopping through the whole thing, she pushed him onto his back. She had caught his reaction to the hair pulling and wanted to try a little more. He let her take the lead and when she grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed, kissing him roughly, his hips jerked up hard and when she bit his lip as she rode him that was enough to break his control and have him filling her up again. </p><p>Once he was spent, she let his wrists go and went to move off of him, but his strong hands caught her hips before she could move. “Don’t stop. Please,” he gasped. He wasn’t nearly ready to be done yet. She was glad to hear that because she wanted more too. She twitched her hips experimentally but he wasn’t quite ready yet so she leaned back down to kiss him hard, pinning his wrists to the bed again before she moved to his neck alternating between hard sucks and sharp bites as she felt him growing inside her again. </p><p>Once he started thrusting his hips up for more she started moving again, hard and fast and when she collapsed on him panting after her second orgasm, he flipped them over. “More?” he asked as he leaned over her. </p><p>“Yes…Please…” she gasped. He ended up bringing her to two more orgasms before he joined her in the third. This time they were both spent and he collapsed to the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. </p><p>“Beatrice?” he whispered as he reached out to brush a lock of sweat slick hair back from her face. </p><p>“Hmm?” she asked dazedly, not quite ready to form words yet. </p><p>“I don’t want you to move into the guest room,” he told her. “I want you to stay here.” </p><p>Trixie beamed happily at him and managed to lift her head for a kiss as she tried to remember how to speak. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” she managed to say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie woke up first the next morning, sighing happily as she snuggled deeper into Lucifer’s arms, unable to resist wiggling her ass against his morning erection. “Mmm, keep that up and breakfast will be rather delayed my little minx,” Lucifer murmured sleepily. </p><p>“Who needs breakfast,” Trixie smirked, wiggling again. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled and shifted his position as he lifted her leg and she put her foot down with her leg bent all the way, allowing him access and he wasted no time slipping inside her, but then he didn’t move. Just laid there and caressed her body, kissing over her back, shoulders, and neck, cock resting inside her like that’s where it belonged. </p><p>Trixie breathed heavily as the emotions that had little to do with lust washed over her and it wasn’t long before she couldn’t stay like this anymore. She turned over and he whimpered slightly when he slid out of her, but she threw her leg over his hip and he quickly filled her again as he kissed her slow and deep. From this position, she was able to slide her own hands over his silky skin as they laid together lazily, sometimes kissing, sometimes just being. More than once, Lucifer caught her hands for a kiss and she did the same to him. </p><p>It seemed like both forever and no time at all before he started moving slowly within her and she met the gentle rolls of his hips with her own easily finding the perfect rhythm. She was so overcome by the moment that she had no control over the, “I love you, Lucifer,” that slipped from her lips and didn’t even realize she’d said it until she heard, “And I love you, Beatrice,” whispered in her ear in return. </p><p>She closed her eyes against the sting of tears. Last night had been amazing, but this was…everything. She didn’t even need to ask if he meant it. Lucifer didn’t lie. Not even in the heat of the moment, and this wasn’t even heat. This was pure unrestrained emotion. He was proving how much he loved her with every moment. No more words were spoken and no more were needed as they continued the slow motions and loving caresses of hands and lips. </p><p>Neither of them had any concept of the time passing, but it was more than an hour before the need washed over them strongly enough to speed up their pace and it didn’t take long for them both to fall over the edge together, gasping and panting. Their foreheads rested together for a long while as they enjoyed each other’s presence before Lucifer said, “We should probably take a shower.” </p><p>“Mhmm,” Trixie said completely blissed out. “Together.” </p><p>Lucifer chuckled and stole a kiss. “Like I’m ever letting you go?” </p><p>“You’ll get no complaints from me,” she smiled happily before yelping in surprise as she was suddenly picked up in a bridal carry and headed to the bathroom. She laughed as she wrapped his arms around his neck. “I didn’t think you meant quite so literally,” she joked, pulling a laugh from him as well as he set her down on the bench in the shower and turned the water on. </p><p>After a long shower where they both washed each other slowly, they got out and headed to the kitchen. It was more like brunchtime than breakfast by the time they got there, so Lucifer did up a larger breakfast than usual, making both bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and toast. As they were eating, Trixie said, “I’m gonna go get my stuff from the apartment when we’re done.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you and help,” Lucifer offered.</p><p>“No!” Trixie said quickly before trying to cover. “No, it’s okay. Really. There’s not that much to get.” </p><p>Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want me to see where you were living?” he guessed. </p><p>Trixie huffed and looked down. “No. Not really. But I wasn’t lying about there not being much.”</p><p>“Very well. I’m sure if you’re that concerned, I would be exceptionally appalled, so it may be best that I skip it. Instead, I’ll work on readying this place for you to move in and get what you already have in the spare room moved over.” </p><p>Trixie gave a sigh of relief. “Okay. Thank you.” </p><p>While Trixie was gone, Lucifer first made room in the closet before going to the spare room and taking all of her hung up clothes and moving them over. The dresser was already mostly empty so he just moved her stuff over. He got all her songwriting paper and composition books from the table and moved them to the storage under the piano bench after removing the stashes of drugs and alcohol to make room. From there he was at a loss of what to do, so just refilled his drink and sat at the piano and played until she got back. </p><p>Once she came up with the first box, he said, “You just work on putting things away. I’ll get everything else up here.” It was only fair after all. She’d done all the loading, so he could do the unloading. Not to mention with his angelic strength it was so much easier for him. He managed to get everything else up in two trips and took a while to puzzle over where to put the end tables before moving his set out of the bedroom. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that. We can find somewhere else for them. Maybe in the spare room,” Trixie told him. </p><p>He shook his head and stole a kiss as he walked by. “No, I want you to have something of yours in our room too. Besides your clothes,” he chuckled. It didn’t matter that the current end tables matched the rest of the bedroom furniture and came as a set. In a way he liked it better this way. The melding of old and new just like the melding of their lives. He didn’t really know how to put it into words, but he could tell by her smile that she got it anyway. “Oh and I put all your songwriting stuff in the piano bench since that’s what it’s technically for.” </p><p>Trixie chuckled and nodded. She had considered putting it in there before, but when she noticed his stashes she left it alone. It didn’t take long at all for her to be all moved in, some of her knick-knacks taking refuge in their bedroom, others dotted around the living room and bar area and her books on the bookshelves in the library area. Once that was done, Trixie said, “Maybe we could start getting your music down?” </p><p>When he nodded she opened the piano bench and grabbed her composition book and pencil and sat down. “How do you want to do this?” he asked. </p><p>“Well you can either play little bits at a time and then break for me to get them down, play the entire thing over and over, or play and record it so I can just pause and go back as needed,” she told him. </p><p>He tilted his head in thought before saying, “I’ll play and record them so you can do as you need to,” he decided. “Playing bits and stopping is rather irritating for me and playing the same thing over and over as many times as you would need would get exhausting.” </p><p>“Understandable,” she agreed and set her phone on top of the piano and turned on the recording feature before nodding to him. He started with the hell piece, playing the whole thing through and Trixie stopped the recording and asked, “Do you have a name for it?” </p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t generally name things. You can name it.”</p><p>She nodded and added a placeholder name of Hell before starting a new recording and nodding again. This one had the placeholder name of Falling. The third recording had the placeholder name of Confused. She would think of better names by the time she finished. “Do you have others too?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“Many, but let’s start with those three,” he said with a chuckle. He couldn’t imagine how long it would take to get them transcribed, but it couldn’t be easy. While she was working on that, he went to the computer and soon found an email from the recording company. “Hey, love? The recording company wants your contact info. Do you mind if I give them your number?” </p><p>“They liked Unrequited?” she asked happily, dropping her pencil in surprise. </p><p>“If that’s the song we sent the other day then that’s the gist of the message, yes,” Lucifer said amusedly. </p><p>“Yes. Please give them my number!” Trixie said excitedly before sobering. “They’re not just saying that because you called in a favor or anything right?” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No, darling. The only thing I asked of them was to give it a listen. Their opinions are their own.” That brought her excitement back to the surface and she grinned happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about an hour later when they were both startled from their work by the sound of Trixie’s phone ringing. She looked at it and saw it was Linda and knew that she would want to know how the date went. She answered with a, “Hi, hang on,” before turning to Lucifer and saying, “I’m gonna go to the other room and take this.”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head and got up. “Don’t worry, darling. I was just considering going to check on my cars anyway and assuming any of them are still running, I’ll do some grocery shopping.” </p><p>“Will you be okay?” she asked concerned. </p><p>“I’m sure I will, but I promise I’ll call if I’m not,” he assured her as he kissed her softly. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too,” she said with a smile as he left. Once the elevator doors closed behind him, she turned back to the phone. “Okay, I’m here. Sorry.” </p><p>“I guess that answers that question of how the date went,” Linda said, trying to mask her worry and be happy for Trixie. </p><p>“Pretty much,” Trixie said with a grin. </p><p>“So if he’s doing well enough to go grocery shopping, I guess that means you’ll be heading back to your apartment then,” Linda said sympathetically. </p><p>“Actually…” Trixie trailed off sheepishly. </p><p>“Trix…” Linda said warningly. </p><p>“He invited me to stay here after he came back. When he found out that I was working as a waitress to pay the bills, he said that no one should have their passion relegated to a hobby because of money, so he invited me to stay in the spare room so I wouldn’t have to worry about it and could focus on my music. He also offered his other properties and to just give me money if I would rather, but since we’re sort of collaborating on a lot of music right now, staying here made more sense,” Trixie explained quickly. </p><p>Linda sighed with relief. It still wasn’t ideal, but it was better than she had expected. “So you’ll be moving into the spare room then?” </p><p>“Well…” </p><p>Linda pinched the bridge of her nose as she said, “Well what?” </p><p>“That was the plan until last night. He told me he didn’t want me to move into the spare room and wanted me to stay in his room…well our room now I guess.” </p><p>Linda was warring with being a friend and being a therapist. “As your friend, I’m happy for you, but as a therapist, I’m very concerned,” she settled on saying. </p><p>“I get that,” Trixie said. She could understand that completely. Linda had no way of knowing the kind of connection they had. Trixie herself had been worried until this morning. “But this is right, Linda. It’s real.” </p><p>“I know you think that, honey, but remember this is Lucifer we’re talking about. You know what kind of lifestyle he leads,” she tried to reason. She didn’t want to see Trixie hurt when Lucifer healed enough to go back to his old life. </p><p>“I know, but there are things you don’t know about that too,” Trixie told her. “You know I’ve always understood him pretty well, and there have been incidents since he’s been back that have proven that fact, which is why I can be reasonably certain that I’m right when I say this. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but the main reason for his constant partying, sex, drugs, hyperactivity and all was to try and drown out the screams in his head.”</p><p>“Screams in his head?” Linda asked worriedly. </p><p>“Oh…he never told you about that? I guess I shouldn’t have either,” she said with a wince. She had assumed that as his therapist that she knew. </p><p>“It’s okay. I won’t say a word. What do you mean?” </p><p>Trixie knew that clamming up now would do more harm than good so there was no point in not. The damage was already done. “When he kept getting lost in his head when he first got back, that’s when the screams got too overwhelming. He said that they’d never gone away, they just got easier to drown out. He’s past the worst of that now and said they’re quieter than they’ve ever been.” </p><p>Linda sighed sadly. She’d never known that. She wished she had. She might have been able to help him more. “I’m guessing the breakthrough he mentioned has something to do with that?” </p><p>“Yeah. Once he realized why he felt guilty, I almost lost him in it. He was worse than he’d ever been and just going downhill, but I got him back and now he’s better than ever.” </p><p>“Okay, I get that, but that doesn’t mean that he’s ready to settle down, Trix,” Linda told her. “He may be a lot better, but he’s still hurting and vulnerable.”</p><p>“I know,” Trixie agreed. “But you have to know how much he’s always craved love and understanding. Would it really have been better for me to reject him?” </p><p>“No. I guess not,” Linda admitted. “But that doesn’t mean that you’re not both setting yourselves up for a fall. I’m sure you’ve heard of Florence Nightingale Syndrome?”</p><p>“Yeah. I have, but I don’t think that’s what this is,” Trixie argued. She loved that Linda cared so much and always challenged her, and this was no exception. If nothing else it was helping her get her own head straight. “I /know/ it’s not on my part and I’m almost certain it’s not on his either.”</p><p>“How can you be sure?” Linda asked honestly, wanting her opinion and hoping that it would help ease her worry. </p><p>“Well for my part, I’ve been drawn to him since the moment we met. You know that. The feelings have changed and evolved over the years obviously, but they’ve always been there. For him…he’s not just clinging to me for help. That’s what the date out last night was about. He wanted to be sure that he could stand on his own two feet before things moved forward with us. If he hadn’t been able to handle it, I doubt we would be here now. He’s more interested in how much I get him than how much I help him and after the first few days, there hasn’t been all that much ‘caregiving’ going on. Just being there for a friend.” </p><p>“Okay. That doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s not the case, but I can agree that it’s less likely than I first though. Just promise me you’ll keep your eyes open?” </p><p>“I will. But I want you to promise me that you won’t bring this up to him,” Trixie asked in return. </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Because you know how he is. He barely understands his own emotions half the time and if someone he trusts tells him that he could be wrong he’ll start second-guessing himself and tie himself all up in knots,” Trixie told her. </p><p>“So you want me to not talk to him about your relationship at all?” Linda asked warily. </p><p>“No. Of course not. You can talk to him about it all you want. Just don’t mention the actual syndrome or tell him that you’re worried that’s what this is, because you know he’ll overthink it and trust your opinion over his own feelings.” </p><p>“Okay. I see your point. I’ll be careful if I talk to him,” Linda promised. “So now that all that is out of the way…tell me everything,” Linda said with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>As Lucifer stepped into the elevator, he couldn’t help but smile. On the off chance that was another man on the phone, he had staked his claim well enough. Not that he didn’t think it was likely that she would get attention from other men, but he was reasonably sure that they were on the same page with their new relationship and she wouldn’t go behind his back like that. Unless she was letting him down easy which was a possibility in which case he had given her a good excuse. Beyond that it was none of his business who she was talking to or what about, so he had no problem with giving her privacy to do so.</p><p>He nodded in satisfaction when he got to the garage and saw that his cars were in their usual pristine condition. He knew that the payments had continued going out to the group that maintained them, so it was good to see that they had done their jobs. He took a moment to run his hands over his favorite, the black corvette, before he got in and headed out. He drove much more carefully than usual, being less familiar with the traffic patterns and slightly concerned about potential jumpiness, but not carefully enough to be embarrassing if he was seen. </p><p>Lucifer made it through the grocery shopping, checking his phone halfway through when it dinged and turning back to a few aisles he’d already passed to grab the requested items. He flinched away from people a couple times and was more alert to his surroundings than usual, but otherwise it was a successful outing and he returned with a carload of groceries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie was done with her call before Lucifer got back and worked on the music until he came up with the elevator full of groceries. He set one of the bags in front of the doors to stop them from closing and Trixie helped him bring everything inside and put it away. They had a nice dinner and watched a movie afterwards before heading back to the bedroom for another amazing night of mind-blowing sex before they fell asleep. </p><p>Lucifer had plans for Monday night, but the first thing he did after breakfast was call Linda’s office to make an appointment. He really should get back to his therapy now that he was able to get out of the penthouse again. Most of the day was spent with Lucifer and Trixie in their own pursuits, she had actually gone to the spare room to work on the transcription to allow him to play for a while after lunch without messing her up. “Perhaps we could turn the spare room into a work room for you. You can set your keyboard up in there for the times you need peace and quiet,” Lucifer suggested. “I can get the bedroom furniture moved out and some office furniture in there.”</p><p>“The bedroom furniture is fine,” she told him. “There’s plenty of room for the keyboard and a small desk.” She remembered Linda’s concerns and wasn’t quite ready to get rid of her other option to sleep just in case it was needed. Not if she had enough room anyway. “But I like the idea of using it for a workroom. </p><p>Lucifer smiled. “Excellent. I’ll get a desk up here by tomorrow for you,” he promised. “I was thinking of heading down to the club in a little while if you’d like to join me?” he asked hopefully. </p><p>Trixie winced. “I really don’t think you want to do that,” she told him, despite knowing that he would have to eventually. </p><p>Lucifer furrowed his brow in concern. “Now I definitely have to,” he told her. </p><p>Trixie sighed and nodded. “We might as well go then.”</p><p>“You don’t want to change first?” he asked curiously. </p><p>She shook her head. Her skinny jeans and nice tank top were already overdressed and she doubted he would be up to going anywhere else once he saw the state of downstairs. “No need. I’m good.” </p><p>Now Lucifer was even more worried as he headed to the elevator and pushed the button for the club level. She took his hand for comfort as the doors opened and he stepped out and looked over the landing completely frozen in shock. He took in the dingy look, the dirty and mostly cracked glass, the wobbly tables, torn booths, missing piano, lack of selection at the bar, the bar full of older men with barely a woman in sight, lack of music or life of any kind and everyone seeming to be drinking beer of all things without a cocktail in sight. </p><p>He stood there for a good fifteen minutes before turning and walking straight back to the elevator without a word, and Trixie followed torn between worry and amusement over his reaction. Once they got back upstairs, Lucifer went straight to his own bar and tossed back a full glass of scotch before refilling it. “I told you,” Trixie said weakly with a half-smile.</p><p>“That’s…it’s…I…” Lucifer stammered, finishing this glass too and going for another refill. “My elegant club is a…a…a dive bar! And not even a decent dive bar!” he exclaimed in horror. </p><p>“I know,” she said sympathetically, rubbing his back. </p><p>“This is…a…a travesty!” </p><p>“I know,” she said again. </p><p>“I have to shut it down,” he said setting his glass down heavily and heading to the elevator.</p><p>Trixie grabbed his arm and steered him back towards the living room. “Let’s talk about it first, love,” she said gently. She wasn’t planning to tell him what to do with his club. She had no right to do that, but she did want to make sure that he thought things through and didn’t act rashly. </p><p>“Talk about what? I don’t want my name associated with…with that,” he sneered at the thought. </p><p>“I know, but are you planning to go down and throw everyone out and bar the doors?” she asked knowingly and could tell by the look on his face that she was right. “Why not just go down and talk to the manager first and tell him that after tonight it’s closed.”</p><p>“And fire them all,” Lucifer said with a nod, agreeing with her idea. There was no reason to cause ill will by throwing everyone out on their asses with no warning. </p><p>Trixie chuckled. “Sure.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded and turned back to the elevator. “Yes, I’ll do that then,” he decided. </p><p>“Do you want me to go with you?” she asked, knowing how much moral support helped in these kinds of things and wanting to be on hand in case he lost his temper with the idiots.</p><p>“If you wish,” he told her, holding out his arm. </p><p>He headed down and went over to the bar. “I want to speak with who is in charge here,” Lucifer said firmly. </p><p>The bartender looked him up and down and upon noting his fancy suit he snorted. “I think you’re in the wrong place, buddy.” </p><p>Trixie rolled her eyes at the guys idiocy and didn’t stop Lucifer from reaching over the bar and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. “I happen to own this place, /buddy/, so you get the manager or whoever over here immediately or I will throw everyone out right now.” </p><p>When Lucifer’s eyes flashed red the bartended almost wet himself and nodded. “J-just a minute,” he said and when Lucifer let him go, he grabbed the phone. </p><p>A moment later a man walked out of the back and stopped short when he saw Lucifer standing there. Lucifer smirked coldly. “James! How nice to see you again,” Lucifer went over and draped an arm over the man’s shoulders and led him back towards the office. “Let’s have a talk about my club, shall we?” Trixie chuckled and just ordered a drink at the bar, letting Lucifer handle it. </p><p>“M-Mr. Morningstar! Y-you look great. Haven’t aged a day,” James said nervously trying to suck up. </p><p>“Yes, well, immortality will do that, you know, and the devil /is/ immortal,” Lucifer said as he sat down behind the desk and pointed to the chair in front of it for James to sit in. James gulped. He’d always just brushed off the whole devil thing, but now he found himself desperately hoping that Lucifer just had a really good plastic surgeon. “Where are the books?” Lucifer asked, knowing that the quivering man in front of him could see right through his easygoing façade, having designed it that way. </p><p>“T-top right drawer,” James stammered nervously. Lucifer pulled them out and set them on the desk, but didn’t open them yet. “I-I didn’t think you were coming back.”</p><p>“Yes, that much is obvious,” Lucifer drawled. “I know that when I left the club was doing quite well, and there was more than enough in the accounts for a rather generous budget even if that changed. Let’s see where all that money went shall we?” He finally opened the books. </p><p>James looked towards the exit wondering if he could make an escape while Lucifer was looking over the books, but before he could act, Lucifer had pinned him with a look and he didn’t dare move a muscle. “So, it seems as if everything was running as normal until about…six years ago,” Lucifer mused as he flipped through the books, only having the last seven and a half years present. “Then it seems that the entire staff was laid off and…oh my…quite the generous raise you gave yourself there James…and the bartender as well…I’m sure it’s only coincidence that he shares the same last name as you.” Lucifer considered flipping through. “Well there was quite a bit of money freed up with the sudden decrease of the variety and quality of the alcohol…but…oh look…it seems you and the bartender got another generous raise. You must have both been doing a wonderful job to have earned that much.” </p><p>James gulped, and said, “I can explain…”</p><p>Lucifer slammed the book closed and glared at him. “Do you know the only thing I hate more than a thief, James?” he asked dangerously. “A liar. So I would think long and hard about whether you want to finish that statement.” James winced and looked away. “I will allow you to finish out the night. After that this place will be closed and you and your bartender will be fired. If you are tempted to cause any trouble or vandalize anything further on the way out, remember that I can just as easily get the police involved and have you charged with embezzlement.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” James said with a nod. This was bad, but it could be worse. As long as he kept the police out of it, he might be able to survive. </p><p>“Good. Now get out. It seems I have quite a bit of catching up to do,” Lucifer told him, reopening the book to do more than just skim.</p><p>James scrambled out the door so fast Lucifer would have sworn he flew. He was only gone for a few minutes before he heard a knock at the door and Trixie stuck her head in. “You busy?” </p><p>Lucifer looked up and smiled tightly. “Too busy for you, darling? Never,” he said motioning her in. </p><p>“So I see he’s still alive. But he might need a change of pants,” she laughed. </p><p>“Yes…well…he’s very lucky that dealing with the police is a complication that I don’t need in my life right now or he would be looking at a change of accommodations as well,” Lucifer told her. According to his IDs he should be pushing sixty right now and his appearance would raise too many questions, and that’s even if there was no one there that still recognized him from fifteen years ago.</p><p>“That bad huh?” Trixie winced sympathetically. </p><p>“Very much so,” Lucifer sighed. “How much do you know about business?” </p><p>“I took quite a few business classes in college. They were mostly focused on the music business, but there was enough general knowledge there that I can keep up.” Lucifer gave her the overview of everything since James had apparently decided he wouldn’t be returning and her eyes just got wider and wider. She’d known this place was in the dumps, but she hadn’t realized how much money Lucifer had into it to keep it up. James really should be in jail. His deadbeat brother too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is there a reason we’re sitting in this dingy room rather than taking the books upstairs?” Trixie asked. </p><p>“Because the longer I’m down here, the more they sweat,” Lucifer smirked. </p><p>“In that case, why don’t we go find a booth to sit in out there,” Trixie grinned evilly. </p><p>“I do like the way you think, my love,” Lucifer chuckled as he got up, carrying the stack of books in one arm and wrapping the other around Trixie’s waist. On the way out the door, he broke the doorknob off and bent the door frame. “So no one can get in and destroy any evidence until I break the door down,” he explained. </p><p>Lucifer found what seemed to be the booth that was closest to intact and still in view of the bar where James and his brother were talking nervously and barely paying attention to their customers. He pulled out his pocket square and wiped down the booth as best he could with a disgusted look on his face before he sat. Instead of sitting, Trixie leaned over and whispered something in his ear making him grin at her and nod so she headed up to the elevator and he made a show of opening the book and frowning. </p><p>Trixie returned a few minutes later with two glasses and the bottle of Lucifer’s top shelf scotch and poured them both a drink. “Here you go, love. I wouldn’t subject my dog to the swill they drink down here,” she told him, sending a glare to the bar and getting a glare back from James, until Lucifer looked up and he hastily looked away. </p><p>Lucifer swirled it in his glass and sniffed before taking a sip as he threw his arm over her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. “How long do you think before they make a run for it and make me shut the place down anyway?” he asked as he nibbled her earlobe. </p><p>She giggled, “My money’s on twenty minutes.”</p><p>“I’ll take that bet. I say at least an hour. And no less than two attempts at the office,” Lucifer grinned. </p><p>“I say only one attempt,” Trixie added. Once he realized he couldn’t get in why would he try again. </p><p>Lucifer ended up winning the attempts on the office since James tried twice to get in before he went out the front door and never came back within Trixie’s time limit. The bartender made it to Lucifer’s though before he disappeared. Lucifer waited until people started getting restless for drinks before he stood and announced that they were closed and that all open tabs would be cancelled. The cancelling of the tabs kept the crowd from getting rowdy as they filed out and Lucifer bolted the doors, bending the handles and twisting them together so that keys or not, no one was getting in. </p><p>That taken care of, he and Trixie headed back upstairs to enjoy the rest of their evening. Lucifer put the books in the bottom drawer of his desk to worry about later before inviting Trixie out to dinner since it was too late to cook now. They had dinner at a nice Italian place that Lucifer had managed to bribe in the last few days to always hold a table for him. He would get back to his standing reservation status at more places soon enough. </p><p>Over dinner, Lucifer brought up the question, “So what do you think we should do with Lux?” </p><p>Trixie internally choked over the ‘we’ in that statement, but didn’t say anything about it. “You don’t want to rebuild the club like it was?” she asked curiously. </p><p>Lucifer shrugged. “Not really. It was mostly a way to meet women and keep the atmosphere hyped enough to help drown out my own head.” </p><p>Trixie nodded. Just as she’d suspected. “I don’t know then. Maybe a restaurant?” she suggested. </p><p>Lucifer wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “While I do enjoy cooking and good food, I don’t really enjoy it that much. And there isn’t much socializing at a restaurant.” He thought for a moment before grinning. “How about a piano bar? Give my little songwriter a place to debut her stuff, maybe even give other songwriters a chance too?”</p><p>Trixie grinned widely. “I think that’s a great idea,” she told him. </p><p>“We’ll only stock top shelf naturally, replace some of the mirrors and lights with more hardwood styles,” Lucifer thought aloud. </p><p>“Maybe offer cigars and stuff too, give it a real lounge type feel,” Trixie suggested. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “Perfect, darling. I’ll have to upgrade my license to sell cigars, but that shouldn’t be a problem once I get my id’s fixed.” </p><p>“Are you going to change the name back to Lux or make it something different?” </p><p>“Hmm,” Lucifer thought, taking a moment to take a bite of their food as it arrived. “Possibly. Or Sol is another option. What do you think?” </p><p>“Well since James changed the name when he ruined Lux, I think taking it back to Lux would be nice. I’m not really a fan of Sol, but maybe Solem could work if you decide against Lux?”</p><p>Lucifer tilted his head in thought. “Sunbringer. I can see that. Well, we have plenty of time to decide either way. The renovations will take a while.”</p><p>Trixie smiled and when it seemed the subject was over, she steeled herself to bring up something else. “So, I know it seems like we’re on the same page here and all, but it would probably be better to actually define things so that there are no misunderstandings,” she told him. </p><p>It took Lucifer a moment to get what she meant but then he nodded. “You make a valid point. As far as I’m concerned, I’m yours, Beatrice, and only yours. For as long as you’ll have me,” he said, keeping an outward appearance of calm certainty to hide the rapid pace of his heart and his sweaty palms. </p><p>Trixie smiled brightly and reached across the table to take his hand. “And I’m yours and only yours Lucifer for as long as you want me.” </p><p>Lucifer let out a heavy breath of relief as he lifted her hand to his lips. “We’re agreed then,” he said with a smile, getting a happy nod in return, and conversation turned to lighter subjects. </p><p>Once they got back, Lucifer led her to the garage instead of the elevator and she followed curiously. “Pick one,” he told her.” </p><p>“Pick one what?” she asked incredulously. He couldn’t mean what she thought he meant. </p><p>“A car,” he said with a chuckle. “I know you have your own car and you probably want to keep it and you’re welcome to do so, but I want you to have something nicer to drive too. Aside from the red one on the end, you’re welcome to drive any of them anytime, but I thought you might appreciate having an everyday one like I have the corvette.” </p><p>She considered it for a moment before saying, “It’ll still be your car, I’ll just be free to drive it?” </p><p>“Unless you want me to sign it over to you. It matters little to me,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“No. It can stay yours,” she told him. She wasn’t ready for him to ‘give’ her a car yet, but surely just driving one would be okay. Much better than her ten-year-old trying to crap out all the time civic. She walked down the line before one caught her eye…and her memory…and she grinned. “The purple-black demon,” she said looking at the convertible sitting there. </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “Maze’s old car. A fitting choice,” he told her, going over and grabbing the keys from the visor and tossing them to her. “And of course you’re welcome to park your car in here as well. I apologize for not thinking of it sooner.”</p><p>“Can I, now?” she asked excitedly. </p><p>“Of course, darling,” Lucifer chuckled. “Would you like some company on your joyride?” he asked amusedly. </p><p>“From you? Always,” she grinned, getting into the driver’s seat and Lucifer climbed in the other side before she pulled out of the garage and turned away from the city towards the beach. Once they were out of the city traffic she gunned it and he laughed at the happy look on her face. </p><p>“Since we’re headed this direction I do have a house this way if you’d like to detour there for the night,” he offered and she quickly agreed. When they got there, her jaw dropped at the beauty of it as he led her inside. “Oh good. The maid service has kept up with it,” Lucifer said with relief. He had been worried that the place would be covered in dust by now.</p><p>“You do keep your affairs in order don’t you?” Trixie said amusedly. </p><p>“Yes, well, there was no telling when something would crop up and I would have to disappear for a while. The life of a celestial and all. Never planned on disappearing for fifteen years, naturally, but I don’t generally put an expiration date on contracts just in case,” Lucifer explained as he took her on a tour of the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't decided if James has skipped town never to be seen again or if he will decide that Trixie is at fault for Lucifer returning and losing him his cash cow and go after her forcing Lucifer to utterly destroy him. Taking suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got up to the balcony on the top floor and she stepped out over looking the beach she sucked in a sharp breath and breathed out, “Wow…” </p><p>Lucifer smiled and moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her head. He was suddenly glad that the sun set this late in the summer or the view wouldn’t have been nearly as good. He leaned down and pressed a series of lazy loving kisses to her neck and she hummed happily. </p><p>Trixie reached her hand back behind her and started rubbing him through his pants. “Will you take me out here?” she asked breathless from both the view and his attentions. </p><p>He gave a low moan and a quick suck to the pulse point on her neck before saying, “I will take you anytime and anywhere you wish, my love.” He slid his hands up under her shirt, playing his fingers over her stomach and sides before moving up to take both of her breasts in his hands, pulling a moan from her as well as her hand had worked him up to fully hard. He undid her bra so he could get better access and she removed her hand and pressed her ass up against him, grinding back. His lips continued trailing over her neck until she stripped her shirt over her head and let her bra fall to the floor. </p><p>Lucifer let out a heavier moan as she bared herself out here in the open. Granted they were four stories up so there wasn’t exactly a /good/ view for any of the beachgoers, but they were still close enough to see something. It hadn’t been what he was expecting when she asking him to take her out here, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He kept one hand moving over her body while his other hand unbuttoned his shirt and shed it along with his jacket and vest and then both of his hands were on her again. </p><p>Lucifer moved down and undid her pants, sliding his hand down and under her underwear, long fingers teasing over her clit and around her entrance as she panted and ground back against him harder, turning her head to kiss him deeply. When two of his fingers slid inside her, massaging against her g-spot she gasped and moaned. “Lucifer, please…”</p><p>“Mmm. I want to feel you on my fingers first, my love,” he said, moving his hand further down her pants, sliding his fingers deeper inside her as his cock ached for more attention than the rubbing he was getting from her ass, just as much as she ached to have him inside her, but the wait was half the fun. Both of Trixie’s hands moved behind her to tangle in Lucifer’s hair as he kissed and licked and sucked over her neck and shoulders, kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples with the hand that wasn’t driving her wild. </p><p>Lucifer’s breathing sped up even more as he felt the bucking of her hips turn more frantic as her body began to tremble in anticipation of her coming orgasm and he gave her nipple a hard pinch as he whispered huskily in her ear, “That’s it, Beatrice…let it go.” </p><p>Hearing her name in that voice probably would have been enough to do it alone, but with everything else on top of it, she gasped out his name as the wave washed over her and she knew her panties were ruined now, but she didn’t care at all. He stroked inside her as she rode it out before slowly removing his fingers and wrapping his arm around her, lifting them to his mouth and letting her see him slowly lick them off and she let out a whimpering moan and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to taste him too. She hadn’t gone there yet because she was a little self-conscious about her skills compared to what he was probably used to, but she didn’t care anymore. </p><p>She turned and kissed him deeply, grabbing the front of his pants and undoing them and his belt as she turned him so that he was pressed back against the railing. When she dropped to her knees and pulled his rock hard cock out, he moaned in anticipation. She was starting to chicken out as she took in the size of him, but then she looked up and the sight of him standing there, head tilted back, with the sea wind blowing through his hair and the kaleidoscope of colors from the sunset reflecting off the water surrounding him like a halo took her breath away. </p><p>When he looked back down at her, brushing a hand down her cheek and back into her hair, slowly and gently guiding her mouth to his dripping length, but giving her plenty of opportunity to pull away, she just kept her eyes locked on his as she opened her mouth and licked around the head and his eyes fell closed with a stuttered moan even as she wrapped her lips around him and sucked. His hand tightened in her hair but didn’t push her at all and after a moment to get used to it she moved down deeper, still watching his ethereal beauty. </p><p>After a particularly hard suck, his hips twitched causing her to choke and she backed off a bit. “Sorry…darling…please…don’t stop,” he panted, thumb stroking her cheek.</p><p>Trixie didn’t answer in words and just continued sucking, using her tongue to massage as she did. She’d read about deep-throating when a previous boyfriend had wanted her to do it, but he was never patient enough to let her try without pushing too fast. She knew that Lucifer would be though so she relaxed her throat and slowly moved even deeper, swallowing around him and he let out a gasping moan, forcibly keeping himself still. He could tell that she was new to this and wasn’t about to rush her. It was the most exquisite torture he’d ever experienced and he loved every second. </p><p>She couldn’t quite get him all the way down and wasn’t sure if it was her or just the fact that he was exceptionally large, but once she had the hang of this much, she started bobbing her head, and she could feel the tension growing in his body as he fought not to thrust into her mouth. “Yes…baby…I’m so close…” he panted out in warning just making her suck harder and faster until he let out a grunting moan, cum spurting down her throat. </p><p>She choked a bit, losing some of it, but managed to swallow a good half, but she didn’t stop there. She still wanted him to fuck her after all and wanted it more than ever now, so she lowered his pants, allowing him to step out of them, as she kissed and nipped and licked his thighs and hips, slowly standing and moving back up his body. By the time he captured her lips, tasting himself in her mouth, he was ready to go and reached out to push her pants down. </p><p>Once she had stepped out of her pants, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and she gave a little hop and with practiced ease he guided her right down on his cock as she wrapped her legs around him. She hooked them over the railing of the balcony for better leverage as she bounced up and down on his cock and his hips thrust back and forth within her. Sucking him off had made her so hot that it wasn’t long before she was crying out her orgasm again as she clung to him and he slowed his motions, almost massaging her through it. </p><p>After that they moved slower as hands and lips toured over their sweat slick bodies and Trixie could watch the sunset behind Lucifer’s head, lighting him up in an almost heavenly glow, not that she would ever use those words to him of course, as they took their time enjoying each other. As he bent down and took one of her breasts in his mouth, she tangled a hand in his hair as she threw her head back in ecstasy. </p><p>Eventually, he turned them and sat her on the railing, making sure to keep one arm tightly around her back and he got to see her ringed with the ethereal light and he sucked in a sharp breath as his hips picked up a bit of speed. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire existence,” he breathed out as he gazed at her. </p><p>She reached a hand to his cheek and whispered, “I can say the same to you.” She kissed him softly even as he quickened his pace a bit more. “I love you, Lucifer.”</p><p>“And I love you…my darling Beatrice…always,” he panted before capturing her lips again, increasing to an almost frantic pace as he felt his release nearing. When he came, she was right there with him and it was a good thing that he had a firm grip on her, because every bit of balance she might have had before flew right out the window and that was the only thing keep her from falling to her death. </p><p>Once he had caught his breath a bit, he pulled her off the railing and carried her in to the bedroom, laying them both in the bed and he pulled her close. They spent the next few hours talking and cuddling before they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were woken the next morning by Trixie’s phone ringing. She rolled over and grabbed it, checking the number and not recognizing it. Telemarketers didn’t usually call this early though, so she answered it, trying to keep her voice from sounding too sleepy just in case. “Hello?” </p><p>“Hello. Is this Beatrice Espinoza?” </p><p>“Yes,” Trixie answered. </p><p>“This is John from Delos Productions. We received a copy of one of your compositions forwarded by Lucifer Morningstar.” </p><p>“Oh, hi, John from Delos,” she said pointedly, nudging Lucifer awake and he opened one eye and nodded, motioning her to put it on speakerphone. “What can I do for you?” </p><p>“We were interested in releasing this piece as a single and were wondering if you had any more to submit. Is that something that you would be interested in?” </p><p>“I would definitely be interested. I don’t have anything else quite ready yet, but there are a few pieces I’m working on that should be ready in the next few weeks.” </p><p>“Excellent. Would you be able to meet with us on Friday to go over some contracts?” </p><p>Before Trixie could answer that, Lucifer spoke up, still groggy. “John. Lucifer Morningstar here. I’m sure that you misspoke there and that what you meant to say was that you would have contract proposals sent to her by Friday so that her lawyers could go over them.”</p><p>“M-Mr. Morningstar! I…Yes. Of course that’s what I meant. I’ll just need an email to send them over to.” Trixie grinned at Lucifer and gave him her email and he promised to have them over by Friday. “And maybe a meeting the following Monday…”</p><p>“Make it Wednesday,” Lucifer chimed in. </p><p>“Yes. Wednesday. Of course.” They quickly got a time set and when the call ended, Trixie squealed and kissed Lucifer hard and he chuckled and hugged her to him. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind my inserting myself there, love, but he was about to take advantage of you,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“I know. It’s okay. I’m glad you care,” she told him. She knew that his name opened far more doors than her own and if she had demanded the contracts in advance and tried to push the meeting back to have time to go over them, she probably would have had the door slammed in her face. </p><p>“What time is it?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>Trixie looked at her phone. “Eight thirty.”</p><p>Lucifer groaned. “If we’re going to shower and get breakfast we need to get up now. I have an appointment at eleven with Linda and it’s an hour drive back to the city.” </p><p>Trixie nodded and gave him another quick kiss before getting out of bed and he followed her to the shower where they took their time washing each other. Lucifer went to the closet and grabbed a new suit. “You have clothes here too?” Trixie asked in surprise. </p><p>“I always keep at least two suits at all of my residential properties in case I end up spending a night or two there unplanned,” he told her. “Unfortunately, food isn’t so easy to facilitate, but there is a wonderful diner up the street…at least there used to be.” </p><p>“That’s okay, we’ll find one either way,” Trixie told him as she put on her clothes from last night, minus the ruined panties. </p><p>“Next time we come out here, we’ll leave you a couple changes of clothes too,” Lucifer promised with a chuckle, laying his old suit over the chair for the maid to take it for dry cleaning. “And it might not be a bad idea to keep some in your car too, at least until we hit all the properties.” </p><p>Trixie almost made a joke about not having that many clothes, but she knew if she did, Lucifer would just take her shopping for more clothes and she wanted to at least give it a month or two before she let him spoil her too much. Once they were dressed and ready they headed out, only to find that the diner Lucifer mentioned was closed down, but they quickly found another one a few streets over and stopped for breakfast. </p><p>By the time they were pulling back in at home, Lucifer only had twenty minutes to get to his appointment, so didn’t even go upstairs. He just kissed Trixie and switched over to his car and left. She had offered to drop him off there, but he had declined. Then he would either have to have her pick him up or order a car service to get home. This way was easier. </p><p>When he walked into Linda’s office, the first thing he said was, “You’ve redecorated.”</p><p>Linda laughed. “Yes, well, it /has/ been more than fifteen years since you were here last,” she pointed out, waving a hand for him to take a seat. Once he was seated she asked, “How are you?” </p><p>“Honestly? In some ways I’ve never been better, but in others…it’s hard,” he admitted. </p><p>“What exactly are you struggling with?” she asked. </p><p>“Re-adjusting,” he told her. “I keep going to call people I once knew only to remember that they’re gone now or wouldn’t understand how it’s been so long and I haven’t aged or where I’ve been or why I’m back.” </p><p>Linda nodded. “Yes, I would imagine that’s difficult.”</p><p>“And then there are all the things that have changed…like this morning I wanted to go to my favorite diner only to find that it was gone, and then there’s Lux…”</p><p>Linda winced. “I wondered when you would find out about that.” </p><p>“Yes, well. It’s currently closed for remodeling. I’m going to make it into a piano bar for aspiring songwriters to showcase their work,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“Aspiring songwriters like Trixie?” Linda asked. </p><p>“Yes. Mostly her, but others as well. She also suggested selling cigars and giving it an old world lounge sort of feel.” </p><p>“How are things going with her? I understand you’re living together now.” </p><p>“Yes, we are. That wasn’t how I intended the offer to begin with but…”</p><p>“But what?” Linda asked when he trailed off. “Did you feel pressured in some way to expand on the original offer?” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No, nothing like that. It was just…once I had her I couldn’t give her up. The idea of saying goodnight to her and watching her walk away was just…”</p><p>“Just what?” Linda prompted again. </p><p>“I don’t know. I can’t really put it into words. But I didn’t like it,” Lucifer admitted. </p><p>Linda chuckled at his almost childlike petulance in that statement. “Still. Living together is a big step.”</p><p>“You know, I always hear humans say things like that but I don’t understand it.”</p><p>“Oh? Why not?” Linda asked surprised. She remembered Eve moving in with him right off the bat. Before they were officially together even, but she hadn’t quite realized why he allowed it.</p><p>“Well aren’t you supposed to want to spend every moment you can with someone when you start a new relationship? I suppose I can understand if it’s a blind date sort of thing and you don’t know them at all, but if it’s someone that you know and are friends with to begin with…”</p><p>Linda tilted her head in thought, trying to see his point of view. “I see where you’re coming from,” she admitted. “But at the same time, living together is supposed to be a step towards permanence. Marriage, family. Almost like a trial period for the rest of your…well her in this case…life.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucifer said leadingly like he didn’t understand the issue. </p><p>“Are you really ready for that?” Linda asked pointedly, shocked at his attitude. </p><p>“I love her, and by some miracle, she feels the same. We understand each other. We fit together in a way I never imagined fitting with anyone. Nothing would make me happier than to stay by her side for the rest of her life.” </p><p>“There’s more you’re not saying,” Linda could tell. </p><p>Lucifer huffed. “And nothing scares me more.” </p><p>“Why does it scare you?” Linda asked. </p><p>“Because she’s going to die. Someday, somehow, I will lose her. She will go to the one place I never can and I’ll have to live the rest of eternity without her,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>Linda’s eyebrows raised almost to her hairline. She had expected something along the lines of worrying about the commitment or losing other things that he loved in the process, or pretty much anything but that. “Are you that sure of your feelings for her? You’re sure that you’re not just mistaking something else, gratitude, fondness, something, for more? That you’re not just looking for love and grabbing the first opportunity you get?” She had to be sure. </p><p>Lucifer looked at her seriously and said, “Doctor, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire existence.” </p><p>Linda smiled brightly. “Okay. Then I’m very happy for you both. But since you’ve never been in a real relationship before…that I know of anyway…” He shook his head confirming her statement, not really counting Eve since that couldn’t be considered normal by any sense of the word. “I do feel the need to warn you that no matter how much you love each other. No matter how connected you are or how much you understand each other, it’s not going to be perfect. You’re going to get on each other’s nerves sometimes. You’re going to argue. There are going to be days where you can’t even stand to be around each other.”</p><p>Lucifer looked at her in confusion. “And that’s normal?” </p><p>“Yes. It is. Right now, you two are in what we call the honeymoon phase. Where everything is wonderful and perfect and neither of you see any flaws in the each other. When that passes is the most difficult part. Between there and finding the right balance is where most couples fall apart.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Lucifer asked nervously. He was already dreading it. </p><p>“Because you need to be prepared. You have no experience with this and I don’t want you to read too much into things when it happens. It doesn’t mean that you love each other any less. It just means that the newness is wearing off and you have to learn how to adjust to each other on a more permanent basis. And I also want you to know that I’m here to help if and when it happens. Regardless of my friendship with either of you, if you need to vent about her or need help figuring out an argument, even if you’re in the wrong, don’t be afraid to talk to me about it. That’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed with relief and nodded. He was very much not looking forward to that phase of their relationship and was glad that he would have help. If nothing else, someone to tell him what was normal and what was a sign of things being over. “I appreciate that, doctor. Thank you.” </p><p>The rest of the session turned back to his readjustment to the world and even ended up going through her lunch hour, though he was nice enough to pay for her lunch as a thank you and she wouldn’t realize until later that he had paid double for that hour of her time too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucifer got home, he found Trixie sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her, pencil hanging out of her mouth, and her composition book spread in front of her beside her phone. She looked up when he entered and pulled the pencil from her mouth and looked up for a kiss which was quickly given. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to eat while you were out so I saved you some of the spaghetti I made,” she told him. </p><p>“I appreciate that, darling, but I did eat actually. Since my session went into her lunch hour, I bought lunch for Linda and myself,” he told her as he went to pour himself a drink. He stopped mid-pour and turned to her and asked, “Is this something that would cause a fight if we weren’t honeymooning?” </p><p>Trixie barely managed not to spray her book with the water that she had just taken a drink of, but she did choke on it a bit. “If we weren’t what?”</p><p>“Doctor Linda explained about honeymoon times and how we don’t fight because it’s still new, but that it won’t last forever,” Lucifer told her. “I was just hoping to get a head start on things.”</p><p>“On what? Fighting?” she asked amusedly. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “No, on avoiding fights,” he told her. “I greatly dislike conflict.” </p><p>“Right,” Trixie chuckled with him. “To answer your question, it’s not something that would /definitely/ cause a fight unless it became a habit, but it would always be a possibility.”</p><p>Lucifer finished pouring his drink as he nodded. “In that case, I will endeavor to do better about letting you know when I won’t be home for a meal.” </p><p>Trixie smiled brightly and nodded. “And I’ll do the same.” </p><p>He headed over to the couch and sat down behind her, careful not to mess up her work. “What are you working on right now?” </p><p>“The hell piece. I’m thinking of calling it Hellfire. What do you think?” </p><p>Lucifer considered it for a moment before nodding, “Acceptable.” </p><p>“But could be better I know,” she told him. “I’m still workshopping ideas.” </p><p>“You’re not writing it on the other paper?” he asked curiously, knowing that the finished pieces always went there.</p><p>She shook her head. “First I want to get it down. Then see if I can reproduce it correctly from the sheet music to find any flaws. Once I’ve got all that worked out, I’ll copy it over to be sent off.” </p><p>Lucifer gave her a tilting nod. “This is why you’re the songwriter and I just play around with the piano,” he joked. </p><p>She laughed and turned for a kiss before getting back to work and he headed to his office area to start on some plans for the new Lux. He worked straight through until dinner and managed to get a new floor plan created and a general idea of number and type of employees before he got up to start cooking. Trixie had almost finished getting the first song down, but a spot of inspiration had just hit her, so she was more than a little distracted throughout the meal. “Is everything alright, darling?” Lucifer asked worriedly. </p><p>“Huh?” she looked up. “Yeah. Sorry. I just had an idea that I’m trying to work out and not lose,” she said with a sheepish shrug. “That happens sometimes.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “When that happens, just let me know, love. I can make finger food instead so you can keep working through it. I know better than to interrupt creativity like that.” </p><p>Trixie grinned and leaned over for a kiss. “You really are the best, you know.” </p><p>Lucifer smiled brightly and just brushed a hand down her cheek. “No, I’m just a musician as well and know how frustrating it is to be interrupted when you’re onto something big.” Trixie nodded, and felt no more guilt about powering through the meal, but she hesitated to leave the table while he was still eating. “Go on, dearest. I’ll finish up and take care of the dishes tonight.” She kissed him one more time and went back to the living room and grabbed her stuff and went to her room. She wanted to surprise him with this when it was done so she didn’t want to work it out on the main piano. </p><p>She didn’t come up for air until there was a knock on the door, and she looked up, surprised at the time as she called, “Come on in.” </p><p>Lucifer came in and walked behind her, leaning down to wrap his arms around her. “I just wanted to let you know I’m headed to bed and say goodnight.” </p><p>Trixie turned to nuzzle his cheek, happy that he understood that she wasn’t ready for bed yet and wasn’t going to try and make her get some sleep. “Okay, sweetheart. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be…” </p><p>“I know. No rush,” he told her, moving for a kiss. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, Lucifer. Thank you for understanding.” </p><p>“Always, my love,” he told her before heading for bed. </p><p>It was almost four am by the time Trixie joined him and despite not waking up, his arms still wrapped around her instinctively and she sighed happily at that. That even in his sleep he reached out to her. She was asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow. She hadn’t nearly finished her idea, but she had reached the point where the exhaustion was clouding her mind enough that she was just spinning her wheels. </p><p>When Lucifer woke up, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before gently easing out of bed. He had no idea how late she’d been up, but he was going to let her sleep as long as she wanted. To that end, he went out and walked down the street to the bakery for breakfast, not wanting the smells of breakfast to wake her. He brought back some muffins for her though. The crumbs would be a nightmare, but that was what vacuums were for. He had a feeling her moment of inspiration would last at least a few days so he had planned out meals that she could eat while she worked. </p><p>He called the contractors to schedule the start of the renovations while he was out and the foreman agreed to meet with him in two hours to go over the specs and start working out the final plans and decide when the work would start. He also called the county office to enquire about expanding his permit to include tobacco and even marijuana since that was legal now too and he had the correct forms emailed to him and would get them filled out later. He would have to figure out who to bribe nowadays to get it pushed through and bypass most of the red tape, but at least the paperwork had to be on file. He knew how the system worked. </p><p>When he got home, he headed upstairs to check on Trixie and when he saw that she was still asleep, he just grabbed the plans he had made up and his computer and headed downstairs. The contractor got there about an hour after he did, and they spent about two hours going over the plans, modifying what the contractor deemed impossible due to building codes or fire codes or whatever, and by the time they had everything worked out it was nearly lunch time and the contractor promised to have the crews in at the start of next week and the work would take two weeks and he would have an itemized estimate in by the end of the next day which was Thursday.</p><p>That settled, Lucifer headed back upstairs to find that Trixie was up and had grabbed the muffins he left her and apparently sequestered herself back in the spare room and he chuckled and headed to the kitchen to start on lunch which was just simple finger sandwiches. He was going to cut up and bread some chicken into strips for dinner with some homemade dipping sauces, but there wasn’t time to do that for lunch. Once it was ready he went and knocked on Trixie’s door, not wanting to go in unless he was invited. He figured she didn’t want him to hear anything until it was done which was why she was in there rather than the main piano. </p><p>When he heard her call him to come in, he brought a plate in. “I made up some finger sandwiches for lunch,” he told her as he set it on the edge of the desk. </p><p>When he leaned down for a quick kiss, she grabbed him and deepened it. “Thank you again, Lucifer,” she said with a bright smile. </p><p>“Of course, darling. I can only hope that you will be as understanding when I have these moments,” he chuckled. </p><p>“I will do my best, and if I’m not, feel free to remind me of this,” she told him. </p><p>“I’m sure I will,” he said wryly, stealing one more kiss before leaving her to it and getting back to his own work. At least he would have plenty of time to get everything planned out for the new and improved Lux. And maybe even a few other projects.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time lunchtime rolled around on Friday, Lucifer still hadn’t seen Trixie for more than a few minutes at a time when he was bringing her food or saying goodnight, and it was wearing on him, but he truly did know how these things worked. When you get that spark you have to follow it to the end or risk losing it forever. As difficult as it was, he had no intention of interrupting any more than was necessary to make sure she stayed healthy. When he brought her lunch on Friday, he told her, “If you can take a break long enough to print up the contracts from the publisher or forward them to me, I can run them to a lawyer to have them looked over if you want.” </p><p>“Oh crap, is it Friday already?” she asked with wide eyes. </p><p>“Yes, darling. It’s Friday,” he chuckled. </p><p>“Would you mind? It’s just…I’m almost done and…”</p><p>Lucifer leaned down and stole a lingering kiss. “I don’t mind at all, my love. That’s why I offered.” </p><p>“Then yes, please,” she told him, handing him her phone. “The email is already signed in.” She turned back to writing some notes in her book while he opened the email and scanned for the one from the publisher, downloaded the document and sent it to the printer. </p><p>“I’ll also forward the email to myself if you don’t mind. That way I have access to another copy if needed.” </p><p>“Sure, go ahead,” she said absentmindedly, and he did so before setting her phone back down and pressing a kiss to her head before heading out. </p><p>He grabbed the contract papers and put them in a folder, heading to the lawyers office where he had made an appointment for 2pm. The lawyer was surprised that Trixie wasn’t there, but Lucifer told him, “She had a burst of inspiration and has been holed up at the piano for a few days. You know how it is. She was almost finished, so I offered to come in her stead since we’re not actually signing anything today anyway.” </p><p>The lawyer just shrugged and went with it. They were both the clients for this anyway so if only one of them wanted to deal with him that was their business. They sat down and went through the contract with a fine toothed comb, the lawyer making note of any changes, clarifications, or corrections that needed to be done and offered to send the changes to the publisher for them to go over before the meeting on Wednesday that the lawyer was already set to be present for. </p><p>By the time Lucifer got home, it was time to start dinner, this time cheese poppers and kebabs. He was just finishing up a provisional budget for the new club when Trixie came out about an hour after dinner with her plate and headed for the kitchen with it before returning. “So I’m done,” she said nervously. </p><p>“Oh? Can I hear it?” he asked hopefully, wondering why she seemed nervous about it. </p><p>“Yeah, but I’ll need your help too. First though, I want to say that I completely understand if you don’t like it and it can just as easily be a standalone piece.” </p><p>“Okay, now I’m very curious,” Lucifer said with a tilt of his head. </p><p>When she motioned him to the piano, she told him, “Play your hell piece.” When he did, she waited about four measures before she came in with an answering harmony, her F sharp major key contrasting and blending perfectly with his D sharp minor. His despair was answered with a triumph in a push and pull that felt like a battle. He could almost feel himself clawing his way out of hell before being dragged back down. It made the fear and despair hit even harder in the desperate fight for every breath. It had been a long time since he’d felt like he’d been gut punched by a piece of music before, but by the time the last note faded and the battle was lost his breaths were coming raggedly as the emotions washed over him. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the piano as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>Trixie bit her lip nervously. “Was that…okay?” she asked. She almost felt like she was intruding by even writing a second part to such a personal piece, but it had felt so right she just had to. “I do have a happy ending too, but this one seemed to hit harder and…” She was cut off by a desperate press of lips against hers and she was pulled into Lucifer’s lap. </p><p>“That was…I don’t even have words for how…amazingly perfect that was,” he gasped out, hugging her tightly to him and burying his face in her neck. It still floored him so completely how easily she understood everything that he could never hope to explain. How she had known the desperation. The struggle. The little victories that just made the end defeat so much more horrible. It was beyond comprehension. Every time he thought he couldn’t possibly love her any more, she came out with something like this. It was more than worth missing her for the last four days. </p><p>Trixie smiled and hugged him back, just as tightly, running a hand through his hair as he pulled himself together. Once he felt like he could breathe again, he pulled back and looked into her eyes for a moment before kissing her again, this time full of longing and passion and she met him beat for beat. The clang of the piano keys as he bumped them startled her for a moment, but didn’t pause their activities even as he closed the lid and then sat her on it, stripping her clothes off at the same time she did his and they made love right there on top of the piano. And then the couch. And then the bed twice before they both fell asleep happy and sated. </p><p>The next morning Trixie woke up first, but not by much. She was still relaxing in his arms in that restful not completely awake, but mostly awake state when she felt Lucifer start to stir and she turned in his arms and finished waking him with a slow kiss and he hummed contentedly into it, arms tightening around her as he pulled himself from the last vestiges of sleep. “Good morning my dearest love,” he said with a smile. </p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart,” she returned with another short kiss. “/I’m/ going to make /you/ breakfast this morning.” </p><p>“Is that so?” he chuckled. </p><p>“Yep. And you’re going to stay right here in bed until I bring it to you,” she ordered with a grin. </p><p>“Oooh. Breakfast in bed is it?”</p><p>“Mhmm. You’ve more than earned it with your patience this week,” she told him, giving him one more lingering deep kiss before getting up and grabbing one of his robes to go cook. </p><p>Lucifer grinned happily. He wasn’t disagreeing with her, but the gratitude and her willingness to make it up to him made him much happier to do so in the future. He waited patiently for her to get back and she brought a tray with two plates of his favorite breakfast and took the robe back off before climbing into bed next to him. She had to be careful getting into bed not to spill the coffees. Well one coffee, one scotch with a dash of coffee. They had a leisurely breakfast as Trixie asked him about his week. </p><p>He told her about the meeting with the lawyer first and that he would be at the meeting on Wednesday as well. “Are you coming too?” Trixie asked. </p><p>“That’s completely up to you, love,” he told her. </p><p>“I would like you to,” she said. “After all, both of our names are on the song, and you’re sort of acting as my manager anyway,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Then I will be happy to go with you,” he agreed. </p><p>“Did you get anywhere on the club plans?” she asked. </p><p>“The contractors will start on Monday and take two weeks to finish. I already paid the half up-front. The change in the business license was pushed through so we’ll be able to sell smokables too. The furniture and piano has all been ordered. The initial inventory list is created but won’t be ordered until closer to opening time. I’ve got ads out for the positions that need to be filled and set up a separate email for submissions to play. The starting budget is all worked out, but adjustments will be made as we go for a while as we figure out any changes that need to be made.”</p><p>“Wow. You got a lot done,” Trixie said with wide eyes. </p><p>“All to try and ignore the crushing loneliness,” Lucifer teased.</p><p>Trixie laughed and let him get away with it, but she knew that it was only partially teasing. She leaned into him and stole a playful kiss as the empty tray was set aside and she pretended to try and get away but he wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her back with a mischievous laugh. It was another two hours before they got out of bed, but once they did, they both felt much better and like their relationship was even stronger than it had been before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they made it out of bed, Trixie asked, “What do you think about the idea of trying to finish up the Hell piece in time to present it at the meeting on Wednesday?” </p><p>“How much work is it going to take to finish it?” he asked, wary of losing that much more time with her if it was going to take a lot of work. </p><p>“That depends. If I’ve got my transcription right, I’ll just have to copy it over. Did you want to submit the original version or the combined one?” </p><p>“Definitely the combined one,” Lucifer told her without hesitation. </p><p>“Okay then a couple extra hours to put it together. I should be able to get it done with about three hours a day to work on it,” she told him, knowing what he was thinking and she didn’t want to spend that much time away from him either. </p><p>“Okay, then yes we can try to submit it on Wednesday,” he agreed. </p><p>“Great,” she grinned. “I’m gonna go ahead and try to play the original piece from what I have. You let me know how it is?” </p><p>Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “Of course,” he told her as he turned to face the piano while she walked over to it. Facing the piano was really rather pointless since he closed his eyes and just listened almost immediately after she started. When it was over he nodded. “Excellent.” It wasn’t perfect, of course. It was a song about his personal feelings. No one would ever be able to play it exactly as he did, but it was as close as possible. </p><p>Trixie grinned. “Perfect. Then I just need to get it copied over and put together and we need to record the full version. Do you want to go ahead and do that now?” </p><p>Lucifer got up and went over, not seeing any point in waiting, and she slid over to make room on the bench for him. She set her phone on top of the piano and waited until he was ready to hit record and then nodded at him. He started to play and she came in a few measures later. It didn’t quite hit him as hard this time as it had the first time, but it still hit him. He still had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths when it was over to rein in his emotions. </p><p>Since that was done, the two of them curled up in front of the television, not that much television ended up being watched. “Oh and I can’t remember if I told you or not, but tomorrow is my uncle/nephew day with Charlie,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll probably spend most of the morning in my work room and then maybe grab lunch and spend some time with Linda in the afternoon,” Trixie suggested, wanting to give them some alone time to bond. Unfortunately, all her friends from college had gone their separate ways and she had been too busy to make any new adult friends, so Linda was pretty much all she had. Not that she was complaining. Linda was a great friend. It might be nice to have a few more though. Maybe now that she wasn’t trying to work double hours /and/ write music she would have time to change that.</p><p>“As long as you don’t feel like you /have/ to,” Lucifer told her. “This is your home now too and I don’t ever want you to feel like you need to make yourself scarce here.” </p><p>Trixie grinned and kissed him. “I know, Lucifer. And thank you.” </p><p>“Just remember that everyone is coming over for dinner tomorrow night,” Lucifer reminded her and she nodded. </p><p>The next morning, they had just finished breakfast when Charlie got there and Trixie gave Lucifer a kiss before heading to work on putting the completed Hell piece together. As soon as they were alone, Lucifer asked Charlie about mischief he’d gotten into, and that filled the next hour before Lucifer was scrambling for something. He was too young to drink, Linda would kill him if he introduced her son to drugs, strippers were out for a few more years, finally he found the relatively safe topic of cars and found the teenager to be more than interested in the subject. </p><p>That led to a trip down to the garage where Charlie went into raptures over all the cars. Particularly the Aston and the Corvette. “You know, we don’t have to get you a new corvette. I could always get you one like mine,” Lucifer offered. </p><p>Charlie thought about it for a minute. “You know, as much as I would kill for one like yours, the extra features and stuff in the newer models are pretty nice,” he said in indecision. </p><p>“We’ll just get you two then. An old one and a new one,” Lucifer said as though that solved the problem. </p><p>Charlie laughed. “Mom would kill you.” </p><p>“She said no armada. Two cars is hardly an armada,” Lucifer grinned mischievously. </p><p>Charlie tilted his head and shrugged. “I can’t argue with that logic. But you know you don’t have to do that Uncle Lucifer.”</p><p>“I know I don’t /have/ to, but I do have a lot of birthdays to make up for,” he joked. </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Charlie said seriously turning to look at him. “You really don’t. You spent all that time trapped in literal hell to save /me/. If anything, I owe /you/ more than I can ever repay.” </p><p>Lucifer resisted the urge to grimace at the sudden turn of the conversation, but put both his hands on Charlie’s shoulders. “You are family, kid. I don’t have much of one worth anything, so I’m going to do anything in my power to protect the few decent ones I have. You owe me nothing.” </p><p>Charlie nodded, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes and grabbed Lucifer in a hug. “Fine, but if I don’t owe you anything then you don’t owe me anything either.” </p><p>Lucifer gripped him tightly before clapping him on the back with a laugh. “Fine. But you’re still getting both cars because I enjoy spending money on people.” </p><p>Charlie laughed and shook his head. “I guess I would be a bad nephew if I denied you something that would make you so happy.” </p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Lucifer grinned. “Now how about we go hit a dealership and put in an advance order for next year’s new model. Finding an old one is going to take me a bit of time.” </p><p>Charlie nodded. “Okay, but can we take the Aston? I’ve never even seen one of those in person before.” </p><p>“Sure thing, kid,” Lucifer chuckled heading to the car. “Just know that no one drives this one but me.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t even dare to ask,” Charlie assured him as he got in the passenger seat. </p><p>Driving onto the lot there was almost a stampede as all the salesmen tried to get to them first. They all wanted to commission from someone driving that particular car. It was sure to be a good one. Lucifer just chuckled and picked the saleswoman that he saw Charlie nearly drooling over. She couldn’t have been more than nineteen. When she started flirting with him shamelessly, he played along long enough to pull her close and whisper in her ear. “I’m taken, but if you could give my nephew here a little attention, I wouldn’t mind throwing in a little something extra for you. Just keep in mind he’s only fifteen.” </p><p>She nodded and dared to trail her lips over his cheek as she pulled back, but didn’t cross any lines before she turned to Charlie and hooked her arm in his. “Your uncle tells me you’re looking for a car,” she said flirtatiously. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Charlie stammered and Lucifer resisted the urge to chuckle. He was definitely going to have to take some time and teach the kid how to woo women. It wasn’t surprising that he was lacking in that area given his father’s abilities or lack of in that area. He had come home just in time. </p><p>“Do you have any idea what you’re looking for?” she asked as she led them to the showroom floor. </p><p>“A-A corvette,” he said. </p><p>Lucifer knew that he would have to do most of the talking here, so he jumped in casually. “We were looking to pre-order next year’s model, fully loaded, and with whatever little extras we can get.”</p><p>“I can definitely help with that,” she told Charlie. “Let’s take a look around and get an idea for colors, shall we?” Charlie definitely wasn’t going to complain, even if the cars didn’t get a whole lot of attention. </p><p>Lucifer just leaned against one of the cars and watched as she showed Charlie around, probably working a sales pitch that the kid wasn’t even hearing, and he resolved to add an extra few percent on her commission when they were done. About half an hour later they headed to the office to get everything settled. Charlie had decided on a metallic blue color and Lucifer went all out on the features and when he was presented with the contract to sign, he scratched out the commission percentage and wrote a new number there and slid it back to her. She made the change and once it was signed, she promised to let them know when it arrived which would be about a month before Charlie’s birthday. She gave Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they left and he walked back to the car in a daze. </p><p>Once they got back to the Aston, they found one of the salesmen polishing a spot on the hood and Lucifer raised an amused eyebrow in question. “Sorry sir. There was a bird and it…” </p><p>Lucifer laughed and waved off the rest of the explanation, pulling out his wallet and slipping the guy a hundred dollar bill in thanks. He had no idea if the excuse was true or not, but it hardly mattered. They were halfway home before Charlie found words again and Lucifer wasted no time quizzing him on any girls…or boys…in his nephew’s life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they pulled back into the garage, Lucifer noticed that the demon was gone so he figured that Trixie had already headed out to see Linda. When they got upstairs he realized that it was later than he thought so he just made a small light lunch for himself and Charlie before he started getting the prep done for dinner. When he realized that Charlie had no idea how to cook, he settled in for a lesson. “Women love a man who can cook for them, Charlie. Remember that,” he told his nephew when he seemed about to protest and that shut him up quickly and had him paying a great deal of attention to everything his uncle was teaching him. </p><p>There was plenty of time while things were cooking for them to just shoot the breeze for the next few hours and by the time Linda, Amenadiel, and Trixie got there, they were like old friends. All the awkwardness was gone from the relationship and it was noticed immediately as they all sat down to dinner. They all stayed and chatted for a while after dinner, but left before ten since Charlie had school the next morning. </p><p>After breakfast the next day, Trixie headed out to do some grocery shopping while Lucifer met with the contractors for one last check on things before they got started. She stepped out of the elevator in the alley next to the garage when she suddenly found herself grabbed with a knife to her throat. “It’s your fault he’s back and took everything from me,” a voice growled in her ear as her purse was grabbed from her shoulder. Trixie just let him take it. She knew how these things worked. Lucifer could track him down later. The important thing for her was to stay alive. That thought lasted right until he said, “I’ll be long gone by the time Lucifer finds your body.” </p><p>Trixie knew that playing along wasn’t the answer anymore and as she felt the knife move to slice her throat she threw one elbow back into his side as her hand grabbed the wrist with the knife and twisted it until the knife clattered to the ground, slicing against her cheek as it did. She shifted her weight and threw him over her shoulder, pressing her knee into the back of his neck as he hit the ground and she felt the crack in his wrist as she didn’t let go. “Both my parents were cops dumbass. And I spent two years being trained to fight by an actual demon. You think you scare me?” </p><p>Lucifer had been getting antsy as he was talking to the contractors. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong and eventually he had excuse himself and he rushed out to the alley in time to hear Trixie’s statement. He immediately took in the knife on the ground and the blood on her cheek and saw red. “Step away, Beatrice,” he growled, voice already taking on the demonic form as his eyes flashed scarlet. </p><p>Trixie smirked and got off him, moving away to let Lucifer have at. She did have to say something though as Lucifer stalked over and grabbed his neck, lifting him to the wall, face turning to full devil. “Personally, I don’t give a crap if you kill him, but I know how it will make you feel after, so please don’t.” </p><p>Lucifer’s hand tightened and released around the terrified man’s throat a few times as a wet spot formed in the front of James’ pants and Lucifer tried to bring himself back under control. “Go upstairs please, Beatrice,” Lucifer growled. </p><p>Trixie smiled sadly and nodded, reaching a hand to squeeze his shoulder as she called for the elevator. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but understood that he didn’t want her there for whatever it was. Once she was gone, Lucifer tightened his hand around the man’s throat again and snarled. “You could have been halfway across the world by now with the money you stole from me. I would have let you go. But now…” Lucifer let his full aura free. The way he had only done on Earth with the worst of the killers. The way that always had them locked in a rubber room for the rest of their lives blubbering like babies and it had the same effect on this one. </p><p>Once he was good and fallen apart, Lucifer released his grip on his throat and literally dragged him through the alleys a few streets over and threw him in a full dumpster. Someone would find him and take him to that rubber room eventually and he didn’t really care how long it took. He brought himself back under control as much as he could and quickly went back to the penthouse. After seeing that Trixie had already cleaned her face up and put a bandage on it, he grabbed her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck as tears leaked from his eyes. </p><p>“I’m okay, sweetheart,” she said soothingly as she hugged him and rubbed his back with one hand as the other ran through his hair. </p><p>After a moment he pulled back and ran his fingers, feather light, over the bandage on her cheek. “He didn’t…do anything else to you?” Lucifer asked desperately. </p><p>“No,” she shook her head. She wouldn’t have let that happen anyway. If he had tried he would have ended up in the pavement then too. “I’m fine. It’s just a little scratch. That’s all.” She declined to ask him what he had done with James and wasn’t going to. He would share if he wanted to. </p><p>Lucifer crashed his lips into hers urgently and she gave him everything that he needed until they broke for air and he rested his forehead against hers, panting for breath. “Why don’t you come downstairs and talk to the contractors with me and then we can go shopping together,” he suggested. </p><p>Trixie smiled and nodded. “Okay. We can do that,” she agreed. She had no intention of letting him coddle her for long, but she understood his need to do so at least today. Lucifer didn’t let her out of his sight the rest of the day. After the contractors, they had lunch before they went shopping and then cooked dinner together. Once dinner was over though, he all but dragged her to the bedroom and spent the rest of the night and evening reminding himself that she was alright and she was certainly not complaining about that. </p><p>The next morning as Lucifer was getting ready to head to his therapy appointment, he asked Trixie, “You’re not planning on going anywhere today?” trying and failing to keep a casual tone. </p><p>“No, I was just going to finish up the sheet music for the song for tomorrow. It’ll probably take most of the day since I didn’t get much done yesterday,” she told him. </p><p>“Okay,” he tried to hide the relief in his voice. “I’ll bring lunch home, but it might be a little late.” She nodded and kissed him goodbye. Once he was in the elevator, she pulled out her phone to text Linda. She just hoped that Linda could get him over this soon. She could live with it for now, but it would get old pretty quickly. </p><p>Needless to say, by the time Lucifer got to Linda’s office they had a lot to talk about. She started with the basics though. How he was readjusting and settling back into life on Earth. She could see how antsy he was and how he kept checking his phone every few minutes, so she abandoned that subject in favor of the big one. “I understand that there was an incident with Trixie yesterday.” </p><p>“I almost lost her,” Lucifer said, fear shining through his voice. </p><p>“And that scares you.”</p><p>“Of course it scares me,” Lucifer snapped. </p><p>“But there’s more to it than that isn’t it?” she asked leadingly. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“Who was it who attacked her?” Linda asked. Apparently she would need to get blunt here. Until it was out in the open, she couldn’t help him past it. </p><p>Lucifer’s eyes flashed red briefly at the thought and he ground out the words, “The manager I fired from Lux. He must have seen her with me…” Lucifer trailed off, not even able to get the rest of it out.</p><p>“Lucifer, it’s not your fault,” Linda told him seriously. </p><p>“If I had just had him arrested then. If I hadn’t asked her to come down with me. If…”</p><p>“If birds could swim and fish had wings,” Linda interrupted. “There’s no point dealing with the ifs. You didn’t have him arrested because the money didn’t matter to you. There’s nothing wrong with that. HE is the one who chose to make it personal rather than just let it go at that. HE was the one who made the choice to try and hurt her. She came down with you because she wanted to. You can’t control her actions either.”</p><p>“She could have been killed,” Lucifer pointed out. </p><p>Linda smiled. “She’s tougher than you think Lucifer. She said that she already had him subdued on the ground before you even came out right?” Lucifer nodded. “She can take care of herself. While she doesn’t mind your help when things get out of hand, like you did yesterday, she doesn’t need a bodyguard. Things like that happen. To all of us, unfortunately. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t her fault. The only one at fault was the man who attacked her.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed and nodded, leaning back against the couch. “I’m afraid to let her leave my sight now,” he admitted. </p><p>“I know. And that’s normal after something like this. You can allow yourself a few days to get over it and come to terms with things, but you can’t keep it up for long. A gilded cage is still a cage Lucifer,” she said pointedly. </p><p>“I know,” he said wearily. “Would it be too much for me to ask her to wear something that will alert me if she’s in trouble?” he asked hopefully. </p><p>“That’s something you would need to discuss with her,” Linda told him. “It’s a matter of what she is comfortable with and what compromise you can reach together.” Lucifer seemed much more relaxed at that, so Linda moved on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Linda also talked about how Lucifer handled Trixie’s creative seclusion. Lucifer admitted that he’d felt lonely and forgotten about, but he also understood and liked the way she had made it up to him after. Linda congratulated him on handling it so maturely. The talked a little about the new club and the work that was being done, as well as the meeting with the recording company coming up. Lucifer ended up staying through lunch again, ordering enough for three so he could take some home for Trixie. Lucifer was one patient that Linda never minded staying through the lunch hour. It was more like spending time with a friend that she just happened to help work out their issues than work. That was why she had scheduled him right before her lunch hour anyway. She had stopped bothering telling him not to pay for it. He never listened anyway. </p><p>When he got home, Trixie was still engrossed in her work so he just set lunch on the piano in front of her and stole a kiss before going to check some things on his computer. She was finished by the time dinner was on the table, and Lucifer brought up the subject that he’d been thinking about most of the day. “I was wondering if you would be willing to wear something that would let me know if you’re in trouble.”</p><p>Trixie considered that for a long moment. In theory she wasn’t against the idea, but in practice it would be a little different. “There isn’t really anything like that though. I mean there are things that can notify the police and ambulance, but not that would notify you. The only thing close would be a necklace for kids that allows their parents to track them and to send short messages back and forth, but a phone does the same thing,” she pointed out. “And you do have the ability to track my phone if you need to already.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed and knew that she was right. “Well there is one other way…” he said hesitantly. He hated it, but if it was a matter of her safety. </p><p>“What is it?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“There is…prayer,” he told her. </p><p>“But you don’t like that idea?” </p><p>“You wouldn’t be able to pray to Lucifer,” he explained. </p><p>“Why not?” she asked confused. </p><p>“Because Lucifer isn’t actually my name. It isn’t what my divinity connects to.”</p><p>“Really?” she asked in surprise. She had always thought that was his actual name. </p><p>“Yes, Lucifer is more of a title. Like mister or doctor or detective. I adopted it as my name when I was thrown out of heaven and gave up my old name.” </p><p>“And I would have to pray to your old name that you don’t like being reminded of,” Trixie realized.</p><p>“Yes, but if it’s a matter of your safety…”</p><p>“I promise to only use it in case of emergency.”</p><p>Lucifer gave a sigh of relief and nodded. He could live with that. “Then pray to Samael.” </p><p>Trixie resisted the urge to try out the name. “Okay. I’ll remember that and if I’m ever in trouble I’ll use it.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Lucifer told her, feeling better already. “You ready for the meeting tomorrow?” he asked changing the subject. </p><p>“I am. You’re still coming with me right?” </p><p>“Naturally,” he said with a grin. “And Friday I’m interviewing people for positions at Lux Solem most of the day. You are more than welcome to sit in on the interviews for a second opinion.”</p><p>Trixie bit her lip in indecision. “I don’t know. I mean…it’s your club…”</p><p>“It’s /our/ club, my love,” Lucifer told her. “You don’t have to be any more involved that you want to be, but if nothing else, you are the spotlight songwriter.” </p><p>She sucked in a sharp breath at his declaration. Granted everything would be in his name and it would be in spirit only, but the fact that he wanted to share so much of his life with her was intoxicating. “You really want me to help you run the club?” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No. I don’t want you to ‘help me’. I want us to run it together.” </p><p>“But…I don’t really know anything about running a club,” she pointed out. </p><p>“Maybe not, but you know music. You can work with the songwriters and choose who to showcase and I’ll handle the administrative aspect. Unless you want to learn the administrative side, in which case I would be more than happy to teach you.” </p><p>Trixie considered it for a moment before nodding. “Okay. I’ll sit in on the interviews and we’ll figure out the rest from there,” she told him. She wasn’t quite ready to agree to the whole thing, but she could do that much. </p><p>The meeting with the record producers went well and they went gaga over their new piece. There was a lot of boring discussions between lawyers before contracts were finally signed and they were finished.</p><p>When the interviews came around on Friday, they were invited up to the penthouse since the work was still going on downstairs. Lucifer and Trixie sat on the couch and the interviewee sat in the chair across from them. Their first interview was with a woman wanting to tend bar. Once she was sitting, Lucifer set her resume to the side. He would look that over later. He liked to get a feel for the person first. He opened up the conversation as he always did. “The first thing that I would like to be made clear is that part of this position is that of ‘eye candy’ so to speak.” He knew that not everyone was comfortable with that and he had no intention of forcing it on anyone. When she nodded in acceptance, not showing any hesitation with the idea he continued. “That said, no one will be permitted to touch you in any way without your permission or pressure you into giving said permission. That goes for customers, other employees and even myself.” </p><p>She smirked and asked suggestively, “And what if I want them to touch me?” </p><p>“Then as long as it doesn’t interfere with the job or go too far in the open, that’s between you and the person in question,” he told her. “But I’m sure it goes without saying that the permission thing goes both ways.” </p><p>The conversation continued from there for a few minutes before Lucifer finally picked up her resume to look it over. He didn’t notice the glare she gave Trixie, but Trixie definitely did. She didn’t mind the blatant flirting she was doing, but that part bothered her. She didn’t say anything then, but once the interview was over and she had left, she said, “She was rather…forward.” </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “Yes, well, everyone always flirts with me love,” he pointed out. </p><p>“True, and I don’t mind that. It was the glares she was sending me that made me uncomfortable,” she told him. </p><p>“She was?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t notice that,” he assured her as he took the resume and balled it up and tossed it towards the trash. Trixie couldn’t help but feel warmed at the fact that he took her concerns so seriously and didn’t seem to have any doubts about her imagining things out of jealousy. </p><p>The next interview was for a potential bouncer, and Lucifer went through the normal spiel before they had a bit of conversation and then went over the resume and he thought that one went well, and looked to Trixie for her opinion. She agreed that he was a good candidate, and couldn’t help but laugh when Lucifer asked if she thought he was good for the ‘eye candy’ part of it. She had no problem giving her honest opinion despite her not being into the big ripped muscles he was definitely attractive, so Lucifer set his resume aside for further consideration. </p><p>The rest of the day went much the same way and by the time they finished in time for dinner, they had only thrown away about a third of the resumes but still had a bit more to whittle down. Lucifer wanted six bartenders. Two part time, and at least two in residence at all times, and three bouncers, one part time. There would be one there all the time and two during peak hours. Since it would be a more laid back atmosphere than a night club, he didn’t see the need for half a dozen or more like he’d had with the original Lux, but he could always hire more if it became necessary. </p><p>During and after dinner they discussed the options and finally settled on the crew they wanted, but would keep the others in mind if someone didn’t work out or they needed to add more people at some point. There would be no need for a deejay, but Lucifer did have a sound system ready to be installed for the hopefully rare times that they didn’t have anyone at the piano. Once they were decided on who would be hired, Lucifer emailed them all that they had the job and gave them the target opening date in two weeks and told them all to be there two hours early for all the necessary paperwork before starting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two weeks were relatively busy, but Lucifer and Trixie still spent plenty of time together. During the days she would go back and forth between working on transposing Lucifer’s songs and going through the songwriter emails and setting aside the ones that were good to schedule in. Lucifer was going back and forth between helping her with the emails and getting inventory ordered. Once they had a good selection of songwriters set aside, Lucifer started on scheduling for them. They would be playing for tips only since it was just a way for them to showcase their music rather than a job and each would have an hour at a time. </p><p>Once he had the basic schedule blocked out, he had Trixie choose times first, as many as she wanted and she chose one per night for the first week and then he started filling in others around her, taking a few for himself as well before replying to emails with the dates and times he had them down to play, since their availability was to be part of their initial email as well as a sample song. The last few days before the opening, both Lucifer and Trixie worked on getting the stock put up, both what was going to be out on display and what was in the back room for refills. </p><p>Lucifer had decided to stock a small selection of cigarettes, but focus mostly on cigars and marijuana of which he had a wide selection of the best from around the world, though the illegal ones and harder drugs were hidden and only available on request for select clientele. There was a house bong for those who wished to make use of it but beyond that people were expected to bring their own paraphernalia, since Lucifer had no desire to clutter things up by carrying those sorts of things. The two of them also did quite a bit of sampling, though Trixie stuck to one drink and the pot, leaving the harder stuff for Lucifer. She wasn’t opposed to trying ecstasy one of these days with Lucifer in the privacy of the penthouse, but wanted to wait until a day where they didn’t have much to do. </p><p>When opening day came around, Linda and Amenadiel came out to support them, leaving Charlie at home obviously since his presence could get Lucifer shut down. The first night was particularly busy given the grand opening and half price everything they were offering. Trixie didn’t take the piano until eight, once the place was good and packed, and Lucifer spent that hour mostly chatting with Linda and Amenadiel as they listened, but getting up at one point to make the rounds and check on everything. As he was headed back Trixie caught his eye and jerked her head, calling him over. </p><p>When they played their combined piece, all sound in the place stopped and all attention was on them and the music. There was a long pause once it was over before the sound erupted again and Lucifer leaned over to give Trixie a lingering kiss and then headed back to Linda and Amenadiel. Linda had tears in her eyes and even his brother looked visibly moved. “What was that?” Linda asked in awe. </p><p>“Well the part I played was something that I wrote a long time ago. When Beatrice heard it she wrote the other part to go with it,” he explained. </p><p>“It seemed like that song really meant something to you. To both of you,” Linda said. </p><p>“It’s about…Hell,” Lucifer admitted. “I will never understand how she managed to capture the full emotions in her additions, but it’s remarkable.” </p><p>“Yes. It definitely is that,” Amenadiel added with a nod. He was finally starting to realize exactly what his brother had been through down there and felt more than a little guilty about sending him back so many times. That piece had even helped him to understand Lucifer’s state when he’d returned. He’d never really paid much attention the other times, but he’d known that Lucifer had been on Earth for a week or so before he started interacting with humans and forced him to intervene. Now he knew why. </p><p>“It was incredible,” Linda couldn’t help but add her echoing opinion. Not long after that, Trixie joined them again as the next songwriter took her place at the piano. </p><p>Linda and Amenadiel left a little before midnight, not wanting to leave Charlie home alone all night, but Lucifer and Trixie closed the place down, and would for at least the next week as Lucifer wanted to keep an eye on everything for a while. Particularly the new employees. </p><p>After that week, things settled into a new routine. Lucifer and Trixie would spend a couple hours downstairs a night, Trixie playing an hour every night and Lucifer doing so a few nights a week. The occasionally joined each other for songs as they worked more collaborations in the times they weren’t in the club. Their transition out of the honeymoon phase was so gradual they barely noticed. Since neither of them enjoyed conflict, they managed to work things out before they became a big issue most of the time. There were still a few days a month where Trixie was more irritable than usual, but Lucifer soon learned how to work around that. </p><p>Trixie had decided to take Lucifer up on the idea of running the club together, and had him teach her the administrative part as well so they could do it all together, rather than dividing duties. She still had plenty of time to work on her own music since the club didn’t take all that much work. The most time-consuming part was choosing the new songwriters to play, but they soon had a group of regulars who could easily fill out the nights around the lessening trickle of decent unknowns. The club became a hotspot for aspiring songwriters and those who had an interest in them, from critics to record labels, not to mention the ever-growing number of regulars who just enjoyed the music and atmosphere. </p><p>John from Delos was a regular as well and was always asking about new music Trixie and Lucifer had available, despite the fact that they generally sent everything to him when it was ready anyway. It was three months after the contract was signed when they had enough to put out a full album to go with the two singles that had been released. Unrequited and Hellfire. Trixie was also working on a less classical, but still piano type album, including Heart of the Devil. </p><p>Trixie had asked Lucifer to back her up on the chorus of that song and the first time he’d done it, it gave her chills. She didn’t give him any instructions other than to harmonize and the notes he chose just increased the heartbreaking feel of the song two-fold and the emotion in his voice just enhanced that even more. That led to them playing around with the rest of the song and finding the perfect balance with Lucifer fading in and out over the course of the verses, enhancing certain words and phrases for emphasis and joining in completely on the chorus. She quickly decided that she wanted that to be the title track on the album and he agreed with her. Even after all this time he was still floored that she had written a song about him at all, much less one that encapsulated him so completely. </p><p>In that time, they ended up having bi monthly family dinners. Once at Linda and Amenadiel’s and once at Lucifer’s each month. The family dinners at Lucifer’s were always preceded by Lucifer spending the day with Charlie and getting to know his nephew better. There were cooking lessons, advice about girls, lessons on how to cause trouble but avoid the consequences. The last one drove Linda and Amenadiel crazy, but there was little they could do. It was Lucifer, after all. One day they were sitting around chatting and Charlie asked, “What is Hell like?”</p><p>Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath and tensed at the question, but quickly let it go. “You don’t want to know.” </p><p>“I almost ended up down there, Uncle Lucifer. Don’t you think I /should/ know?” </p><p>Lucifer took a few deep breaths before saying, “I’ll tell you what. If you still want to know when you’re twenty-one, come by then. We can get smashed and talk all about it, but I’m not having that conversation sober and you don’t want to either. Believe me. Deal?” </p><p>Charlie was disgruntled that he would have to wait so long. He would probably be able to get there before then to see for himself, but he agreed anyway, seeing that there was no budging his uncle on this one. </p><p>That night he had his first nightmare in a while, but it wasn’t a bad one and Trixie helped him through it before helping him forget all about it in the best way and they fell asleep with him still inside her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie woke up the next morning, still sprawled over top of Lucifer and sucked in a sharp breath when she could feel his erection still pressed inside her. That explained the amazing sex dream she’d been having. She couldn’t stop herself from rolling her hips, needing some movement, but not wanting to wake him up either. She paused when she felt his hips press up, but she could tell by the muffled moan and how his body twisted that he wasn’t actually awake and it had just been an instinctive response. That got her even more turned on though and she couldn’t help but wonder how far she could go before he woke up. </p><p>Her breathing sped up as she rolled her hips again a little more firmly getting the same response and this time she didn’t stop, biting her lip not to cry out as his barely there movements drove her higher. She propped herself up slightly to get a better angle, keeping her movements slow enough not to jostle him. It wasn’t long before his twitching and moaning became more pronounced, but still not awake and his press of hips more insistent and she could feel the throbbing inside of her that said he was getting ready to cum which was enough to push her over the edge. Just when she thought he was going to cum in his sleep, his hand snapped up to her hips and he jerked her down hard as he cried out, “Fuck! Trix!” slamming up into her as his orgasm crashed into him. </p><p>The fact that he seldom used either of those words at all, never having uttered Trix before in his life, made her realize that he had apparently been dreaming of her and she felt a swell of love wash over her. He opened his eyes, panting for breath to see her looking at him both smug and sheepish. “Now /that/ was a nice way to wake up, darling,” he smirked before flipping her over and leaning over top of her. He kissed her deeply before making his way down her body. Trixie moaned as she realized where he was going. </p><p>Lucifer’s hands pulled her open further, and he could see his own cum dripping out of her and gave his own moan as he leaned down and licked a line through her folds, sliding his tongue inside her and sucking. He loved the taste of them together. He massaged his tongue against her g-spot, dragging his teeth against her clit as her hand fisted hard in his hair, shooting his cock back to full attention. He removed his tongue, shoving two fingers inside her as he sucked hard on her clit pulling a string of gasping expletives from her mouth as she writhed in pleasure. </p><p>After a few minutes he removed his fingers, and replaced his tongue, moving his fingers up to her lips, knowing that she loved the mingled taste of them as well and when she immediately sucked his fingers into her mouth, he gave a growling moan and gave a few thrusts of his hips against the bed, just for some kind of friction on his cock. Once his fingers were clean he shifted again so that they were inside her and he was sucking and licking through her folds around his hand and over her clit that his thumb was rubbing when his mouth wasn’t on it. It wasn’t long before she was screaming out his name as she came. </p><p>When he started moving back up her body she panted out, “Lucifer wait.” He stopped and looked down at her curiously. She bit her lip nervously, trying to get up the nerve to ask him what she’d wanted to for a while now. “Let me see your devil form?” </p><p>Lucifer choked for a moment. “What, now?” he asked incredulously, not even dreaming that she might actually want him that way and just thinking that she wanted to assuage some kind of curiosity. </p><p>When she nodded he went to move off of her, but she gripped his arms tightly. “Stay there?” </p><p>He gulped heavily knowing that she was in the most terrifying position for him to do this. Him leaning over her, both of them naked, and his hard cock in almost the perfect position to take her, whether she wanted it or not. She was completely at his mercy. He knew this wouldn’t end well, but he would deny her nothing. He let his body fade into the more demonic form as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see her face. He forced himself to remain still as she gasped and he fought the urge to run. He was more than surprised when he felt her hand on the back of his head, pull him down for a gentle kiss and when her tongue probed into his mouth he let out a choked moan. </p><p>Lucifer pulled back after a moment though, panting. “Please, love, I’m trying to hard to…to keep control like this…” She was easily driving him to distraction and he was so close to just plunging into her. </p><p>“Then don’t,” she whispered. </p><p>“What do you…” his eyes widened. She couldn’t possibly mean what he thought she meant. </p><p>“Take me, Lucifer. Let me love /all/ of you,” she whispered, pulling him back into a kiss. He choked a sob at that and his body was no longer under his control and he slammed hard into her, desperately hoping that he wouldn’t regret this. That neither of them would. “Yes…Lucifer!” she gasped as her back arched and her lips wrenched free. Her hands trailed heatedly over his scarred and twisted body as he set a fast pace. He’d never been with anyone like this and it was definitely affecting his staying power. The sound he made when he blew was something between a growl and a roar. </p><p>Trixie moaned at the feeling of him filling her again and once he was spent, she pressed him gently over on his back with a whispered, “Stay like this.” He nodded slowly, not even really comprehending what was happening here as she kissed him deeply before moving and kissing over his broader than usual shoulders and down his protruding ribs, hands caressing everywhere her lips missed on her slow downward trek. By the time she trailed a line of kisses over his cock, he was hard and leaking again and he heard his sheets rip as his hands fisted in them. </p><p>“P-please…” he gasped out as she swirled her tongue around the tip. </p><p>Trixie knew that he wouldn’t have anywhere near the control to stay still enough while she sucked him, but at least she’d gotten a taste. She moved back up, straddling his lap and lowering herself on his cock in nearly the same position they’d started out with, not counting the different body beneath her. This time he lasted a little longer, but when he felt her clenching around him, he followed right behind her. </p><p>When she climbed off of him to lay at his side, him still in the demonic form, and laid her head on his chest happily, he felt a tear slip from his eye and he no longer had a single doubt that she truly loved him. In every way possible. He’d never felt more loved and accepted in his entire existence. For the first time, he didn’t feel like a monster like this. He was…almost comfortable. He slowly brought his arm up around her, resting the clawed hand carefully on her hip. </p><p>After a little while, she whispered, “Thank you, Lucifer.” She knew how much he hated himself like this, but she had wanted a chance to change that and he had given it to her. She didn’t know how much it had helped, but at least she had proven that she didn’t just love him for the ‘pretty parts’. </p><p>He carefully moved his other hand to her chin, taking great care not to scratch her as he lifted her face to look at him. “No, thank /you/, Beatrice,” he whispered back, rough voice overcome with emotion before he kissed her softly. Once the kiss ended, he faded back to his normal form and said, “We should go take a shower.”</p><p>Trixie nodded and hugged him tightly for another moment and before letting him go she said, “I’m always happy with whatever side you want to give me, Lucifer. I hope you know that.”</p><p>“I do now,” he said with a teary smile. </p><p>After their shower and breakfast, he told her that he was going out for a while. She was curious as to where he was going, but didn’t press when he didn’t tell her, just gave him a kiss and asked if he would be home for lunch. He told her that he would and then headed out to the jewelry store. It was time to do some ring shopping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this chapter turned out very different than I intended it, but I can't really say that I'm sorry lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer spent a few minutes browsing the publicly shown rings before grabbing a salesperson and asking to see the top of the line items. She looked him up and down, noting the Prada suit in impeccable condition before nodding and bringing him to the back room, almost drooling at the thought of the potential commission here. He took a long time looking them over before he shook his head. “No. Nothing is quite right. Do you have anything in purple diamonds?” </p><p>Her eyes widened and it took a moment for her to find words. “Purple diamonds are incredibly rare and prohibitively expensive,” she pointed out. </p><p>“I’m aware, but I’m also aware that you are the best jeweler in the city, so I know you have something stashed away somewhere,” he drawled charmingly. </p><p>“I…well…yes…sort of. We have the diamonds, but since they’re so rare we only use them for custom pieces and cut them to spec,” she explained. </p><p>“Good enough. Let’s get designing then,” Lucifer smirked at the shell-shocked look on her face, but she soon shook it off and led him to her office. Before she could pull out a book to show him examples, he showed off his own knowledge by starting with. “I want a three carat fancy deep purple in an English round cut, surrounded by clusters of quarter carat white diamonds set in a platinum band.” </p><p>She nodded, beyond words now and went to the computer to start designing. It was about twenty minutes before she turned the monitor around for approval and he shook his head. “More of the white diamonds around it,” he told her. She only had two rows all the way around. “And square them off.” She did as asked and turned it around again and he nodded. </p><p>“W-we’ll need payment up front and it’ll take about three weeks,” she told him. </p><p>“I’ll pay half up front, and the other half if the finished product is of the best quality,” he countered. </p><p>She considered it for a moment. Half would at least cover the cost of the rare diamond and if he could pay half then surely he would be able to pay the rest. The commission she would get off this one ring would equal what she usually made in a month, so it was worth the risk. “That’s fine,” she agreed and he handed over a card for the one point five million that was half of the cost. She almost held her breath waiting for it to clear and when it did, she smiled brightly and promised to call him when it was ready. </p><p>That done, he headed home to find Trixie picking out a new piece on the piano, and he smiled as he just stood there and watched her for a few minutes. Waiting three weeks to propose was going to kill him, but he knew it would be worth it. And it would give him time to figure out how to do it. After a few minutes of watching her he walked over and ran a hand gently through her hair, starting at her temple and when she looked up at him, he leaned down for a loving kiss. “Any requests for lunch?” he asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb. </p><p>“Surprise me?” she asked with a bright smile and he nodded, heading for the kitchen. She watched him go with a doting look. He seemed almost like a new man today. Like he had lost a heavy weight from his shoulders. She wished now that she had gotten up the nerve to ask him for that months ago. And just like that this new piece she was working on took a different direction as the key gradually morphed from the waiting for the axe to fall B minor key into the perfect happiness of comforting love of the G major key. It told a story of a gamble that had paid off. </p><p>Lucifer listened to the music as he bustled around the kitchen whipping up a quick, but decent lunch. He felt bad for leaving like that this morning. He hadn’t realized that she would be so worried about it. He thought that it had been clear that he was happy. She usually understood him so well that it didn’t always dawn on him that she might misunderstand something. He remembered something that Linda had told him once about how sometimes when big things happen all the knowing in the world isn’t enough to stop the baseless doubts and worries. That must have been what this was. Maybe he should have just gone tomorrow either before or after his appointment with Linda. The happiness he could hear it taking on now though was uplifting. He could tell by the halting way she was going that she wasn’t completely lost in a creative spark again, so he didn’t feel the need to modify his lunch menu. </p><p>Lucifer didn’t tell anyone, not even Linda, about ordering the ring. He wanted it to be a surprise to everyone. Besides, part of him was afraid that he would end up chickening out if people started asking him to analyze things too closely. It wasn’t that he had any doubts, of course. He’d never been more sure of anything in his life. But he also tended to get himself tied up in knots of overanalyzing things and he didn’t want that to happen here. </p><p>When he got the call from the jeweler that the ring was ready, he waited until after his therapy appointment to pick it up. He spent a good while looking it over under different lights and analyzing every aspect before nodding. “Perfect,” he grinned, handing over his card for the rest of the payment and walking out with it in a velvet box in his pocket. </p><p>Lucifer had agonized over the course of the last few weeks on the best way to do this, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that, despite how stupid it seemed on the surface, his initial thought was still the best. He waited until after dinner though and he could tell by Trixie’s curious looks that she had noticed his jitters, but she refrained from saying anything. At least for now. Once dinner was over he slipped off to the bedroom to hide the ring in the soap dish in the shower before asking her to take a shower with him. </p><p>That wasn’t something that Trixie ever said no to, so she chuckled and got up to do just that. Once they had stepped into the spray, he pulled her into a kiss filled with longing and love and gentleness. After a long moment he released her and sat her down on the bench, taking one knee in front of her. She didn’t dare read much into it though. Not yet at least. As he started talking she felt her heart speed up as the hope started to burn. </p><p>“When I was at my lowest and weakest point, you were there. You didn’t hesitate to throw your own comfort and any sense of propriety into the wind to give me exactly what I needed. Somehow you even knew exactly what it was that I needed when I didn’t even know myself. I couldn’t recognize it then, wasn’t in any position to recognize it then even, but right here, in this shower, is where I first started to fall in love with you, so this is where I’m asking you…” he reached over and knocked the cover off the soap dish, pulling out the ring. “Beatrice Espinoza…Will you marry me?” </p><p>Trixie’s eyes widened and she stopped breathing at the first sight of the ring, despite having no idea what it looked like. Her brain wasn’t comprehending that far yet. When he asked the question, she nodded so hard she almost wondered if her head was going to fly off her shoulders and he let out a relieved sigh and grinned as he slid the ring on her finger. The second it was in place she lunged at him for a kiss. Unfortunately, they happened to be in the shower…with the water running…and the floor was exceptionally slippery. They slid into a tumble onto the slick floor of the shower, ending up in a tangle of limbs, but she still managed to get her kiss, even if it was much quicker than she intended due to the need for laughter. </p><p>The worst thing about falling in the shower is that once you’re down, getting back up is extremely difficult. Even more so when there are two of you trying to do so at the same time. Add to that the gut-busting laughter and once again it was a good thing that they didn’t have to worry about running out of hot water. After the tenth failed attempt, Lucifer managed to call out through his laughter for her to stop and wait a second. “Okay, now just reach up and grab the bar and pull yourself up,” he told her. She reached, but couldn’t quite make it, and trying to push herself up far enough to reach just had her tumbling back down, elbow slamming into Lucifer’s stomach. “Oof,” he grunted at the unexpected blow. “Okay, new plan. /I’ll/ grab the bar and then help you up,” he laughed. </p><p>“That will probably work better,” she nodded, tears falling from her eyes from laughing so hard. </p><p>He grabbed her and slid her over top of him to the door side before he reached up and grabbed the bar with one hand, pulling himself easily to his feet. Once he had them firmly planted and was steady, he reached down for her hand. She slipped around a little bit, but managed to get to her feet and then grabbed him in the hastily aborted kiss, before gazing lovingly at the new ring on her finger. “Maybe the shower wasn’t the best place to do this,” he finally admitted with a chuckle. </p><p>She shook her head. “No, it was perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their shower quickly turned into shower sex, which then turned into bed sex, and finally turned to sleep. It wasn’t until the next morning that she realized that she hadn’t spread the news yet, so while Lucifer was still sleeping, she grabbed her phone and put it in selfie mode and took a picture of her and Lucifer laying in bed, and her left hand splayed out in front of her, showing off the ring and sent it to nearly everyone in her contacts list, including people she hadn’t spoken to in forever. No sooner than she hit send, she heard a playful mumble from Lucifer, “I hope that you didn’t just take a picture of me sleeping and send it around.” </p><p>Trixie giggled. “Maybe…” </p><p>Lucifer huffed a sleepy laugh and grabbed her waist, dragging her back down and burying his face sleepily into her neck. “Wench,” he teased. </p><p>“But yours now, my husband to be,” she teased back, kissing the end of his nose.</p><p>“Is it too late for a refund?” he joked, kissing her deeply to make sure she knew that he wasn’t serious. </p><p>“Yep. Definitely too late,” she laughed. “You’re stuck with me now.” </p><p>“Hmm. I guess it’s a good thing I love you so much then.” </p><p>“A very good thing,” she said cuddling up to his side. </p><p>Before anything else could be said, her phone went off in a cacophony of noise from dozens of messages adding to the group chat followed by the ringing of her phone. She quickly answered when she saw it was Linda just in time for Lucifer to whine, still sleepy, “Mmph, turn it off,” as he pulled the pillow out from under her and put it over his head. </p><p>Trixie laughed and shook her head, getting up and taking the call to the other room, grabbing one of Lucifer’s robes on the way. “Sorry,” Linda said with a laugh at hearing Lucifer. “But did I see what I thought I saw in that picture?” she asked excitedly. </p><p>“You mean a grumpy sleepy Lucifer?” Trixie asked being intentionally dense. </p><p>“Was that an engagement ring?!” Linda asked, out of patience for the game. </p><p>“Yep,” Trixie said happily as she went to start the coffee. </p><p>“Tell me everything,” Linda said excitedly. All of her reservations about the relationship had been resolved a while ago, and if Lucifer was still this sure after six months of living together, then she was all for it. Trixie gave her a play by play of the entire proposal, and Linda squealed when she got to the part where he popped the question and then burst into laughter at the description of what followed. “So you’ve been engaged for a whole 12 hours and I’m just now hearing about it?” she asked mock-sternly. </p><p>Trixie laughed again, doing a lot of that this morning. “Well I was a bit wrapped up in my fiancée for a while,” she said. “Quite literally…in many different ways.” </p><p>“I can only imagine,” Linda teased. “So have you talked about anything yet? When, where, how…”</p><p>“No. Not yet,” Trixie told her. </p><p>“Not yet what?” Lucifer asked in a mumble as he shuffled in and she handed him his scotch with a dash of coffee in a coffee mug, having accurately timed his entrance. </p><p>“We haven’t talked dates or anything yet,” she told him, completely understanding his grogginess. It was almost two hours before they usually woke up. She had just been too excited to sleep any longer. </p><p>“Well I’ll let you go then. I just wanted to say congratulations. To both of you,” Linda told her. </p><p>“Thanks Linda,” Trixie said happily as she hung up. </p><p>“I’ll order breakfast this morning,” Lucifer offered pulling out his phone to do just that. </p><p>Trixie nodded as she turned to the text messages which were full of congratulations and a lot of ‘holy crap your new fiancée is hot’ from her old college friends and even some of the waitresses she had worked with before Lucifer got back. Trixie chuckled and told Lucifer, “You might be glad to know that even rumpled and asleep you’re still ‘hot’ according to popular opinion. </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “Of course, darling. I can’t exactly turn it off.” </p><p>She grinned and moved to sit sideways across his lap and wrap her arms around his neck as her phone kept dinging with new messages. That was what happened when you started a group chat with twenty seven people though. “How long until breakfast gets here?” she asked, cuddling against him as his arm wrapped around her waist. </p><p>“Thirty minutes,” he told her nuzzling her neck contentedly. </p><p>She looked at her phone, following the conversation and laughing at the turn of the conversation as they noticed the size of the ring and wondered if he was rich too. She almost snorted coffee out of her nose as she saw Linda chime in with, ‘Yes, he’s very hot, and very rich, and she would love him just as much if he wasn’t either of those things.’ Trixie grinned at that, knowing that defending herself that way wouldn’t have made any difference, but Linda saying it did. It didn’t bother her what everyone else was saying though. Not only had she not seen most of these people in years, but she would probably be wondering the same thing in their position. </p><p>Trixie smiled at the comments coming from her new friends that she had met through the club verifying Linda’s statement and Linda followed up her text with a picture she had snapped of Trixie and Lucifer during one of their family dinners where he was standing behind her leaning over to grab something and she was looking over at him with so much love and she had managed to snap the picture as their eyes met. No one could deny how much they loved each other after seeing that picture. Trixie immediately jumped into the group text with a reply of, ‘Ooh. I didn’t have that picture. Thanks Linda!’</p><p>Not long after that she got a series of texts to her alone with other pictures Linda had taken of them and Trixie saved them all. “Send those over to me too, love,” Lucifer told her, so Trixie did just that. Lucifer saved all the pictures himself too before raising his phone to take his own ‘engagement selfie’. “Show your pretty ring to the camera, darling,” he told her amusedly and she did so as she turned to look at him. He looked back at her as he took the picture and then checked it with a grin. It was easy to see that they were both in robes, though adequately covered, she was sitting in his lap and even her cup of coffee was visible. “Perfect. For the insta,” he told her. He had started a new account rather than try to explain a fifteen year gap and him not aging. He assumed that anyone that he used to know who found his page probably figured he was his son or something. It had only been about five months but he was already up to over a million followers and he quickly posted the picture, tagging her insta account too before texting her the picture directly. </p><p>Neither of them were in much of a rush to get the details worked out and just decided to enjoy being engaged for a few weeks before the mad rush started. It was only a week after the engagement though that things went very wrong. It was the middle of the night when Lucifer suddenly sat straight up in bed and shook Trixie awake. “What’s wrong?” Trixie slurred sleepily. </p><p>“I have to go,” he said heartbrokenly. </p><p>“Go where?” Trixie asked worriedly, more awake now. </p><p>“Hell,” he told her. “I just got a message from Maze. A celestial just entered hell. The demons can’t handle that.” </p><p>Trixie sat straight up next to him as soon as the word Hell left his mouth. “Wh-when will you be back?” she asked, trying not to cry at the very thought of it. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Lucifer said sadly, pulling her tightly to his side. “I don’t know what’s going on or who is there or why…I might be back in an hour, or a year, or a century. I-I’m sorry,” he said brokenly. </p><p>She clung to him tightly and nodded, forcibly holding her tears back. At least until he left. “I’ll wait for you,” she promised. “No matter how long it is.” </p><p>“If I don’t come back soon, everything I have is yours,” he told her. “Remember that I love you with everything I am, for the rest of my existence.” </p><p>“I love you too, Lucifer. Forever. Be safe,” she told him, kissing him desperately before he got up, threw on a suit, spread his wings, and disappeared right there from their bedroom. Now that he was gone, she was free to let the tears fall. She knew she wasn’t going to get back to sleep tonight so she got up and poured herself a scotch. She desperately needed a drink right now and since he didn’t get one last one before he left, she would have one for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie was still sitting there crying into her drink…well her fourth drink anyway…when her phone rang. She looked at the time and saw that it was three am and Linda was calling so she immediately answered, despite being half drunk. “What’s wrong now?” she asked with a sniffle. </p><p>“Is Lucifer there?” Linda asked frantically. </p><p>“No,” Trixie simply said. “What’s wrong?” she asked again. </p><p>“Charlie is missing. I hoped Lucifer could help us find him,” Linda said worriedly. Amenadiel was already out flying over the city, but another set of eyes wouldn’t hurt. </p><p>“Uh-oh…” Trixie said with wide eyes as it dawned on her what must be going on.</p><p>“What?” Linda asked. </p><p>“I think I know where he is and Lucifer is already looking for him,” Trixie told her. “You guys might want to head over here for when they get back.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Lucifer got a message a couple hours ago from Maze. There was a celestial in Hell. He went to handle it,” she told him. </p><p>“That…he…but…why would he do this?” Linda was silently praying to Amenadiel to let him know while she was talking. </p><p>“I know he’s been bugging Lucifer to tell him about Hell, but Lucifer’s been putting him off. He’s a teenager. They do stupid stuff. You know Lucifer won’t let anything happen to him though,” Trixie assured her.</p><p>“That’s why you sound like you’re drunk and crying?” Linda asked, marginally calmer. </p><p>“Yeah. Since he had no idea who was there or why or anything, he had no idea when he’d be back. Since it’s just Charlie, he should be back soon enough though,” Trixie told her before a sound from the balcony made her jump and spin around. “Amenadiel’s here,” Trixie told Linda. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be there soon too,” Linda told her. “Thanks Trix.” </p><p>“Anytime,” Trixie told her as Amenadiel opened the door and came in. “I’m guessing Linda got you the message?” </p><p>“Charlie went to hell?” Amenadiel asked in shock. </p><p>“That’s my best guess. It can’t be coincidence that Lucifer got an emergency summons about a celestial in hell at the same time Charlie went missing.”</p><p>“While possible, you’re correct that it’s not particularly likely. I should go help…”</p><p>“No you shouldn’t,” Trixie snorted, refilling her drink again. “Lucifer’s already been searching for who even knows how fast time is passing down there. If you jump in now you’ll just be in the way. Not to mention you don’t know your way around nearly as well as he does.” </p><p>“I can’t just sit here and do nothing while my son is in Hell!” Amenadiel exclaimed. </p><p>“That’s exactly what you can do,” Trixie said firmly, “And don’t look at me like that. My fiancée is scarier than you and more stubborn than you, so you’re not gonna win this. The last thing Lucifer needs right now is more distractions. If he could tell /who/ was there then he would have known it was Charlie from the start so another celestial arriving now would just put him more on edge and split his focus, so just sit down and grab a drink or something.”</p><p>She got part of her wish. He did grab a drink, but didn’t sit down. He was driving her to distraction with his pacing instead. By the time Linda got there twenty minutes later, Trixie was ready to kiss her. “Any word yet?” she asked as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. </p><p>“Not yet,” Trixie said. “Grab a drink and join the vigil.” </p><p>Linda did just that, sitting on the couch next to Trixie. “Amenadiel would you just sit down already. You’re driving me crazy,” Linda snapped. </p><p>“Thank you,” Trixie said relieved. “He hasn’t stopped that since I wouldn’t let him go to hell too.” </p><p>“Why not?” Linda asked curiously knowing that Trixie would have to have a reason for not wanting two people searching instead of one and possibly even getting them home sooner. </p><p>“Because another celestial popping up now will make him feel like he’s being invaded and make it take even longer to find Charlie when he tries to handle that too,” she explained again. </p><p>Linda nodded understandingly. “That makes sense,” she agreed before turning to Amenadiel. “She’s right. All we can do is wait.” </p><p>It was another hour of tense silence before Lucifer returned, covered in ash, with a sobbing teenager in his arms. Trixie could see him trembling but holding it together and she rushed over and crushed him in a hug when Linda and Amenadiel pulled Charlie in for the same. Once she had hugged the stuffing out of him, he went over to the bar without a word and poured two more glasses of scotch and came back to hand one to Charlie. </p><p>“Lucifer, no,” Linda shook her head. </p><p>“Trust me, Linda. He needs it,” Lucifer told her. She sighed finally nodded, taking the glass and handing it to her son who downed the whole thing before he started coughing and hacking. Lucifer refilled it and handed it back. “A little slower this time.” </p><p>By the time Charlie finished that glass, his sobs had subsided, but he was still nearly catatonic. Trixie looked at Lucifer and caught his eye before glancing at them and then the spare room and Lucifer nodded. “You guys should stay here tonight. I don’t think anyone is up for talking right now and we could all use some sleep. We’ll sort everything out in the morning,” she told them. </p><p>Linda looked at Lucifer for approval and when he nodded, she did too. “Come on then. I think both of you need showers before bed,” she said mostly to Charlie as she led him into the spare bathroom and Trixie nodded, leading Lucifer into theirs. </p><p>Once they were alone, Lucifer’s shakes got more pronounced, but he wasn’t on the verge of falling apart this time. “How long were you there?” Trixie asked gently as she helped him out of his suit.</p><p>“Months,” he responded. “Not sure how many.” Trixie stepped into the shower with him and held him for a good long time before she started washing the ash away. </p><p>In the other bathroom, Linda had come to the conclusion that she was just going to have to bathe Charlie like when he was a baby, so she filled up the bathtub with water and did just that with Amenadiel’s help. The bed in the spare room was a tight fit for the three of them, but Linda knew that Charlie wasn’t up to sleeping alone tonight, and might not be for a while. He was about as bad off as Lucifer had been when he got back the last time, which wasn’t surprising. Charlie hadn’t been there long, but he was so young and didn’t have the conditioning to the place that Lucifer had. </p><p>None of them woke up until nearly noon, not counting the nightmares. Trixie had helped Lucifer through three herself, one of them causing his eyes to snap open and flash red, but he calmed almost immediately and let out a heavy breath, kissed her softly, and went back to sleep. Trixie woke up first, but knew better than to leave before he was up. She did use an app on her phone to order some pizza and added a note to leave it on the bar in case none of them were actually out of bed yet. </p><p>Lucifer woke up about fifteen minutes later though, jerking awake and Trixie just held him and said softly, “It’s okay. You’re home. You’re safe.”</p><p>Lucifer let out a shaky breath and said, “Thank you, love. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart,” she assured him. When she saw him at least mostly accept that, she told him, “I ordered some pizza. It should be here soonish. I told them to leave it on the bar though so there’s no rush to get up if you want to stay here a little longer.” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No. I’m good. And starving,” he chuckled. He didn’t bother getting dressed though, just grabbed his robe and some sleep pants and Trixie grabbed a pair of her pjs that hadn’t been worn in months. They were just sitting down with the pizza and drinks when the rest of the group joined them, Linda and Amenadiel leading Charlie who still didn’t look good. The teenager attacked the pizza though. </p><p>Linda looked Lucifer over, seeing that he was at least mostly okay, and asked, “What happened?” </p><p>Lucifer sighed, slowing down his eating enough to answer. He didn’t really want to talk about it, but knew they had a right to know. “He landed in the wastelands. The very worst part of hell. Imagine a hundred psychotic crazed killers locked in a room. The demons that are banished there are more rabid animal than sentient being and since it’s a punishment zone there is no easy way out,” Lucifer explained. </p><p>“What happened to him there?” Amenadiel asked seriously. </p><p>“I healed him before I brought him back. He was in pretty bad shape,” Lucifer said hauntedly. </p><p>“Lucifer, what happened?” Linda asked firmly. </p><p>“The demons there are…cannibals. That’s all I’m saying on the subject. Draw your own conclusions,” he said snapping his glass down on the bar harder than he intended and walking out to the balcony as Linda burst into tears, hugging her son as he continued eating and didn’t even seem to notice her. </p><p>Trixie followed Lucifer out to the balcony, not particularly happy with Linda and Amenadiel, despite understanding their position. She didn’t say anything though, just brought him a refilled glass and a pack of cigarettes before wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning comfortingly against his side and they stood there in silence overlooking the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Trixie stood out there in comforting silence for more than an hour before Linda stuck her head out. “We’re gonna take Charlie home. See if some familiar surroundings might help.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded slowly, not turning around. “If he needs someone to talk to…someone who knows…” </p><p>“I’ll let him know,” she said with a sad smile. “And thank you, Lucifer. For that and everything else too.”</p><p>“He’s family,” was all Lucifer said as Trixie rubbed his back. </p><p>“If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know,” Trixie told her before she left. </p><p>Once they were alone again, they lapsed into another long silence before Lucifer spoke. “I went to the demons first when I got there,” he said wracked with guilt. </p><p>“You didn’t know it was Charlie,” Trixie pointed out. </p><p>“The demons…they were panicking. Afraid that heaven was coming to cull them. It took a while to get them calm down and assured that I would handle it. I should have started looking for him sooner,” he said hauntedly. </p><p>Trixie’s arm around his side gave a squeeze and she rested her head on his shoulder. “For all you knew, that /was/ what was happening. You did the best you could with the information you had.” </p><p>“Tell that to Charlie.” </p><p>“Lucifer, it’s not your fault. He’s the one who snuck out and went there. You /saved/ him.”</p><p>“I can still hear his screams,” Lucifer said with a shudder. “Added to the chorus, but even more pronounced.” </p><p>“Oh, Lucifer,” Trixie said sadly, hugging him tighter. “I would do anything to make it go away.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed heavily, pressing a kiss to her head. “I know, my love, and you don’t know how much that means to me.” There was another long silence before he spoke again. “Leaving you was the hardest part though.”</p><p>“I know,” she said softly. “The two hours that I wasn’t sure you were coming back were the worst of my life. But at least it wouldn’t have been forever either way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked confused. If he’d been gone for a hundred years she would have passed on by the time he got back.</p><p>“At least I would have joined you down there when I died,” she told him. </p><p>Lucifer pulled away from her and took her face in his hands. “No, Beatrice. Don’t even think like that. If ever there’s been a soul destined for paradise it’s yours.” </p><p>“A paradise that you can never enter is no paradise to me,” she said firmly. “It would be more hell than actual hell.” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “You don’t understand how it works there. None of that matters. Once you’re there I’ll just be a distant memory…”</p><p>“And you think I want that? That I could ever accept that? I don’t care how it works. I don’t care what it’s like. I will /never/ step foot in a place that you can never go. End of story,” Trixie said stubbornly. </p><p>“Please, just…at least think about it. I never want you to have to live with the horrors of Hell,” Lucifer said desperately. </p><p>Trixie shook her head. “No. I’m sorry. You know I would do just about anything for you, but knowingly leaving you behind for eternity will never happen. My paradise is and will always be by your side.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed sadly, and pulled her back into a hug. He would fix this. He had to find a way. She would never spend even a moment in Hell if he had anything to say about it. </p><p>They didn’t go back inside until after the sun had set and he went to cook a late dinner. Over the course of the next week, Lucifer managed to get back to almost normal. He was more haunted than before, but he was getting there. He was spending a lot more time either on the balcony or at the piano, and he was on the former when Charlie arrived. Trixie looked up from the piano and smiled at him, pointing him to the balcony. </p><p>Charlie walked out to the balcony, and said, “I’m sorry, Uncle Lucifer. Thank you.” </p><p>Lucifer turned to look at him as he smiled tightly. “At least now you know better.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Charlie nodded. “I’ll be a lot more careful next time…”</p><p>Charlie was cut off by Lucifer grabbing both of his shoulders and giving him a jerk. “There will not BE a next time, Charlie,” he said heatedly. </p><p>“But I can just…”</p><p>Lucifer gave him a push, not enough to make him fall, but enough to make him stumble slightly, as he turned away angrily. He almost yanked the balcony door off completely, “Fine. Go back to hell. See if I come after you again,” and when he slammed the door, all the glass shattered. He didn’t even notice though, storming towards the elevator. He had to get out of here. Before he did or said something he would regret. He needed to blow off some steam. </p><p>Trixie frowned as he left, but knew that she couldn’t really do anything to help him right now. At least not from that side. Charlie on the other hand…She turned to the balcony and noticed the stricken teenager standing there shell-shocked. On one hand she felt bad for him after that explosion of temper while he was still recovering from what happened to him in Hell, but on the other…well, he’d brought it on himself. </p><p>She got up from the piano and said, “Come here and talk to me, Charlie,” as she moved over to the couch. When he came in and sat down she said, “Listen, it wasn’t that long ago when I was a teenager too. I know what it’s like, trying to be an adult but everyone keeps treating you like a kid. It can be frustrating. You need to know though that it isn’t what this is.” </p><p>“No one thinks I can handle it,” Charlie argued. </p><p>“That’s because you can’t,” Trixie said firmly. “Not because of your age, but because it’s Hell. Lucifer is billions of years old. He’s spent millennia in Hell already and HE can’t handle it.”</p><p>“What do you…” Charlie furrowed his brow confused. </p><p>“The last time he came back, he was a lot like you were this time, but worse. He couldn’t bear to leave the penthouse for weeks because he kept having fits where the screams in his head would overwhelm him and he would curl up in a ball crying and shaking and begging them to stop. He still hears them you know. Even before after being here for ten years, he still heard them. All the time. Day and night. And now he has your screams on top of it. How do you think that makes him feel?” Trixie asked pointedly. </p><p>“But he’s…he’s the devil…the king…” </p><p>“And you think that makes it better? Do you know that every time you asked him to tell you about hell, it would bring the nightmares back? He intentionally trapped himself down there for more than five thousand years so that YOU would never have to know what it was like. Is this really how you want to repay him for that?” She knew that she was being hard on him, but if that’s what it took to get this idea out of his head for good then she would do it. Apparently coddling him after his horrific experience hadn’t gotten the point across. </p><p>Charlie had tears streaming down his face now and shook his head, so Trixie pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry,” Charlie sniffled. </p><p>“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Trixie said gently. </p><p>“W-will he forgive me?” Charlie asked worriedly. </p><p>“One thing you may not know yet about your uncle, is that when it comes to the people he cares about, he will forgive just about anything. But Charlie?” She waited until he looked up at her before continuing. “If you pull something like this and hurt him again, /I/ won’t forgive you for it. Understood?” He nodded miserably and she hugged him again. </p><p>After a while he told her, “I’m supposed to be home soon.”</p><p>Trixie pulled out her phone and called Linda, “Hey Linda. Charlie says he’s supposed to be home, but I wanted to ask if he could stay a little longer. We’re waiting for Lucifer to get home and Charlie needs to apologize to him.”</p><p>“For going to hell?” Linda asked curiously. </p><p>“No, he already did that. I think anyway. No this time for wanting to go back more carefully.” </p><p>“He WHAT?!” Linda almost screeched before forcing calm. “Is Lucifer okay?” </p><p>“No,” Trixie said, more for Charlie’s benefit. “But he will be,” she added for Linda. “He went to blow off some steam before he lost it here.” </p><p>“Okay. Charlie can stay until he fixes this, but I don’t want him taking the bus too late,” Linda said. </p><p>“Depending on how late it is he can either stay here tonight or one of us will drive him home,” Trixie offered. </p><p>“Thanks Trix. Whichever you think is best. Just text me and let me know one way or the other,” Linda told her. </p><p>“I will,” Trixie promised before hanging up. She turned to Charlie. “Come on. You can help me with dinner. Put all those cooking lessons to good use.” </p><p>Charlie nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Lucifer got home just as dinner was hitting the table and he stopped short when he saw Charlie was still there but nodded curtly at his nephew before sitting down. Dinner was rather stilted, and Charlie waited until they were done eating before he said, “C-can we talk, Uncle Lucifer?” </p><p>Lucifer sighed and nodded. “Come on then,” he said, heading back to the balcony. He needed the fresh air right now. </p><p>He winced when he saw the broken door, but before he could say anything, Trixie said, “I already called to have it fixed. They’ll be here in the morning.” </p><p>Lucifer looked back and gave her a grateful smile before stepping through the doorway and Charlie followed. “I’m really sorry, Uncle Lucifer. I shouldn’t have been wanting to go back there.” </p><p>“Why would you?” Lucifer asked desperately. </p><p>“Because I thought you were all just treating me like a kid, not wanting to tell me about it. Like you were trying to protect me.” </p><p>“We /were/ trying to protect you, but not because you’re a kid. Because /no one/ should have to deal with that,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“I-I get that now. T-Trix told me how hard it is there even for you,” Charlie admitted. </p><p>“Promise me, Charlie, that you will NEVER go to hell again,” Lucifer said seriously. </p><p>“I promise I will never go again unless I don’t have another choice,” Charlie said carefully. He’d been thinking a lot since the conversation with Trixie and he decided that if something happened, if Hell HAD to have a king again, then he would do it. It was the least he could do for his uncle who had sacrificed so much for him. It didn’t dawn on him that Lucifer would never let him do that, but in his teenage mind it was just the right thing to do. </p><p>Lucifer didn’t know what was going through his mind though and accepted the promise. “Okay then,” he said with a nod, pulling his nephew into a hug. </p><p>“Thank you for saving me,” Charlie told him, hugging him back, glad that Trixie was right about him being forgiven. </p><p>“You’re family, kid. I’ll always save you. Even when you’re being stupid,” Lucifer told him, feeling a little guilty about implying that he wouldn’t before he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they were finished talking, Lucifer offered to be the one to drive Charlie home. Once he got back to the penthouse, he went and sat next to Trixie. “I’m sorry I lost my temper love,” he said seriously. </p><p>Trixie reached out a touched a hand to his cheek. “It’s okay, Lucifer. It happens.” </p><p>“I know. I just…” he motioned to the broken door, noticing that she had already swept up the glass. </p><p>She leaned forward and kissed him gently. “It’s really okay,” she assured him. “It’s not as if you go around breaking things on a regular basis. Everyone cracks sometimes.” She knew where this was coming from. He always felt like he had to keep such tight control over himself because he was afraid of what he might do if he lost it. “You know I trust you, right?” she told him. “I know that you would never hurt me. Or Charlie. Or anyone else you care about. That’s why I’ll never be afraid of you.” </p><p>Lucifer smiled brightly and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you, darling.” He still had no idea how she did that. Knew what he was worried about and what he was thinking and feeling. </p><p>“Come on. Let’s go to bed and maybe…you can be in your other form tonight?” she suggested. </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “Not tonight, love. Not this soon after Hell.” </p><p>“Okay,” she accepted, but still had to know, “Why not?” </p><p>“There’s too much risk that I’ll forget I’m not in hell anymore and actually hurt you. Lets give it a few weeks for the memories to fade,” he told her. </p><p>She nodded and kissed him. “If you think it’s necessary.” </p><p>“I do, darling,” Lucifer told her, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to bed. Despite not thinking it was a good idea, it did warm him that she did want to be with him in that form again. That it hadn’t been simply an experiment of sorts. </p><p>Over the next few weeks, Trixie started to get worried. Maybe she was reading too much into things, but it seemed like every time she brought up the wedding or anything about their future he evaded the subject. She decided to get some advice before bringing it up to him though and called Linda. “You think he’s getting cold feet?” Linda asked after Trixie explained the problem. </p><p>“I think it’s more than that. I think he’s regretting asking in the first place,” Trixie told her. “He’s almost acting like it never happened.”</p><p>Linda considered it for a minute. “You want me to talk to him?” she guessed. </p><p>“If you would.”</p><p>“You know I won’t be able to tell you anything about it, right?” Linda pointed out. </p><p>“I know, and that’s okay. Maybe just help him work it out and at least talk to me,” she said hopefully. </p><p>“And if he does regret asking? If he wants to go back?” Linda asked worriedly. </p><p>“Then I’ll accept that. What else can I do? I just can’t take this halfway thing much longer,” Trixie told her. </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do, but honey, you know that you can talk to him too,” Linda pointed out. </p><p>“I know. It’s just…I’m not really sure where to begin. I mean…he’s not doing anything wrong. He’s still just as loving and attentive as before. More so in some ways. It’s just…a feeling I get whenever the subject of the future comes up,” she explained. </p><p>“I can understand that, but you might have to find a way,” Linda told her. </p><p>“I know. If you can help him though it won’t be necessary.” </p><p>Lucifer’s appointment was the next day and Linda brought up the subject in a roundabout way. “How’s the wedding planning going?” </p><p>“It’s not really yet,” Lucifer told her.</p><p>Linda raised an eyebrow. She could see what Trixie meant. It wasn’t anything particularly noticeable, but there was definitely a change in his demeanor. He was more closed off. “Oh? Why’s that?” </p><p>Lucifer sighed heavily. Maybe Linda could help. “Do you know that she intends to reject heaven when she dies?” </p><p>Linda blinked a moment at the abrupt change of subject, but went with it. “I’m not particularly surprised,” she told him. </p><p>Lucifer looked at her brokenly. “If she rejects heaven then there’s only one option for her, and I can’t…I can’t let her go there. I can’t even bear the thought of it.” </p><p>“It /is/ her choice,” Linda pointed out. </p><p>“A choice she’s only making because of me!” Lucifer exclaimed as he got up to pace. “If it weren’t for me she would…would be happy in paradise. If I wasn’t…”</p><p>Linda finally got it. Why he was avoiding all talk of the future. Why he was pulling away. “You’re thinking of leaving her.” </p><p>“I don’t want to,” Lucifer said despondently. “I’m trying to think of another way. Losing her will destroy me. But so would her being in Hell. At least this way she’ll spend eternity in paradise.” </p><p>“So you intend to break her heart to save her soul?” Linda asked pointedly. “You of all people should know the things that a broken heart can drive you to. If you do this, then she might just end up there anyway and it will all be for nothing.” </p><p>Lucifer let out a frustrated sound and plopped back down on the couch, putting his head in his hands and tugging on the ends of his hair. “I don’t know what to do,” he moaned. </p><p>“You give her a happy life full of love and just accept that her eternity is /her/ choice, not yours,” Linda told him. She didn’t like the idea of Trixie in Hell either. Not after seeing what it did to Lucifer and Charlie. She fully intended to try and talk her out of it, but knew it was probably a lost cause. </p><p>“How can I look at her every day knowing that it’s because of me that she’ll be in Hell. That she’ll never see her parents again. That she’ll endure an eternity of torture. All because I just had to fall in love with her,” Lucifer asked in anguish. </p><p>“Have you tried talking to her about this?” Linda asked. </p><p>“I’ve tried. She won’t budge. You know how stubborn she is,” Lucifer said. </p><p>“Okay, but have you tried telling her /this/. That you feel like leaving is the only way to save her,” Linda asked. </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “That would rather defeat the point wouldn’t it? If she knows how much I still love her…” he trailed off. </p><p>Linda sighed and forced herself to push aside her feelings and be a therapist. “You have to make a choice, Lucifer. One way or another. In or out, but this state of in-between can’t last. She’s noticed you know.”</p><p>“She has?” Lucifer looked up worriedly. </p><p>“Yes. She has, and she’s hurting,” Linda told him. She knew that the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. Maybe knowing that he was would be enough to pull his head out of his ass.</p><p>Lucifer lowered his head to his hands again, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. “There has to be another way. If only she didn’t have to die…” His head snapped up with a new light in his eyes. “That’s it!” He jumped to his feet and headed for the door. “Thank you, doctor. You’ve been a great help as always,” he said as he barreled out the door before she could even think to stop him. </p><p>“Oh, crap,” she muttered. She hated when he did that. It usually made things go so very wrong. She pulled out her phone and tried to call him, but he didn’t answer. Why did she have to always make her patients put their phones on silent during session? She desperately hoped that this wasn’t going to end badly this time. </p><p>Lucifer jumped in his car and drove like a bat out of hell. He had someone he needed to talk to urgently. He cursed when he saw the blue lights behind him, but knew better than to get in a car chase, so he pulled over. It took him a few minutes to charm his way out of a ticket and then he was back on the road. He followed the speed limit for a few minutes, just to make sure that the cop wasn’t still watching before he gunned it again. </p><p>He pulled up in front of Linda and Amenadiel’s house and knocked on the door frantically. When his brother answered the door, he asked quickly, “Are you still able to apply the mark?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The mark?” Amenadiel asked confused as he let Lucifer in.</p><p>“Yes. Cain’s mark,” Lucifer asked impatiently. </p><p>“You mean the /curse/?” Amenadiel asked pointedly. </p><p>“Can you still do it?” </p><p>“Lucifer, no. You can’t possibly be that selfish,” Amenadiel said in shock. </p><p>“I’m not being selfish,” he snapped. </p><p>“You intend to deny her paradise so that you don’t have to lose her. How is that not selfish?” </p><p>“I would deny her nothing,” Lucifer said heatedly, before forcing himself to calm down. “I would never dream of denying her that. She’s the one who’s going to deny herself. She is going to reject heaven,” Lucifer tried to explain. </p><p>“What? She can’t! If she does…”</p><p>“Then she goes to Hell and never gets another chance. I know,” Lucifer interrupted. </p><p>“Then we can change her mind,” Amenadiel said. </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “You know how she is. She’s dug in her heels. I’ve tried.” </p><p>“The mark is a curse, Luci,” Amenadiel tried to reason. “Cain called it hell on Earth.”</p><p>“Only because he had to watch his family die over and over. She won’t have to worry about that. I’ll live forever with her as will any children we have,” Lucifer countered. </p><p>Amenadiel looked at him in surprise. “Children? You would have children with her?” </p><p>“I told you that I would deny her nothing,” Lucifer told him. “If she wants children then I’ll give them to her.”</p><p>“But you hate children,” Amenadiel pointed out. </p><p>“I don’t /hate/ them. I just don’t like them. My own would be different though.” </p><p>“You realize you’re talking about eternity here Lucifer? If I give her the mark and then you get bored in a few centuries or even a few millennia it will be beyond cruel to her. Once she has it, I can’t remove it.” </p><p>“I know,” Lucifer said seriously. “The only other way I see is to leave her though. So that she doesn’t have a reason to deny heaven. That would destroy me, brother. As would seeing her in Hell. I will gladly spend the rest of my eternity with her to avoid either of those options.”</p><p>“But will you /love/ her for eternity, Luci,” Amenadiel asked gently. </p><p>“Absolutely,” Lucifer said without hesitation. He had been waffling over whether he was ready for that much of a commitment, but when Amenadiel put it like that, he had no doubts. He could tell that Amenadiel still did though so he pulled out his trump card. “Brother, please. I saved your son from Hell. Twice. Help me save my beloved from the same fate.” </p><p>Amenadiel sighed, knowing that he didn’t have a leg to stand on anymore. Lucifer was right. He owed him more than he could ever repay. Still, there were his morals to consider. “After the wedding, IF she agrees and completely understands what she’s agreeing to…I will give her the mark,” Amenadiel agreed. He at least wanted to give them both some time to consider it fully and to be sure that Lucifer wasn’t going to get cold feet. </p><p>Lucifer didn’t like the idea of her being unprotected until then, but the chances of something happening between now and the wedding were slim. Especially since she knew to pray when she got in trouble. It meant that he was going to be throwing himself into wedding planning very soon though, but first he had to fix his relationship. “Thank you, brother. This makes us even.” Lucifer clapped him on the shoulder and walked out. It was time to go home and talk to his fiancée. </p><p>When Lucifer was back in his car, he texted Trixie to let her know he was picking up lunch when he noticed four missed calls from Linda. He ignored them for the moment though and sent his text message. He couldn’t talk to her while he was driving and Trixie was more important. He did take a moment to return her calls while he was waiting for the food. Even fast food took a few minutes. “Lucifer! Thank G-goodness,” Linda answered in relief. “Tell me it’s not too late?” </p><p>“Too late for what?” Lucifer asked confused. </p><p>“To stop you from making a decision you can’t take back,” Linda told him. </p><p>“No, doctor. It’s not too late. I simply have a solution. I’m heading home to work things out with Beatrice now.” </p><p>“What kind of solution?” Linda asked warily. </p><p>“I just need to keep her from dying,” Lucifer said simply. </p><p>“What, ever?” Linda asked in shock. “Is that even possible?”</p><p>“Essentially, yes,” Lucifer said as he got the food and headed back to the car. </p><p>“And she will get a choice, right?” Linda asked warily. </p><p>“Naturally,” Lucifer said with a roll of his eyes. Like he would make so permanent of a decision without her input. “Listen, doctor. I’m just getting back in the car so I need to run,” he told her, hearing her nervous sounding goodbye before hanging up. </p><p>Lucifer got home and went up to the penthouse, finding Trixie sitting at the piano scribbling in her book rather than playing at the moment. “I brought lunch, love,” he told her. She looked up and gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and he felt a pang in his heart. How long had she looked like that and he hadn’t noticed? How long had she been hurting? When she got up to head to the kitchen to eat, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a soft loving kiss. “And when we’re done, I think I have some explaining to do.” </p><p>Trixie looked at him with a spark of hope in her eyes. “Why don’t you explain while we eat,” she told him, not wanting to wait any longer. </p><p>Lucifer nodded, trying not to wince. He would rather do this when she could have his full attention, but especially now, he could deny her nothing. “Alright.” Once they were sitting and had their meals unwrapped, he took a deep breath trying to figure out where to begin. “First of all, I owe you an apology. I’ve been distant lately and I didn’t realize that you’d noticed, but I should have.”</p><p>“Why have you been distant though?” she asked. </p><p>“When you said…said that you were going to decline heaven and go to Hell instead, it…it scared me,” he told her. “Terrified me, more like. The idea of you being there, even for a second, tears me apart.” </p><p>“And the fact that you would have to go there to see me,” she guessed. </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No, darling. That wasn’t part of it. I would brave a thousand hells for you,” he assured her. “But I couldn’t let you end up there. The only way out that I could see though was to leave so that you had no reason to deny heaven.” </p><p>Trixie felt her heart break and her food suddenly tasted like ash. “You’re leaving me?” she choked out, tears in her eyes before he could say anything else. </p><p>“No!” Lucifer said quickly, reaching for her free hand. “No, Beatrice. If I wanted to do that then I would have right off, but I don’t want to. I’ve never wanted to. I just had to find another way, and I did.”</p><p>“But you were keeping the option open,” she said emotionlessly. “That’s why you didn’t want to talk about the future or plan the wedding. Just in case you left.” </p><p>“Well, yes, but that was only a last resort,” he told her. She put down her half-eaten burger and got up. “Beatrice…” Lucifer said pleadingly. </p><p>“I can’t right now,” she pulled away from his grip. “I just…I need to think.” She walked out without another word and went to the spare room, slamming the door behind her before the tears started to fall. </p><p>When Lucifer heard the door slam, he winced, his own tears springing to his eyes. His solution might have been for nothing anyway. He might be losing her anyway. Suddenly he wished that he’d listened more to what Linda was concerned about. Maybe she could have helped him avoid this. He pushed his own food away too and went to pour himself a drink. He wasn’t hungry anymore. </p><p>Lucifer popped a handful of pills to try and dull his feelings before heading out to the balcony, taking the bottle with him for refills and stood there looking over the city as he smoked. He stood there, lost in thought and feelings, drinking almost the entire bottle of scotch, until he noticed the sun starting to set and he went to start on dinner after throwing away their abandoned lunch. He wasn’t up to cooking much tonight so just did up some spaghetti with a simple sauce. </p><p>He made a plate for Trixie and went to knock on the door to the spare room. “Not now, Lucifer,” he heard her say. </p><p>“I made some dinner,” he said, voice rough with emotion. “I know you don’t want to talk to me right now, but at least take a plate and eat something. You didn’t finish lunch either,” he reminded her. She opened the door long enough to take the plate out of his hand before slamming it back and he felt a fresh resurgence of the tears as he went back to the kitchen and covered the pots. He didn’t feel much like eating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had to head downstairs for a moment to get a new pack of cigarettes, but was soon back to the balcony with another bottle of scotch. He was trying to convince himself that the fact that she was still here meant that they could still work it out. She hadn’t given him the ring back. She hadn’t left. That was something right? It was the only small sliver of hope that he had. It was still relatively early when he went to knock on the door to the spare room again, and asked, “Are you coming to bed?” He needed to hold her. Needed to know that everything would be okay. </p><p>“I’m gonna sleep in here tonight,” she called back and Lucifer hung his head and walked away as his hope took a nosedive. She was still here because she had nowhere else to go. That was all. He went to his computer and started flipping through his list of properties. He would give one of them to her. Or go live in one of them instead. That would be a better option. He had created Lux Solem for her. She could keep it, and he didn’t think he could stomach living in this penthouse without her now. It took him a little while to decide on a place, but he wasn’t going to leave yet. Not until there was no chance left. Not until she handed him back the ring and said she never wanted to see him again. </p><p>He closed his computer with a sigh and got up, at a complete loss. Sleeping was out. There was no way he was going to be able to now. Not with her in the other room and this gulf between them. The pain washed over him anew and he headed for his drug stash. Anything to dull it. He mixed up a cocktail of drugs that would definitely have killed a human and that wasn’t even taking into consideration the amount he was taking. He took another bottle of scotch outside to join the half full one that was still out there and let the drugs and alcohol cloud his mind as he watched all the lights. He knew it wouldn’t last as long as he wanted it to, but for the rest of the night, whenever it started to wear off, he would go and take more. </p><p>Once the sun started coming up, he didn’t go back outside. He just sat on the couch with his head in his hands, drinking directly from the bottle now. Seeing the sunrise just made it hurt more. The sunrise had always symbolized hope. A new day and a new beginning. Now his new beginning was a life without the one person who made it mean something. He had never hated the sun more than he did in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>Trixie left the lunch table and went to the spare room and slammed the door before bursting into tears. He had been planning to leave her. He’d given her a ring, made her a promise and he was going to break it. Just because she made a decision he didn’t like. Deep down her rational side told her it was more complicated than that, but the pain drowned it out. She’d thought that he was the one person in the world that she could trust. When he made a promise, he kept it. It was as simple as that, but it wasn’t anymore. She twisted the ring on her finger as she hugged her knees to her chest. The thought of losing him hurt so much she could hardly breathe. </p><p>She took the dinner plate from him, not even able to look at him right now. The pain was still too great. She picked at the food, but didn’t eat much of it before she set it on the desk. She had almost cried herself to sleep when she heard the knock on the door asking her if she was coming to bed, and when nothing else was said after her reply, a fresh wave of tears washed over her. He wasn’t even going to fight for her. He was probably looking for a new place for her to live right now. Well she wasn’t going to let him. If he wanted her to leave then she would make her own way. They had sold enough music that she had enough saved to manage. That was her last thought as she fell asleep. </p><p>When she woke up the next morning, she felt a little better, but not a lot. Waking up in here was just a reminder of everything that had gone wrong. It still hurt so much, but at least she could think around it now. She checked the time before grabbing her phone to call Linda. That’s who she always turned to when she was hurting. She would be in the office now, but wouldn’t have any patients for almost an hour. </p><p>Linda answered her phone almost immediately. “Trix? You okay?” she asked worriedly. She hadn’t heard from either of them since that unsatisfying conversation with Lucifer after he breezed out of her office. </p><p>“No,” she sniffled. “He was going to leave me.” </p><p>“Oh honey,” she said sympathetically, thinking fast. “You know I can’t tell you what he and I talked about but I can tell you what he said to Amenadiel.”</p><p>“H-he talked to Amenadiel? Why?” Trixie asked confused. </p><p>“Oh he didn’t tell you?” Linda asked surprised. She would have thought that would be one of the first things he would say. </p><p>“I…I didn’t really give him a chance to say much,” she admitted. “Not after he told me that…you know.”</p><p>“I do, but I’m not going to tell you the conclusion that was reached or anything, but I will tell you this. He was desperate to find a way to save your soul from going to hell that didn’t involve leaving you. He told Amenadiel that losing you would destroy him, Trix. He loves you more than anything else in the universe. Talk to him,” Linda told her. </p><p>“It just hurts so much,” Trixie sniffled. “He…he proposed. He…he made a promise and then he was going to…”</p><p>“I know, honey, but you have to decide if it’s worth losing him over or if you can still find a way through. Either way, you need to talk to him,” Linda said. </p><p>“I know,” Trixie sighed heavily. “I just…I don’t know how…not after…after this.”</p><p>“It’s always hard. I’d suggest starting by telling him what you told me,” Linda suggested. </p><p>“Yeah. Okay. I can do that. In a little while,” she said. She needed to get her head together first or they wouldn’t get anywhere. </p><p>“Okay honey. I wouldn’t suggest waiting too long though. You know how he jumps to conclusions and acts on them,” Linda warned. </p><p>Trixie was now a little worried as she finished the call and remembered her last bitter thoughts before she fell asleep last night. She ended the call with Linda, hoping that he hadn’t taken off. That she wouldn’t walk out of this room and find a note telling her where he had set aside for her to live. That was when she realized that she had to fix this. It wasn’t worth losing him over. At least not without even trying to get past it. She remembered how he brought her dinner and seemed so concerned about her eating. She thought about his wavering voice as he asked her to come to bed. The look in his eyes as she had walked away. The words that he’d actually said. It still hurt. She was still upset. She still felt betrayed. She knew that she had to talk to him though. They had to try and find a way through it. </p><p>She took some time to order her thoughts. Pick out the exact reasons it hurt so much and how to explain it to him in a way that he would understand. She looked at the ring on her finger and twisted it around a few times before pulling it off. She hoped that they could work things out and he would give it back to her, but right now wearing it felt like a lie. It was a glaring reminder of how little his promise had meant to him. It took about an hour before she felt ready to face him and she got up and headed out, stopping short at the sight of him on the couch looking like death warmed over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer looked up as he heard her footsteps and the first place his gaze went was her finger. When he saw that the ring wasn’t there, he got up, not even caring that he knocked his bottle over and it was spilling everywhere, and went straight out to the balcony trying to remember how to breathe. </p><p>Trixie noticed where he looked and suddenly felt bad for taking it off. At least before explaining to him why. She followed him out to the balcony, but as soon as the door closed behind her, before she could speak, he did. “The club and the penthouse are yours. I have other places I can go. Just…give me a few minutes…” he said in a strangled voice. </p><p>Trixie walked over, tears springing to her eyes again, as she walked over. “Lucifer, I…”</p><p>“Keep the ring,” he told her, not hearing her. “Just…don’t let anyone rip you off for it.” </p><p>“Lucifer, stop,” she said more firmly as she stepped up next to him, heart breaking at the tears running down his face. She reached out and put the ring in his hand curling his fingers around it as she said, “I’m giving this to you so that you can hopefully give it back to me later.” He turned to look at her with a look of utter despair, but a spark of hope. “Come on. Let’s go talk,” she said gently, taking his hand and pulling him to the living room. </p><p>He followed unprotesting, but when she stopped to try and clean up the spilled scotch, he stopped her. “I don’t care about that right now.” He needed this conversation too much for it to be delayed. He needed to know what was going to happen here. </p><p>She nodded and sat down on the other side of the couch, keeping a grip on his hand as he sat next to her. “That ring symbolized a promise, Lucifer,” she told him. “You aren’t supposed to break promises. Not you.” </p><p>Lucifer knew that he could argue the technicality of that but it wouldn’t be anything more than that. A technicality, and it would hurt his case far more than help it. Direct honesty was the only way to play this. It was the only chance he had now. “I know,” he admitted guiltily, before looking up to meet her eyes. “You know how much my honor means to me. Will always mean to me. In this case though, saving your soul was far more important. How could I live with myself if I put my honor above that?” </p><p>When he put it like that, she understood a lot better, but that didn’t make it right. “Why would you think that my soul was yours to save?” she had to ask. It was her decision and she stood by that. </p><p>“Because it’s only in danger because of me,” he told her. “If I had never fallen in love with you…”</p><p>“Lucifer, I’ve loved you since before I knew what love was,” she interrupted. “Somewhere that had thrown you out and treated you so badly was never going to be a good option for me.” </p><p>“But the thought of you in Hell, Beatrice…You’ve seen what it does to me and you would have it so much worse,” Lucifer explained. </p><p>“I know,” she told him, threading her fingers with his, the ring trapped between their hands. “Don’t think I’m taking this lightly. The idea of going to Hell terrifies me beyond measure. But the idea of going the rest of eternity without even the hope of ever seeing you again is even worse. Whether you felt the same way about me or not.” </p><p>“Please understand, love, that the very idea of leaving you was devastating to me. As I told Linda, I would be broken either way, losing you or seeing you in hell. The only thing that could make any of this matter was knowing that you could have paradise one day. I wasn’t considering it because I wanted to leave you. It’s the last thing I would ever want to do. That’s why I was searching for another way.”</p><p>“And you said you found one?” Trixie asked, not quite willing to completely forgive him yet, but wanting to see where this was going. </p><p>Lucifer nodded. “Do you remember a man who went by the name of Marcus Pierce?” </p><p>“Yeah. Mom almost married him but he turned out to be a dick. I never got the whole story though. Why? What does he have to do with anything?” </p><p>“Because his original name was Cain. When he killed his brother Abel and committed the first murder, he was cursed with immortality,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“Doesn’t sound much like a curse to me,” Trixie said confused. </p><p>“It was to him. He would find a home, friends, a wife, have kids, and watch them all die over and over. Not to mention he found life so boring that he couldn’t stand living anymore,” he explained. </p><p>“But I have you,” she understood. “And this curse…how do I get it?” </p><p>“Amenadiel was the one who applied it to Cain, and he has agreed to give it to you as well…if you want it, after the…the wedding,” he stumbled over the last word, not sure that it was going to happen at all now. </p><p>At least she was being given a choice, but it still brought up the question. “Do you only want me to be immortal because it will keep me from going to Hell or is it because you really want to be with me for eternity?” </p><p>Lucifer wavered for a moment before deciding to stick with the blunt honesty that had served him well so far. At least as much as he could tell. “The idea came up to prevent you from going to Hell. If you don’t die, then there is nothing to worry about, but Beatrice…” He turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his. “I will love you for as long as I exist and nothing will ever change that. Even if you died and went to heaven and I could never see you again, you would still be the only one for me, so you will have me as long as you want me. Eternity or not.” When he saw the tears spring to her eyes and the smile on her face, he decided to take a chance. He pulled one of his hands back, the one with the ring. “Please, my love, say you’ll still marry me? Tell me I haven’t ruined my one chance at happiness?” </p><p>She nodded. “Yes. I’ll still marry you,” she said shakily and Lucifer slid the ring back on her finger, but she still had to add, “But if you ever even think about breaking another promise like this…”</p><p>“Never,” he swore as he pulled her into a desperate kiss. She hadn’t accepted the mark yet, but he knew now that with or without him, it was that or Hell for her. He was sure that she would take it, but even if she didn’t, he couldn’t go through this again. He could never manage to walk away from her. </p><p>She kissed him back deeply as she moved to straddle his lap. She kept back far enough to make it clear that she wasn’t looking for sex right now though. Not that she didn’t want it, but he looked like he needed other things more. She sat back on his knees as the kiss ended and her hands went to his cheeks, thumbs wiping away the last remnants of tears. “Did you sleep at all?” she asked softly. </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No. I couldn’t…” </p><p>“Did you at least eat like you asked me to?” He shook his head again. She knew that he was as drunk as she’d ever seen him, not that it was saying much since he was usually barely affected by alcohol at all. “Come on. Lets get something to eat and then we can take a nap together,” she suggested. She hadn’t exactly slept well herself. </p><p>“Okay. There’s still some leftover spaghetti,” he told her. “Or we can make breakfast.” </p><p>“Lets finish the spaghetti first and then if we’re still hungry we can make something else,” she told him. She hated wasting food and she knew that if it didn’t get eaten now it would end up thrown away. Lucifer didn’t do leftovers. </p><p>Once they were sitting down and eating, Lucifer said, “There are other things you should know about the mark before you decide.”</p><p>“The mark?” she asked. </p><p>“The curse. Sorry, it comes in the form of a mark on your skin. A circle shape.”</p><p>“Right. I think I remember seeing that on Marcus…Cain.” </p><p>“Yes, well, once it’s there it’s permanent. Amenadiel can create it, but it can’t be removed,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“But his was,” she asked confused. </p><p>“Yes, well, your mother tended to have an odd effect on immortals,” Lucifer chuckled. “I wouldn’t count on that being repeated.” </p><p>“Right,” she said. She wanted more information about that but it could wait until later. “So once it’s done, I can’t take it back.” </p><p>“Correct. You will also still feel pain and injuries like any normal human. Likely worse in some cases. For example, if you have your arm cut off, I would imagine that regrowing it would be quite painful. You would feel all the pain of death if you were injured that badly, plus the pain of healing from it.” </p><p>“Hence the curse part,” Trixie figured. </p><p>“Yes, but you know that I would do everything in my power to protect you from even the smallest papercut,” he pointed out. </p><p>Trixie chuckled and said, “I know, Lucifer. And I also know that if I ever were hurt, you would be by my side doing everything possible to help.” He nodded emphatically at that. “Anything else I need to know?” </p><p>“No, that’s pretty much it,” he told her. </p><p>“Okay. In that case, yes I want the curse…mark…whatever it is,” she told him. </p><p>Lucifer grinned, but had to return her question from before. “To avoid hell or because you want an eternity with me?” </p><p>“Mostly so I can have eternity with you, but avoiding hell is a nice bonus,” she laughed as she leaned over to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were almost finished eating when Lucifer said, “There is one more thing I wanted to talk about before we take a nap,” he said as he took the plates to the sink to be washed later. </p><p>“What’s that?” she asked.</p><p>“What do you think of a New Year’s Eve wedding?” </p><p>Her face lit up with happiness. He wanted to set a date. Not to mention the date itself was perfect. “A new husband for a new year. I love it. Can we pull it off in two months though?” she asked. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “Darling, you would be surprised how quickly things can get done with a little work and a heavy application of cash.” </p><p>Trixie grinned and jumped into his arms. “New Years Eve it is then,” she said before she kissed him passionately. </p><p>He shifted so that he was carrying her as he kissed her back and laid her gently in the bed, moving over top of her. “You know…I’ve heard the best part of making up is the make-up sex,” he said suggestively kissing over her jaw to her neck. </p><p>“Mmm, but are you sure you’re up to it? I would hate for you to fall asleep in the middle,” she teased, already undoing the buttons on his shirt. </p><p>“I would never!” he said scandalized, sliding his hands under her shirt as she sat up enough for him to strip it off. He did intend to make it less of a marathon than they tended to do, though. As she slid his shirt off his shoulders, his hands were already undoing her pants and hers quickly went to the front of his pants to return the favor. He moved off of her long enough to strip them both of their remaining clothes before he was back, kissing her deeply as his hands roamed her body and he slid his achingly hard length inside of her. “I love you, Beatrice,” he whispered as the kiss ended and he thrust slow and deep. </p><p>“I love you too, Lucifer. Forever,” she told him. </p><p>“Yes,” he said with a smile, resting his forehead against hers. “For eternity,” he whispered, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her ring. </p><p>Trixie brushed her hand over his cheek, feeling a warm happiness settle over her that had less to do with the way he was making love to her and more to do with the fact that he finally seemed fully committed to the idea of marriage again. That was the most attention he’d drawn to the ring in a month. When they fell asleep half an hour later, they both had smiles on their faces, wrapped in each other’s arms. </p><p>Trixie woke up first, having at least gotten some sleep the night before, but she didn’t move from the bed. She turned to press a lazy kiss to his chest where her head was laying as she snuggled tighter to his side, trying not to wake him up. She just enjoyed being so close to him and started turning ideas for wedding plans over in her mind, starting with the guest list then ideas for venues. Before she could get any further, Lucifer was stirring to consciousness and she moved her hand up to trail nonsense patterns over his chest as she waited for him to fully wake. </p><p>Once he was awake enough to do so, he bent his head down to give her a loving kiss. “w’tm s’it?” he mumbled. </p><p>“Three in the afternoon,” she giggled. “You slept for five hours.”</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” he said slightly more intelligible. </p><p>“Only about two hours. I was just too comfy to move,” she told him. </p><p>“I hope you’re not in any hurry,” he chuckled, tightening his arm around her. </p><p>“Not in the least,” she told him. “Hey can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Always, my love.”</p><p>“Were you really going to give me the club and the penthouse?” she asked surprised. </p><p>“Of course,” Lucifer told her with a wince, not really wanting to think about that, but needing her to know. “Lux Solem was created mostly for you as a place to showcase your music and this penthouse…I could never have stayed here without you. Too many memories.” </p><p>She nodded. She could understand that. It did decide her on something she had been considering though. “What do you think about getting married here? Downstairs I mean.” </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want something more traditional? I mean, a church is out, but there are a lot of other options with far more beauty than a smoky club.”</p><p>“I’m sure. The club is something that we created together, and more than that, you had the idea for me. It feels right to get married there,” she told him.  </p><p>“Then the club it is,” Lucifer smiled and stole a kiss. “That does make a lot of the other arrangements easier as well. You are aware though that fire codes say no more than a hundred and fifty people in the club at a time.” </p><p>Trixie laughed. “I don’t think I know a hundred and fifty people. At least not well enough to invite them to the wedding.” </p><p>“Fair enough. And you know I don’t have that many people. Some of the employees, maybe a few regulars and that’s pretty much it other than the family,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“A lot of our lists will probably overlap there and there are a few college friends that have started keeping in touch again since the engagement, so I can invite them, and that’s it for me.” </p><p>“We’ll need to get a full list together along with addresses for the invitations. We can hit the printer tomorrow to pick them out and get them sent. That needs to be done as quick as possible since the wedding is in two months.” </p><p>“Ugh. I just realized we’re gonna be planning a wedding through the holidays,” Trixie groaned good-naturedly. </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “Well Thanksgiving is just a lot of cooking, and you know I don’t celebrate Christmas, though I won’t be offended if you want to.” </p><p>Trixie scrunched up her nose. “No. I’m good. But you know we’ll be invited to Christmas at Linda’s though right?” </p><p>“I suppose if they really wish the devil at their Christmas celebration we can go, and even bring gifts, but I draw the line at putting any work in.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Trixie told him. </p><p>“About music…there is a little something I was working on. I haven’t got a lot done, but…” </p><p>“I would love to hear it,” Trixie said. “For the wedding you mean?” </p><p>“For our song,” he nodded. “I thought maybe we could write it together and record it for the reception.”</p><p>Trixie grinned. “That sounds perfect.” </p><p>Lucifer gave a catlike stretch before getting up and holding out a hand to help her up. They threw some clothes on and headed back to the living room so Lucifer could play what he had. Once they got there though, they realized the mess and took a few minutes to clean it up first, starting with the spilled bottle of scotch. “Well that rug will need to be replaced,” Lucifer chuckled. </p><p>Once they were done Lucifer went to the piano, Trixie sitting next to him. “Now I haven’t filled much out yet, but here is the basics.” He started playing a nice melody in B flat major before adding the words. “A broken soul found a light; your healing touch restored my sight; your hand in mine led me home; your heart reached out and found my own.” </p><p>“And then the chorus,” he explained. “They came together; two hearts that beat as one; they found forever; broken souls are now complete; they join together; to start the journey of their lives; a new beginning; a love fulfilling.” He trailed off and stopped. “It needs a lot of work still of course, but…” he shrugged. He didn’t usually let anyone hear anything he was working on until it was complete. At least for his part. Their usual way of writing was that one of them worked something out and then the other added to it once it was done. </p><p>She smiled brightly. “You’re right. It does need a lot of work, but it’s a beautiful beginning.” </p><p>“I thought maybe you could write the second verse and then we could do the third together,” he told her. </p><p>“And we sing them that way too, together on the chorus?” she guessed and he nodded. “Sounds perfect. Let’s see…” she tapped her chin in thought before grabbing the paper he had the words written down on, adding ‘a broken heart finds a home; you gave me hope I’m not alone; your hand in mine lifts me up; finding you was a stroke of luck’. She read it back over before scrunching her nose. “Not quite right, but we’ll work on it.” </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “For about ten seconds thought it’s really good,” he pointed out. They spent most of the rest of the day workshopping the song and finally got the words at least figured out by the time they headed to bed a little later than usual. They had also decided to keep Lucifer’s original melody and key. They just had to build the rest around it which would be a free time project for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they headed to the printers. They took about an hour to agree on invitations and when they gave a deadline of having them out in a week, the printer looked aghast. Right up until Lucifer flashed a wad of money and then they were assuring him that they would be done and sent out on time. Trixie handed them the list of addresses and they were on their way. “Since we have a little time before lunch, do you want to go to the jewelry store and look for rings?” Lucifer suggested. </p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Trixie told him, so he drove her to the same store where he bought her ring and the saleswoman that he had before happened to be there and almost rushed them. </p><p>“Will you be looking for another custom job or do you want to see our stock pieces?” she asked. </p><p>“Let’s see what you have first,” Lucifer told her and was led to another back room and left to look around. </p><p>“Ooh, I love these,” Trixie said after a moment, and Lucifer came over to look and nodded in approval at the celtic knot designs littered with tiny diamonds in the centers of the knots. </p><p>“We’ll put those on the short list,” Lucifer said motioning to the saleswoman who set them aside. By the time they finished half an hour later, they had three options and ended up going with the first one with the celtic knots. It was a platinum band so it went well with the engagement ring as well. Lucifer paid for the rings and to have them resized and told her that they would be back in an hour or two to pick them up. </p><p>When they stopped for lunch, Trixie pulled out her phone and texted Linda with the date they had set and told her the invitations should be out soon. Everyone else could wait for their invitation, but Linda deserved to know first. “So we should probably talk wedding party,” Trixie said as their food arrived. </p><p>“That would be good to work out sooner rather than later,” Lucifer nodded. “I was trying to decide between Charlie and Amenadiel as best man.”</p><p>“If you go with Charlie then I can ask Amenadiel to give me away since…you know,” Trixie told him. </p><p>“Okay, Charlie it is,” Lucifer agreed. </p><p>“And I was going to ask Linda to be matron of honor,” she told him. </p><p>“Do we want anyone else in the wedding party?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” she said with a shrug. “I mean traditionally there would be a flower girl and a ring bearer, but they’re not really necessary and since we don’t know any little kids well enough to want to give them a job there’s not much point.” </p><p>“Okay, well that part was easy,” Lucifer chuckled as conversation turned to other plans. Once they got home after picking up the rings, Trixie called Linda to ask her to be matron of honor and she happily accepted and they made plans to go dress shopping on Saturday. When their conversation turned to Thanksgiving coming up, Lucifer motioned for Trixie to put it on speakerphone. Linda wanted to host it, so Lucifer offered to bring the turkey, a casserole, and a couple pies which was gratefully accepted. </p><p>Once Linda had to go when another patient arrived, Trixie called Amenadiel to ask him to give her away and he was more than a little moved and accepted so then the phones were handed off to Lucifer and Charlie so that Lucifer could ask Charlie to be best man and the teenager was thrilled at the idea even if he wouldn’t be able to go to the bachelor party which Lucifer wasn’t about to let anyone else plan anyway. </p><p>During his next appointment with Linda, when she asked how he was doing, Lucifer’s answer was, “Better than ever.”</p><p>“Is that so?” she asked waiting for exposition. </p><p>“Yes, Beatrice and I are even stronger than before and she intends to take the mark,” he told her. </p><p>“Amenadiel told me about that. While he still has a lot of reservations, I think it’s a good idea,” she told him. </p><p>“My brother has always been a bit of a stick in the mud,” Lucifer chuckled. </p><p>“How is the wedding planning going? I know how stressful that can be,” Linda asked. </p><p>“It’s going well actually. Everything is coming together easily. Since we’re getting married in the club it’s much easier,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“Whose idea was that, to get married in the club,” Linda asked in surprise. She hadn’t gotten her invitation yet and that subject hadn’t come up on her shopping trip a few days ago. </p><p>“Hers actually. Since Lux Solem was created for her as a place for her to play her music and we built it together, she thought it was fitting that we get married there.” </p><p>“I can see that,” Linda nodded. “Have you considered life after the wedding though?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked. “Like the honeymoon?” </p><p>Linda chuckled. “No, I mean like your future as a whole, especially since you have so much more of it than other people.”</p><p>“We haven’t actually talked about that, no,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“And children?” she asked, deciding to be blunt. It had concerned her since Amenadiel mentioned it. </p><p>“If she wants children then I’d be happy to give her some.” </p><p>“And what about what you want?” </p><p>“I want her to be happy and to have everything that she wants out of life,” Lucifer said as though it should be obvious. </p><p>“That’s what I mean though, Lucifer. Children aren’t something you should bring into the world just to make someone else happy. It needs to be something that you want too. A child deserves the love of both of their parents.” </p><p>“I am not my father, doctor,” Lucifer said, a bit of chill entering his voice. “Any children I have will want for nothing, including my love and my time.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to imply otherwise,” she quickly backtracked. “All I’m saying is that it’s something that you need to consider if /you’re/ really ready for before making that kind of decision.”</p><p>Lucifer tilted his head in thought before nodding. “I see your point. However, we do have eternity so there is no need to rush the matter.” </p><p>“My thoughts exactly,” she said in satisfaction. </p><p>When Thanksgiving rolled around, Lucifer spent most of the day before cooking, not letting Trixie help. He distracted her by asking her to go ahead and starting putting together what they had so far for their song that was almost finished. She rolled her eyes at his obvious but kind way of telling her to get out of his kitchen and stole a kiss before going to do just that. The next day they got to Linda’s about half an hour before lunch was due to start and Charlie came out to help them bring in the food. </p><p>Most of the holiday was spent talking about wedding plans, but Amenadiel was the one to bring up the mark with her after the meal. “I assume Lucifer spoke with you about the curse he wants me to give you?” </p><p>“Yeah. He did, and I do want it,” Trixie told him. </p><p>“You are aware that it is forever, yes?” Amenadiel said seriously. </p><p>“The way I see it, any choice I make is forever,” she pointed out. “Heaven and Hell both are too. I’m just being given a third option of here.” </p><p>“That is true,” Amenadiel said thoughtfully, having never considered that angle before. “You should know though that Cain likened it to hell on earth.” </p><p>“I can imagine after having to watch his wives and children die all the time, but Lucifer can’t die.” </p><p>“No, but he may have to go back to hell for emergencies at some point,” Amenadiel pointed out. </p><p>“In which case, I’ll be able to wait for him no matter how long it takes and not risk missing out on everything by dying before he gets back.” She planned to suggest that he take her with him if that happened, assuming it was possible, but saw no point in mentioning that until the need arose. </p><p>“That is a valid point,” Amenadiel said. Another good point that he hadn’t considered. “There is still the boredom aspect, however.”</p><p>“A problem I would face anywhere I spent eternity, except maybe hell. The constant torture and agony would probably not allow for much boredom. Given the choice, I’ll take boredom any day. Besides, can you see Lucifer ever allowing anyone to be bored?” she asked with a laugh, getting one from Amenadiel too. </p><p>“And you’re aware that you will still feel pain. More so than any other human since you will have the additional pain of healing things that they wouldn’t be able to.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s still the best option and I doubt it’s less pain than hell.”</p><p>Amenadiel just had one last thing to say. “And you really think you can deal with that, for eternity?” he joked gesturing to Lucifer who was doing a borderline dirty puppet show with the Christmas stockings that were sitting out getting ready to be put up. </p><p>Trixie laughed again and nodded. “I’m pretty sure I can handle it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is interested, I decided to start using Facebook again and started a group for Lucifer Non-Cannon Shipping to share ideas, fics, art, videos, etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The invitations had all been received before Thanksgiving, but apparently their lawyer had been taking the holidays off because Lucifer didn’t get a call from him until Monday. Lucifer and Trixie had just finished breakfast and were going over some of the wedding plans when Lucifer’s phone rang. “David! Nice to hear from you,” he said cheerfully as he answered. Trixie could only hear one side of the conversation, but it told the story well. “No, I don’t need a prenup…yes I’m sure…I’m perfectly aware of that…yes, yes, consider me advised…thank you David, and don’t forget about the meeting next week for the new album.” </p><p>When he hung up Trixie laughed. “You know I don’t mind if we have a prenup, right?” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head amusedly. “You know that money means nothing to me, right?”</p><p>“Just had to put it out there,” Trixie added with a chuckle. “He didn’t seem too happy about it.”</p><p>“Yes, well, he’s losing out on the money I would be paying him for it,” Lucifer pointed out. “He all but called me an imbecile,” he added grumbling. </p><p>“Well you are filthy rich and I’m just a poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks,” Trixie joked. “It’s not like humans could understand our unique relationship without having more information than their fragile little minds could handle.”</p><p>Lucifer barked a laugh at the irony of that statement coming from a human and pulled her into a quick kiss before they went back to the wedding plans. </p><p>A few nights later when they headed down to the club for Trixie’s set, she went straight to the piano and Lucifer headed to the bar. Gina, the bartender and one of Trixie’s friends had his drink already ready for him and handed it to him as soon as he walked up. Before he could do more than thank her, his attention was draw to a situation down the bar. There was a man he hadn’t seen before, not a regular, who was grabbing at a woman who clearly didn’t want to be grabbed. </p><p>Lucifer saw his security moving over, but waved him off and went to handle it himself. Lucifer walked over and grabbed the guy’s wrist, removing it from the woman’s waist and twisted it back. “I believe the lady said no,” he said menacingly. </p><p>“What’s it to you, buddy?” the guy tried to bluster, but his wincing in pain rather ruined the effect. </p><p>“I happen to be the owner of this establishment and there is a very clear code of conduct. If you can’t follow it, then you are more than welcome to leave,” Lucifer told him, releasing his wrist and giving a light shove. When the man went to take a swing at him, Lucifer easily caught his fist in his hand and smirked. “You do /not/ want to play this game with me,” he said, giving his eyes a miniscule flicker of red and the man turned and left. Lucifer then turned to the woman. “I do apologize for his boorish behavior. That isn’t something that is tolerated here.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she said with a bright smile, looking him up and down before offering her hand. “I’m Natalie.”</p><p>He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Lucifer. Morningstar,” he introduced himself. </p><p>“Why don’t you join me for a drink, and then maybe we can get out of here for a while,” she purred suggestively. </p><p>Lucifer smiled amusedly. “As flattering as your offer is, I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline. My fiancée may take offense otherwise.” </p><p>“Your fiancée huh? And yet you’re here alone,” she kept trying. </p><p>“His fiancée is currently playing the piano. A song they wrote together in fact,” Gina said as she moved over, bringing him his drink. She made sure to keep a casual and friendly tone, but the meaning was clear. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “She is quite correct, but I do hope you enjoy your evening,” Lucifer told her, pressing one more kiss to the back of her hand before letting go and moving away. </p><p>Gina laughed and shook her head at him. “You’re incorrigible, you know.” </p><p>“Yes, I do know that in fact,” Lucifer easily agreed. </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you really planning to close the club on the biggest party night of the year?” </p><p>“Yes, actually, and only partly because I will have no staff to run it since you will all be guests,” Lucifer pointed out. “Not to worry though. I do understand how important the holidays are for tips and your yearly bonuses will be adjusted to reflect that.” </p><p>“Bonuses? I don’t remember anything in the employment contract about bonuses,” Gina said confused. </p><p>“Oh, did I forget to put that in? How negligent of me. And of course, I know how difficult banking can be during the holidays so I wouldn’t dream of giving you checks,” Lucifer smirked and gave her a wink as he moved off to the piano for the planned song for he and Trixie to do together. </p><p>Gina gaped for a minute before she got it and laughed. The only thing better than a bonus was an under the table bonus. Not for the first time she thanked her lucky stars that she had gotten this job. She had to be the best paid bartender in the world. Save the others that worked there of course. </p><p>Trixie had noticed the conversation with the woman at the bar and rolled her eyes amusedly. Lucifer would always be Lucifer and she had no intention of trying to change him. She didn’t think anything else of it until she noticed that he kept disappearing at odd times after that and being very cagey about where he was going. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions. The entire idea seemed ludicrous. Lucifer would never sneak around on her like that. It wasn’t in his nature. There had to be something else going on. </p><p>Her next thought was that he was just getting cold feet, and given how accurate her worry had been last time, even if for the wrong reasons, she couldn’t keep quiet. It was about a week before Christmas, two before the wedding, when she confronted him. “Why do you keep disappearing all the time? If you’re getting cold feet about the wedding…” </p><p>Lucifer immediately pulled her into a searing kiss before saying, “No, darling. Nothing like that…”</p><p>“Then are you seeing someone else?” she cut him off, hurt. </p><p>“No!” Lucifer said quickly, tightening his arms around her. “I would never /ever/ do such a thing, and certainly not behind your back.”</p><p>“I didn’t think so, but then what…what else could it be?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t realize I was worrying you so much. I’m just working on a surprise for the honeymoon is all,” he assured her. </p><p>“What kind of surprise?” she asked, going past upset and straight to excited. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “If I told you that it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?” he teased, kissing the tip of her nose before getting serious again. “I promise you, Beatrice, that there is no one else and that I will most certainly be waiting for you at the altar in two weeks,” he said earnestly, cupping her cheek in his hand and looking into her eyes. </p><p>Trixie smiled brightly and leaned into his touch. “Okay,” she said with a nod. “And I do trust you, Lucifer. That’s why I was so confused.” </p><p>Lucifer leaned his forehead against hers and brushed their noses together. “I know, dearest. And in hindsight I can see how bad it must have looked, so I do understand.” He knew that his trust levels had taken a bit of a hit recently anyway and he didn’t have much of a leg to stand on there. The fact that she hadn’t immediately jumped to the conclusion and simply asked him about it was enough of a win in his mind. Not to mention how she had immediately believed him. He couldn’t ask for more than that. </p><p>Trixie was beyond curious about what this surprise was that would take even him so much time and effort, but she didn’t bug him about it. That didn’t keep her from trying to figure it out though. It must be something that he either couldn’t or didn’t want to pay someone else to do for him, but that didn’t really help her much. Plus something that took a lot of time and effort apparently and given the fact that he was an angel that was saying a lot. </p><p>By the time Christmas rolled around she was no closer to an answer, and just put it out of her mind for the holiday. There were no decorations up or anything at the penthouse, but Lucifer did bring a couple dishes to lunch at Linda’s. Trixie pointed out that he wasn’t going to do any work for the holiday but he just replied that cooking for his family wasn’t work and she let him get away with that. He had let her buy their gifts for Linda, Amenadiel, and Charlie, but put his foot down on gifts to each other. They could buy each other gifts anytime, but definitely not on this day. </p><p>“I’m still surprised you agreed to come,” Linda said with a chuckle as they sat down to lunch. </p><p>“I am here to spend the day with my family. Not for some ridiculous holiday meant to honor the father that despises me,” Lucifer said and Linda suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. And for inviting him in the first place. </p><p>Trixie noticed that and told Linda later, “It’s good that you invited him. It makes him feel included and his feelings would have been hurt if you didn’t. It’s just always going to be a sore spot for him.” </p><p>Linda nodded understandingly. “I get that. Amenadiel told me not to invite him at all,” she told her. </p><p>Trixie snorted amusedly. “I think we all know how ‘well’ Amenadiel knows his brother,” she said wryly, pulling a laugh from Linda. </p><p>Lucifer had asked for no gifts and his wishes were followed, even though Trixie’s gift was a couple’s spa day. Lucifer had to chuckle at the deviousness of it. Linda and Amenadiel had gotten an all expense paid seven day cruise from Lucifer and Trixie, while Charlie got a new top of the line gaming computer. Lucifer and Trixie agreed to play Christmas carols, but only the non-religious ones. They left before dinner though so Linda, Amenadiel, and Charlie could sing as many religious ones as they wished once they were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Trixie had long talked about what kind of lines would be drawn at the bachelor and bachelorette parties, but a few days beforehand, had another talk and confirmed that nothing had changed. Trixie had banned sex of any kind, oral or otherwise, while Lucifer only banned full sex with men. He didn’t care about oral and she could do whatever she wanted with women. His only concern was the risk of her ending up pregnant with someone else’s child. Other than those restrictions everything was fair game on their last night of ‘freedom’ as it were. </p><p>Lucifer threw the party of all parties at his beach house. Present were all six of the male employees of the club, John from Delos, David the lawyer, three of the songwriters that Lucifer had hit it off with, half a dozen of the regulars of the club, and Amenadiel. That wasn’t counting the dozen strippers. Lucifer had the eight foot square and three foot deep hot tub filled with pudding and he was far from the only person spending plenty of time licking it off the naked women, though he avoided crossing the line Trixie had set. Not that anyone was left unsatisfied given his talents with his hands. </p><p>Lucifer spent a great deal of time with various naked women grinding in his lap and making out, but his pants stayed firmly on, at least mostly. He did get a few hand jobs over the course of the night, but resisted all entreaties for more. Amenadiel was more than a little disapproving and even cornered him at one point to express that disapproval. “You say you want to spent eternity with Trixie but then you act like this?” </p><p>“Relax, brother. This is what a bachelor party is. A celebration of the last time I can do this kind of thing,” Lucifer laughed. He’d managed to get at least somewhat inebriated from the alcohol and drugs. </p><p>“You realize that I have no intention of lying to your soon to be wife about any of this,” Amenadiel said sternly. </p><p>“And I wouldn’t ask you to. We had a very serious talk about the lines we weren’t to cross and I haven’t done so,” Lucifer said smugly. “Now unclench and enjoy the party.” Lucifer knew that Amenadiel didn’t have nearly the same freedom he did given that he was actually married already and Linda wasn’t nearly as free about such things as Trixie. </p><p> </p><p>Trixie was greatly enjoying her bachelorette party too. She had told Linda all about the lines that she and Lucifer had set up so Linda had felt free to go all out. There weren’t quite as many strippers, but they were there and Trixie danced with the lines just as much as Lucifer did, even getting pretty heavy with Gina later in the night once the alcohol kicked in fully. While she had gotten off a few times, once with Gina and twice on the tongues of the strippers, none of them left her nearly as satisfied as Lucifer. That was okay though. She would have the rest of eternity with Lucifer. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Linda was at the penthouse helping Trixie get ready along with the beautician and moaning with a headache. It was taking a while for the asprin to kick in and an amused Linda kept feeding her water to fight the dehydration. After the first hour, she was feeling back to normal and the excitement started kicking in as her makeup was being done. </p><p>Meanwhile, Lucifer was still passed out in the master bedroom of the beach house with three naked women piled in with him. Amenadiel came in and shook his shoulder roughly. “Luci! It’s time to wake up.” </p><p>Lucifer groaned and the women started to stir as well. The brunette on his right, immediately reached for his crotch. “Mmm. Let me take care of that for you first,” she said with a grin. </p><p>Lucifer caught her hand and lifted it to press a kiss to her palm. “The party is over, darling and thus my allowance has ended,” Lucifer told her before squirming his way out of the bed and heading for the bathroom to shower. By the time he came back out, all three of the women were back asleep and Lucifer and Amenadiel just left them there, Amenadiel still looking disapprovingly at his brother. </p><p>They headed to another of Lucifer’s properties in the city where they met Charlie and the three of them took some time to get dressed before heading for the club. Lucifer and Charlie helped with getting the downstairs ready and coordinating the caterers while Amenadiel went back and forth between the upstairs since he was acting as father of the bride. </p><p>When Amenadiel got to the penthouse, the first thing Linda asked was, “How was the bachelor party?” </p><p>Amenadiel huffed. “It was a pointless exercise in needless and completely inappropriate debauchery,” he grumbled making all three of the women in the room, including the beautician, laugh. “Trixie you should know…”</p><p>Trixie held up a hand to stop him. “I don’t care,” she said. </p><p>“Even if…”</p><p>“I gave him the lines that he shouldn’t cross and I trust him not to have crossed them,” she said firmly. She would get details from him later, probably tomorrow, and enjoy it just as much as he would enjoy her own details. </p><p>“He woke up this morning with three naked women in his bed,” Amenadiel huffed, having to get out at least that part. If he knew that Trixie was okay with that then he could let the rest go, at least for now, but he didn’t want her to go into this knowing nothing at all. </p><p>“Was he wearing pants or at least underwear?” she asked, knowing that he would have been, but wanting to make sure that Amenadiel knew that she was aware. </p><p>“Well, yes, but…” </p><p>“Then I don’t care,” she said again. </p><p>“Very well,” Amenadiel sighed. He only hoped that she didn’t end up hurt later if she found out the full extent of her soon to be husband’s activities. If only he knew the full extent of hers. </p><p>By the time Amenadiel got back downstairs, Lucifer was a mass of nervous energy. Everything was ready so he was just going around and double and triple checking things and driving the caterers and the people setting up crazy while Charlie just watched and laughed. It wasn’t much longer before Amenadiel had to go back upstairs since the ceremony was about to start. One of the songwriters that played there often was at the piano waiting for the cue to begin the processional, which Amenadiel soon gave. </p><p>Linda came down first, looking amazing in her long off the shoulder light purple gown gliding down the stairs and over to where the archway was set up. After a pause, the traditional bridal song started and Trixie stepped off the elevator on Amenadiel’s arm and Lucifer forgot how to breathe as he watched her. He was soon elbowed lightly by Charlie who whispered, “Breathe Uncle Lucifer.” It was almost the only job he actually had so he was glad to get a chance to do it. </p><p>Trixie caught Lucifer’s eyes once she reached the top of the staircase and kept them the whole way down, bright smile shining on her face. When Amenadiel placed her hand in Lucifer’s she gave it a squeeze which he immediately returned. Neither of them heard much of the opening remarks, or anything at all until it came time to give their vows. </p><p>The vows they’d chosen were short, but perfect. Lucifer went first with a clear voice, devoid of any hesitation. “I, Lucifer, take you, Beatrice, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. I promise you my love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I pledge to you my eternity as a loving and faithful husband.”</p><p>Trixie had tears shining in her eyes as she returned the vows. “I, Beatrice, take you, Lucifer, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. I promise you my love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I pledge to you my eternity as a loving and faithful wife.” </p><p>“And now the rings,” the officiant said, taking the rings from Charlie before giving a short speech. </p><p>“This ring is a token of my love. I offer you all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will be. I will cherish you forever more,” Lucifer said as he slid the ring on Trixie’s finger. </p><p>“This ring is a token of my love. I offer you all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will be. I will cherish you forever more,” Trixie returned as she slid Lucifer’s on as well. </p><p>“You may now kiss the bride,” the officiant said and Lucifer’s arm immediately snaked around Trixie’s waist and pulled her close for their most heartfelt kiss yet. No one present would ever again doubt whether his money or either of their looks had anything to do with this marriage as the applause rang out through the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Trixie had binned the recessional and just moved from there to the currently expanded dance floor and Lucifer hit the button to play their song, not taking his eyes off his beloved. This would be the first anyone had heard this song. They had kept it completely under wraps until now. The only person with even the slightest idea was their music producer who had been promised the last song for the album tonight and he would be working on putting it together while they were on their honeymoon. </p><p>Lucifer had her in his arms, dancing expertly across the floor as soon as the beautiful piano intro started, and when his clear voice rang out with the first verse, there were quite a few gasps from those who recognized his voice. Those same people weren’t nearly as surprised when Trixie joined in on the chorus. “We came together; two hearts now beat as one; We found forever; our broken souls have merged as one; We join together; to start this journey of our lives; A new beginning; a love fulfilling.” </p><p>Trixie’s voice took over the second verse with Lucifer’s soft hums filling it out in the background before joining for the chorus again. The third verse was done in an answer format where he would sing a line then she would answer and they would sing the third together, and the pattern repeated before the final chorus that rang out with more volume and emotion than before. Throughout the whole song, they continued to dance as their foreheads leaned together lovingly and only when it ended did their lips meet for a kiss, getting another round of applause. </p><p>Once they got to their table signaling the meal to be served and the piano to begin playing again, Linda had tear tracks on her cheeks. “That was so beautiful. You wrote that together?” </p><p>Lucifer nodded, his arm around Trixie’s waist. “We did. We wanted our first dance to be our words and emotions rather than someone else’s.”</p><p>“It was his idea,” Trixie said brightly, as her plate was set in front of her. Lucifer had wanted to go with a full seven courses, but Trixie talked it back to three. Appetizer/Soup, main course, and dessert. </p><p>“It was a perfect idea,” Linda told Lucifer, impressed as they all began to eat and the conversation flowed, all of them making sure to include Charlie’s date, Keesha, as much as possible. </p><p>Between the main course and dessert was time for the speeches, and Lucifer smirked when he remembered the look on Charlie’s face when he was told that he would have to give a speech. Lucifer could tell that Amenadiel had helped him write it, but there was still enough Charlie in there that Lucifer didn’t mind. Charlie stammered and blushed through most of it, but he made it through and the proud smile that Lucifer gave him after along with the squeeze of his shoulder made it worth it. </p><p>Linda’s speech was next and it was as heartfelt as it was insightful and then Amenadiel went speaking a bit on his dual role of brother of the groom and acting father of the bride, giving the correct impression that the families were very close. That was the cue for Lucifer and Trixie to move over to cut the cake, but first they said a few words. “We want to thank you all for coming and giving up the various New Year’s parties around the city to celebrate with us,” Trixie started. </p><p>“Not that I don’t throw an amazing party that will put them all to shame anyway,” Lucifer added, getting a round of laughter and a few ‘hear hear’s from the people who were at the bachelor party the previous night. With that, they turned to cut the cake and feed each other the first pieces. Lucifer was shocked at first when Trixie smashed the cake into his face, but wasted no time returning the favor with a laugh before the servers took over and cut the rest of the cake and started passing it out. </p><p>Once their new pieces were put in front of them first, Lucifer turned to Trixie and asked amusedly, “This one is to eat, yes?” </p><p>Trixie laughed and nodded. “Yes, we can eat this one.” </p><p>“Good,” Lucifer chuckled, leaning over to kiss her and clean up some of the cake from her face with his lips and tongue as she returned the favor. </p><p>Apparently they got a little too into it because Linda reached over and smacked him in the back of the head playfully and said, “There is a child present.” </p><p>They both laughed as they separated and used napkins to clean up the rest before digging into their fresh pieces of cake. Once the cake was done, the real party started. The piano stopped and the pianist joined the guests as Lucifer kicked the music up a few notches. The both danced with just about everyone from the opposite sex and some of the same sex as well over the course of the night. </p><p>At one point, Trixie was cornered by the group of her old college friends. “Come on. Give us the dish. How did you two meet?” </p><p>Trixie laughed. She had been prepared for this question and had taken a page from Lucifer’s book for the answer. The truth spun to give the wrong impression. “We actually met when I was seven at school, and were friends for a few years, but then he had to move away when I was ten. We stumbled across each other when he came back to LA and the rest is history.” </p><p>“That is sooo romantic,” one of them swooned. </p><p>“And he is so hot!” another said. “Even more so in person than in pictures.” </p><p>Trixie grinned and looked back at him as he flirted openly with a few of the guests. “Tell me about it. And you have no idea how amazing he is in bed.” </p><p>“Doesn’t it bother you that he’s flirting like that?” One of the girls asked. </p><p>Trixie shook her head. “Not at all. One thing you have to understand about Lucifer is that he is the most honest and honorable man you’ll ever meet. He will never tell a lie and he will never break a promise. Yeah, he’s a flirt, but that’s as far as it goes.” </p><p>“You are so lucky.” </p><p>Lucifer chose that moment to slip up behind her and wrap his arms around her stomach as he nibbled her ear. “I think I’m the lucky one, actually,” he drawled before letting go of Trixie with his right hand and offering it to the girls. “Lucifer. Morningstar. I don’t believe we’ve met.” As they introduced themselves and took his hand he pressed a kiss to the back of each of their hands, making them swoon even more. “I wonder if I might steal my darling wife for a dance.” </p><p>Trixie chuckled and took his hand in acceptance as she teased, “What, did you run out of other women to dance with?” </p><p>“Alas, none of them could hold a candle to you, my love,” Lucifer teased back as they took the dance floor. </p><p>The night went well for everyone, in between dances Lucifer and Trixie mingled, sometimes together, sometimes separately. At one point, Lucifer noticed Charlie and Keesha sitting off to the side just watching things, so he headed off to be a good Uncle and pulled Charlie to the side. “And why are you not dancing with your lovely date?” he asked. Charlie shrugged and blushed. “Too nervous to ask her?” Lucifer guessed and Charlie nodded. </p><p>“I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll demonstrate and take her for a spin and get all the dish about how she feels about you, but I’ll only share after you follow my lead and ask her for a dance. Deal?” Lucifer held out his hand to shake and Charlie hesitantly shook it with a nod. Lucifer walked over to Keesha and held out a hand in a slight bow. “Might I have this dance, my dear?” </p><p>She blushed and giggled as she took his hand and he led her out to the floor, keeping his distance and hand position appropriate for a fifteen year old girl, as he started subtly pumping her for information about her feelings for Charlie. By the time the song was over he had learned that she’d had a crush on Charlie for years, but hadn’t gotten up the nerve to say anything since he was also her best friend. </p><p>Once he led her back to the table and to Charlie, Lucifer gave him a wink and a nod, jerking his head to her in a clear suggestion so Charlie got up and held out his hand and said, “M-may I have th-this dance?” </p><p>Keesha grinned and took his hand. Charlie went on to prove that his parents had made sure that he knew at least the basics of how to dance, though he wasn’t nearly as graceful as Lucifer. Trixie slid up beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist. “That was very sweet of you.” </p><p>Lucifer kissed her softly. “If he’s lucky he might just get laid tonight,” Lucifer joked earning him a smack to the chest from a laughing Trixie. His prediction didn’t end up coming true, but Charlie did get his first kiss and first girlfriend by the end of the night so Lucifer considered his meddling a success. </p><p>They stayed long enough for the countdown to midnight, but soon after that, Lucifer picked Trixie up in a bridal carry and took her upstairs, signalling Amenadiel to follow. Once they stepped out of the elevator, Amenadiel came over and placed the mark on her arm and she hugged him and kissed his cheek in thanks. </p><p>Lucifer picked Trixie back up and told her, “This is going to feel a bit strange, but it should be perfectly safe. If you feel anything beyond a mild discomfort let me know though.” </p><p>She looked at him confused, but agreed and before she knew it there was the now familiar feeling of flight, but mixed with a feeling like sliding through a tube before they reappeared somewhere else. She looked around taking in the red rock walls and red sand on the floor that looked like they were in cave, but there was a large bed and a few decorations that she couldn’t even begin to place as well. “Where are we?” she asked. </p><p>Lucifer grinned and led her over through a short tunnel to what seemed like a plexiglass wall with a sealed door and her eyes widened as she took in the scene outside. “Mars!? We’re on freaking Mars?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer grinned proudly and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Yes, darling. I can’t quite pull off the whole president thing, but you’re more than welcome to rule over me while we’re here.” </p><p>“You…I…this…how?!” </p><p>“Well it took a bit of doing. First I had to find a place off the path of the little robot running around up here. The wall and door here were relatively simple. Clearing enough of the radiation out of the air was relatively easy. Hooking up the air filtration and oxygen systems was more than a little difficult. That’s what took the most time and the temperature controls took almost as much. There’s still a bit of leakage, both of air and radiation from the porous nature of the cave walls, but not too much for the system to handle and your new ability to consistently heal makes the minimal radiation negligible. Even a normal human should be able to stay for a month before having any adverse effects,” Lucifer explained. </p><p>“This is…I don’t…You just…” Trixie still hadn’t found words, just standing there staring out at the sands of Mars. </p><p>“Would you like to go outside and take a walk?” Lucifer asked with a grin. </p><p>“I can…but…how can…” </p><p>Lucifer laughed and opened a cabinet that almost blended in with the wall to reveal a space suit specially designed for the conditions on Mars. It was about half a second before her wedding dress hit the ground and she was grabbing the suit. Lucifer picked up the dress and shook the sand off of it before hanging it in the cabinet and then helping Trixie with the more difficult parts of the suit and then working the makeshift airlock to get them outside without sucking all the oxygen out of their safe haven. </p><p>Lucifer didn’t need a suit being immortal and invulnerable, though he was a bit chilly which he had never experienced before. It was a nice change though. Usually the only temperature that affected him was the fires of Hell. They walked out for a long time, only Lucifer’s angelic sense of direction keeping them from getting lost. After a while she just plopped down to sit in the sand and started drawing shapes with her gloved hand. Lucifer kept a close eye on the oxygen levels in her suit and when it reached about half, he tapped her on the shoulder and gestured back towards the way they came. </p><p>It turned out that even without Lucifer’s sense of direction they could have followed their footprints back since the wind wasn’t heavy enough to have erased them. Once they were back inside and the door was sealed again, Lucifer started helping Trixie out of the suit. The second she was free of it, she pounced on him and kissed him desperately. He caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her back to the bed, though he had lost all of his buttons by the time they got there. No sooner than he laid them down, she flipped them over, straddling his waist as she kissed and nipped over his neck, hands already undoing his pants. “You…are…the most…amazing…husband…ever,” she said breathlessly before moving to strip off her underwear and his pants since he’d already gotten her bra. </p><p>Lucifer grinned happily and just let her take whatever she wanted as she straddled him again and dropped hard on his cock. He threw his head back with a moan as his hands moved over her thighs and waist and she started riding him in a well-practiced rhythm. He trailed his hands up her body taking both of her large pert breasts in his hands and kneading them, pinching her nipples as her rhythm faltered with a moan. She leaned forward allowing him to suck one of her breasts into his mouth and freeing that hand to move to her ass, anchoring her as he thrust up hard and fast into her, waiting until they were both on the edge before abruptly slowing down. </p><p>Trixie gave a whimpering moan, but he held her too tightly for her to move back and continue. Only when they were both off the edge did he loosen his grip and allow her to move again, meeting her every movement with a press of his own hips as his lips moved up to hers. After a little while, he did the same thing again, holding her still and slamming hard and fast, bringing them right to the edge before backing off and this time she whined and squirmed. “Fuck…Lucifer…please,” she begged. </p><p>“Mmm. Not yet darling,” Lucifer teased, ignoring his own body’s begging as well. When he let her go again, she started setting a hard and fast pace, trying to get there, but Lucifer flipped them over expertly and took control and she whimpered with need as he slowed down. “This is my…first time with…my wife…and also…the first sex…on mars,” he panted out. “It’s going…to be…memorable.” He drove them both to the edge and back three more times before he couldn’t take anymore and kept going until he actually saw stars, coming harder than he ever had in his life. </p><p>She was right there with him, screaming in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her with an intensity that she could never have imagined. Lucifer collapsed next to her and pulled her to his side as they both fought to catch their breath. Once she was able to speak again, she gasped out. “That was…definitely…memorable.” </p><p>“Wasn’t it though?” Lucifer said with satisfaction. </p><p>“I can NOT believe you brought me to MARS for our honeymoon,” she said in awe. “I can’t even believe that you remember that.” </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “I remember everything, my love,” he told her softly. </p><p>She snuggled to his side feeling happier than she ever had in her life just letting it wash over her that he was her husband now and they had eternity together. “Do we have the ability to shower here?” she asked after a while.</p><p>“In a manner of speaking. The water pressure leaves a lot to be desired, but I do have a four hundred gallon water tank rigged to a simple showerhead system. It was the best I could do,” he shrugged sheepishly. </p><p>“Will that last the whole two weeks?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“It should easily. From what I could read, an average shower uses about seventeen gallons of water, I rounded up to closer to thirty since there’s two of us and the pressure is so bad. Plus I have a filtration system so a lot of the water is recycled. There’s separate water for drinking of course. Keep in mind I’m not a plumber and this planet has next to no moisture at all to work with, but it should be adequate.” </p><p>“You are amazing,” Trixie said again, kissing him deeply. “Lets go take a shower.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind that a bit. I feel like I’m coated in sand,” he chuckled. </p><p>“Actually it’s more dust than sand. Whenever there’s a windstorm here the sand kicks up and breaks up into finer particles more like dust and sits in the air indefinitely since there’s not much atmosphere and no rain or anything to push it down…” Trixie trailed off as she realized that she was rambling. </p><p>Lucifer just kissed her softly before getting up and pulling her to her feet as well. “Dust or sand, I’ll be glad to wash it off. Then I’ll give you the full tour of our little hideaway.” </p><p>During the shower, Trixie realized that Lucifer wasn’t kidding about the water pressure, but it was still good enough, though rather chilly, even with the heater Lucifer had installed in it. Once they were clean and dry Lucifer took her around to the other interconnected caves that he’d sealed off. One of them was a living area and bar which was stocked with almost twenty bottles of scotch and she chuckled. Then he took her to the kitchen. “We can’t really do a lot of cooking. No electricity and fire overloads the air filtration system, but we have sandwich stuff and ready to go meals,” he explained as she glanced in all of the boxes stacked in there. He showed her where the water was stored for drinking before heading back to the living area and pouring them both some scotch. When he sat down on the couch, he soon had Trixie sitting sideways in his lap as she clinked their glasses together. “To the first drink on Mars,” she said with a grin. </p><p>“I’ll drink to that,” Lucifer replied. </p><p>“How often can I go outside?” Trixie asked. </p><p>“It takes about a day for the oxygen tank to recharge and refill from the air. I wasn’t able to get more than one in the time available unfortunately,” he told her. </p><p>“That’s okay. One walk on the surface of Mars a day is more than I ever dreamed I would get,” she told him, laying her head happily on his shoulder. “What’s going to happen to this place when we leave?” </p><p>“I plan to leave it up. A little private getaway for the two of us. Power it down of course so the batteries can recharge, so I’ll have to come up in advance and get it running again before we come, but there’s no reason to dismantle it.” </p><p>Trixie grinned. Their own private getaway on Mars. It was like something from a dream. “What if humans ever get around to exploring and find it?” </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “Can you imagine how much fun it will be to watch them scratching their heads trying to figure it out?” Trixie burst into laughter at that too. </p><p>They settled into a nice routine after that. They spent most of the day wrapped up in each other, aside from their two hour walk outside, followed by a shower so that Lucifer could de-dust himself and by the time they headed back to Earth at the end of the two weeks, they were both very relaxed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got back two days before Charlie’s birthday, which was why they scheduled it for only two weeks, and they went over to Linda and Amenadiel’s as soon as they got back. “You will /never/ guess where Lucifer took me for our honeymoon,” Trixie said breathlessly as they came in after Charlie opened the door. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know…Mars?” Linda asked incredulously from the couch turning to look at them before pointing at the TV. </p><p>Lucifer burst into laughter and gave a sheepish shrug. “Oops?” </p><p>“Really, Luci? As if humans didn’t have enough proof of divinity already?” Amenadiel asked. </p><p>“Oh come on. You can barely see anything in that picture, it’s so grainy. You can’t even tell we’re people. It’s just blobs,” Lucifer defended himself. “It’ll blow over soon and just be considered a hoax to anyone but the alien conspiracy nut jobs.”</p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Trixie pointed out, studying the picture of the barely human shaped blobs moving around on the satellite image with the caption ‘Martians sighted’. “I mean, they think we’re Martians anyway apparently.”</p><p>“You have to admit this is pretty hilarious,” Lucifer said, still laughing, and before long everyone but Amenadiel was laughing with him. </p><p>Charlie came over and patted him on the back. “Nice one, Uncle Lucifer. Take your wife on a honeymoon and end up pranking the entire world.” </p><p>Amenadiel shot Linda a betrayed look when she started laughed and she just shrugged. “Well it is kinda funny.” </p><p>That led to a lot of questions about how they survived up there and if Trixie was stuck in a space suit the entire time. Lucifer’s explanations impressed even Amenadiel with his ingenuity. “How long were you planning this brother?” </p><p>“Since the day I fell in love with her,” Lucifer said with a shrug, making Trixie curl up to his side happily. “It took a while to track down most of the materials and then about three weeks to get everything up there and put together.” There was a lot of talk on specifics. Everyone was more than a little curious how he pulled it off and it was relatively late by the time Lucifer and Trixie got home to the penthouse. </p><p>Lucifer took a few minutes to go downstairs and throw their trash bags in the dumpster. He made sure to bring every little piece of trash they used home to throw it away. Humans had already ruined one planet with their litter and pollution. He had no intention of spreading that particular disease. </p><p>Charlie’s birthday fell on a Tuesday this year so the party was held the previous Sunday, but Lucifer didn’t bring his cars. Only Charlie and Trixie even knew there were two. The plan was for Linda to take him for his driver’s test after school on Tuesday and then bring him to Lucifer’s for the unveiling. When they got there, Linda raised an eyebrow at the two tarp covered cars. “I do hope there are two because he gets a choice,” she said. </p><p>“He gets a choice on which one to drive on any given day, does that count?” Lucifer asked cheekily. </p><p>“Lucifer…” she sighed wearily. </p><p>“Hey, you said no armada. Two cars is hardly an armada,” Lucifer pointed out. </p><p>Charlie and Trixie both snickered. “He’s got you there, Linda,” Trixie couldn’t help but say. </p><p>Linda rolled her eyes as she said, “Okay, let’s see them.” </p><p>“Birthday boy gets to pull the tarps off,” Lucifer said giving Charlie a little push towards them. Charlie went to the left one first and pulled off the tarp to reveal a perfect duplicate of Lucifer’s corvette save the color which was a bright cherry red. “The classic,” he told Linda as Charlie moved to the next one and revealed the cobalt blue Corvette convertible in the newest model. “And the modern. He couldn’t decide.” </p><p>Linda shook her head and smacked Lucifer and then hugged him. “You’re a good Uncle, but you’re murder on my nerves.” </p><p>Lucifer laughed at that and Trixie joked, “Try being married to him.”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Linda said in mock-horror. </p><p>A few months later, Charlie came by the penthouse while Lucifer and Trixie were playing around at the piano working on a new song. “Charlie! What’s up?” Lucifer said brightly when he came out of the elevator. </p><p>“I was wondering if you…um…have some time to talk…about stuff,” Charlie said nervously blushing. </p><p>“I think that’s my cue to make myself scarce,” Trixie said with a smirk. Given the fact that he’d been with his girlfriend almost six months and his demeanor, she had a pretty good guess as to what it was about. “I’ll go hang out down in the club for a while,” she said, giving Lucifer a kiss before heading out. </p><p>“Have a seat, kid,” Lucifer told him patting the couch. “What’s on your mind.”</p><p>“Well…I wanted to talk about…you know…sex,” Charlie said hesitantly. </p><p>“Well you’ve come to the right place,” Lucifer told him, completely understanding why he didn’t go to his father with these questions. He started out very serious. “The first thing I’m going to tell you is the most important thing you will ever hear. No ALWAYS means no. Period. End of story. It does NOT mean try harder. Got it?” </p><p>Charlie nodded. “Yeah. I got it.” </p><p>“Good. Because if I ever hear otherwise, you and me are gonna have issues,” Lucifer told him and Charlie nodded again. He loved his fun uncle a lot, but he knew better than to ever piss him off. “Now that’s settled. Let’s move on. We’ll start with the erogenous zones…” By the time Charlie left two hours later, he was bright red, but much more confident. He was just glad that Lucifer couldn’t draw much more than stick figures otherwise he might be more traumatized. He knew he’d come to the right person though. </p><p>Once Charlie left, Lucifer headed downstairs and joined Trixie at the bar where she and Gina were talking. “You get Charlie sorted?” Trixie asked. </p><p>“Naturally. He had some questions about sex that he obviously couldn’t go to his father with,” Lucifer said unashamedly. </p><p>“And that took two hours?” Gina asked in surprise. </p><p>“I’m /very/ knowledgeable,” Lucifer smirked and winked at her. “I told him to come back when he’s ready for the advanced lessons.” </p><p>Gina looked at Trixie with wide eyes and Trixie just grinned and nodded at her, so Gina muttered, “Lucky,” as she went to refill a drink down the bar. </p><p>Lucifer barked a laugh and nuzzled his wife’s neck. “I still say I’m the lucky one.” </p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere and an indeterminate amount of time later: </p><p>“Fate!” God screamed in anger as he busted through her front door. She sighed in irritation. He did that every time. “This is your doing!” he yelled. </p><p>“What is?” she asked sugary sweet and playing dumb. </p><p>“Lucifer and…and…whatever her name is,” he snapped. </p><p>“Beatrice,” Fate told him calmly, barely managing to suppress her smirk. </p><p>“You admit it then!” he said jabbing a finger in her direction. </p><p>“I never intended to deny it,” she lost her battle with the smirk that blossomed on her face. </p><p>“I should have killed you a long time ago,” he snarled. </p><p>“It’s not like you haven’t tried,” she laughed, unconcerned. </p><p>“It’s not like I haven’t had good reason,” he sneered. </p><p>“Oh please,” she waved a hand. “You’ve been after me ever since I kicked that snot nosed brat of yours out.” </p><p>“He could have been great if you’d given him a chance.” </p><p>“I gave him a dozen chances. He couldn’t follow my rules,” she snapped. </p><p>“He was carrying out my wishes,” God told her. </p><p>“The threads of destiny are MY domain,” she snapped getting up and jabbing a finger into his chest. “Even you can’t change that. It MY rules that matter here.”</p><p>“Perhaps if your rules weren’t so ridiculous,” he snapped. </p><p>“Guiding instead of manipulating. Inspiring instead of controlling. That’s not ridiculous.” </p><p>“And how long does it take you to get anything done that way,” he asked smugly. </p><p>“Quite a while sometimes, but even the failed attempts tend to turn out something interesting,” she paused as something caught her attention and she laughed. “And sometimes I even manage to be surprised…” she said moving over to the loom. “Oh my. Two new destinies to write…and immortal…my my. Nephilim are so much fun.” </p><p>“Nephilim!?” God roared. “It’s Lucifer isn’t it. He and that…that…”</p><p>“Beatrice,” Fate prompted. </p><p>“You’re responsible for her immortality too aren’t you?” </p><p>“Well that depends on how you define responsible,” she smirked. “There may have been a little jolt of an inspirational idea at just the right moment. It truly was amusing to give him those in the presence of a particular human,” she laughed. </p><p>“If she had just died when she was supposed to…”</p><p>“Then you and I would be stuck starting over from scratch,” Fate interrupted.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” God snapped. </p><p>“I can see destinies, you know. Had she died, she would have gone to Hell, and he would have emptied hell and razed the entire universe in defiance,” she pointed out. “You’re welcome. Now if you don’t mind, I’m rather busy. Immortal lives are always so time consuming,” she turned to her loom. </p><p>“This isn’t over!” he yelled as he stormed out. </p><p>“It never is,” she chuckled with a shake of her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is on the probably will have a sequel eventually list, but I'm out of ideas to make it a real story at the moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>